The Alive, The Crazed, and the Flesh eating
by spartygirl46
Summary: Good friend of Glenn, Janelle Brady is on vacation when she gets a phone call that a zombie apocalypse has broke out. With the help of her best friend Cara, Janelle must make it to the 'safe zone' in Atlanta to find her old friend and get to safety; if that is even possible anymore. But when she meets a certain Daryl Dixon, her world is turned upside down. OC/Daryl
1. The Beginning of the End

_This story takes place when the apocalypse starts and by the time they meet up with Rick's group it's in the middle of season two, but it will be a few chapters before I start talking about that. The story is about a collage student named Janelle who was high school buddies with Glenn. She doesn't have an easy life and grew up in foster care. When the apocalypse starts she tries to find her old pal Glenn in the 'safe zone' in Atlanta. So sit back, eat your popcorn and afterwords tell me what you are thinking of the first chapter!  
_

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End  
**

I sat down on the dock, sliding my feet into the cold blue lake. Cara was right; I needed this vacation. A man in a row-boat passed by, causing the ripples in the water to increase. He held up his hand and waved. I returned one and as soon as he passed went back to thinking. The sun was setting over the horizon and the light danced across the water.  
One thought kept running through my mind; What was so wrong with me? This was the third guy that had cheated on me. They always claimed it was because I was sealed off, that I didn't open up to them about anything, that I was emotionally damaged. Well gee, I wonder why!? First it was Jake when I was 16, then Henry when I was 18, and now Stephan. I thought guys were the ones who were the shielded ones. How could I show them who I am when I don't know myself?  
My name is Janelle Brady. I am twenty-one was a college student at MSU. I 5'2 and have long, dark, curly hair. An orphan at twelve years old, I was in foster care until I turned eighteen. While most girls my age were out parting or shopping to get rid of stress, I did something different; went to shooting ranges. I was quite good with a gun and it made me feel more safe. One of my foster families found out and sent me right back to social services so I never let anyone know about my secret hobby. I worked so hard throughout highschool to get a scholarship and eventually got one to Michigan State. I was different than most girls and most guys said that was what made me unique. But eventually they all figured I was too much to handle, too much of a challenge, too different for them. I was alone. That was until I met my best friend Cara Gordan.  
Cara was pretty much the opposite of me. She had a caramel colored skin tone, had black wavy hair and was 5'7. I felt like a smurf standing next to her. Cara had two moms, not knowing which one was her real one. Her brother David was a year older and her sister Tami was three years younger. When Tami died of cancer it ruined Cara. She was normally a bubbly girl with a smile always planted on her face. But when Tami died Cara was a mess. She recovered back to normal about a year later from loosing her sister with help from her military boyfriend Reese. Her and Reese married later, leaving her content until he was re-stationed to for Iraq. Cara then moved into our small apartment.  
"Elle!" Cara called for me, stepping on to the deck of Reese's parents cabin holding my phone up. "Phone call!"  
I sighed and jumped up, not wanting to take it. "Who is it?" I asked, kicking water of my feet.  
She shrugged. "Some person named Glenn."  
I smiled and ran up to the deck, taking the phone out of her hand. "Hello my old friend! Long time, no hear!" I sing-song into the phone.  
"Janelle? Where are you?" His voice was frantic and terrified.  
"I'm up at the cabin. Why? Is everything alright?"  
"No. You need to board up the windows and doors this instant!"  
My eyebrows tied together. "Are you going to tell me why or am I just going to feel like a crazy woman?"  
"The apocalypse. It's here. There is zombies everywhere."  
"Is this some joke? Because seriously, now is not the time."  
"No, I am completely serious. So far there is none in Michigan according to the news but there is some in Illinois and Ohio and it will not be long until they are all over your streets."  
I still didn't belive him. I've seen movies on TV about zombies and other mythical beings but never in a million years would I belive the thoughts to be real. "How did this happen?"  
Cara narrowed her eyes at me and I motioned to the TV.  
"I have no idea. All I know is that there is a bunch of flesh-eating morons on the loose!"  
Cara turned the TV to the news. Glenn wasn't lying. Pictures, videos and news reports were all over the screen. Cara gasped as the camera caught a zombie eating a person, tearing apart his limb for limb. I turned away, not being able to watch anymore.  
"Glenn, where are you?"  
"I'm heading to Atlanta. There are rumors that the CDC has a safe zone there. I suggest that you stay where you are or get a tank or something and get here!"  
"I'll meet you there."  
"If something goes wrong, look on speed limit signs for my initials. I'll put them there if I have been there, put a circle there if I'm located there, or an ex over the circle if something went wrong there. Also look for a skull and cross-bones. Everyone is putting them there if the area is infested with Zombies."  
I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you soon."  
"Be careful out there Ellie."  
"You too."  
I hung up the phone and ran to my room, Cara trailing behind. "So how does Atlanta sound?"  
"Not so great to be honest."  
"Well, neither does most places now."  
Cara sighed and grabbed our suitcases from the closet, still not unpacked yet from the cabin. "Alright, Atlanta it is." She gave my suit case to me and frowned. "What are we going to do about supplies?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. If there is nobody at the supermarket we can ransack that, I guess."  
"And if there is?"  
"Then we have to still ransack it or else we will be dead in a matter of time because now I don't think McDonald's is open."  
"Just out of curiosity, who is Glenn?" She asked.  
"He's a good friend of mine. We went to high school together." I reached into my suitcase in my underwear section, searching for my object of interest (not underwear). I felt the cold metal touch my hand as I pulled it out.  
"Is that a gun?"  
I nodded.  
"Did you know this was going to happen?"  
I looked at her like she was stupid. "Cara, how can anyone know this will happen other than the CDC?"  
"Well you just magically pulled a gun out of your suitcase!"  
I rolled my eyes. "It wasnt that magical. And it's just like you grabbing something in your own suitcase and taking it out."  
"Well I don't have a gun!"  
"Well I do! Get over the fact already! I was cautious coming here and now I really am! You didn't know I had the gun at the apartment!"  
"Yes! Because you never showed it to me!"  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Well I don't know! Maybe a little 'hey Cara, just a heads up I have a gun in here because I am a psychopathic moron who does not tell her best friend these things!"  
"Oh, alright. Because I own a gun for safety reasons I am a psychopathic moron. I totally agree with you one hundred and ten percent."  
She rolled her eyes. "You don't even know how to shoot the damn thing."I bit my lip and zipped up my suitcase. When I looked up her eyes were huge. "How do you know how to shoot it?"  
"I was in a gang. I did drugs and killed people."  
"The real answer. Not some stupid sarcasm response."  
"Well I thought it was quite clever..."  
"JANELLE!"  
I put my hand over her mouth. "You idiot! We don't know if there is Zombies here yet but if there is they all just heard you and are flocking towards you!" I sighed and dropped my hand down. "It's a hobby. I like to go to a shooting range."  
"So the guns not only for protection?"  
I shrugged. "Yes and no. It's mostly towards that though. I don't go out killing little puppies if that is what you are asking."  
She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I never knew how guarded you are, metoforicly, emotionally and realistically."  
"Yeah well, when you go from foster home to foster home you never really feel safe." I looked at my phone to check the time. "Come on, it's time to go ransack some Walmart's and gun stores."  
"Gun stores too now?"  
I rolled my eyes. "What do you think we are going to kill it with? Spoons and Phones?"  
"But won't that attract attention towards us?"  
I stopped to think about that for a second. "Valid point. Well look whose brains finally turned on! We will find something there and guns; we might need some for a special occasion."  
"Like?"  
"There are a bunch of zombies after us and our forks won't work."  
She smiled a bit. "Alright. Let's go ransack Walmart and a gun store."

* * *

I drove up to the Walmart in Cara's jeep. She put up a fight about who drives it but I won, claiming I'm more speed than caution. The road was mostly packed from speeding cars and motorcycles so driving got difficult. I turned of the ignition and put the keys in my leather jacket's pocket. "You ready?" I asked Cara.  
She nodded. "I know it sounds weird, but this actually might be fun except for the part where we might die by these Zombies."  
I laughed. "Now who is joining the gang?""Me."  
I smiled. "Welcome. All we need for you now is a bandana and a gun. I think we can get both on our trip."  
The Walmart was empty or people and dark, yet nobody locked up or put alarms on the doors. Probably they all heard about the attack at the same time and rushed home to their loved ones, not being smart enough to get supplies where they just were at.  
Both Cara and I went searching for bags first. You really couldn't carry much if you didn't have one. I picked up a large duffel bag and a box of garbage bags while she got two other suitcases and a backpack.  
"Alright." I said, opening up a garbage bag. "I'll hit the food while you'll hit the clothes. We don't know how the weather is going to be anywhere we go so pack for all sorts of climates."  
She nodded. "Got it boss."  
I smiled at our old joke. "Now get to work Sargent!"  
She ran over to the clothes aisle as I started piling foods that can be stored for a long time, mostly canned foods and such. Two garbage bags full I left them in the little coffee shop attached and grabbed the duffel bag. Going from aisle to isle I picked out things we might need for survival; walkie talkies, flashlights, fishing gear, blankets, you name it. After grabbing sleeping bags and pillows I found Cara in the makeup isle.  
"I do believe I said clothes and things for survival."  
She held up a tub of Carmax and sunscreen. "Say that again?"  
I rolled my eyes and started putting the clothes she got for me in the suitcase she picked out for myself. She left the aisle and disappeared into the hair isle. I joined her to find her stuffing shampoo's, conditioner's, hair brushes, elastics and hair scissors into the bag.  
I went over to the hair accessories and grabbed a green and brown bandana. I threw the brown one at her to match her eyes and put mine on. "All we need to get you now is a gun and we are set."  
She put hers on and went back to ransacking. "I was wrong, this isnt fun at all."  
I smiled and took another garbage bag to the hygiene section, grabbing shampoo's and conditioner's, soap and deodorants. "Let's do another quick run through of the isle's. Make sure we have everything we may need."  
"Where is all of your stuff?"  
"In the Starbucks room if you want to go make us something with a lot of caffeine in it."  
"Got it boss."  
She disappeared and I began jogging through the isles, double checking them. I was not paying attention when I turned the corner and ran smack dead into someone. I looked up to find that it was not Cara. And I'll re-fraise what I said, not someone, something. After hitting it I ran flying back, sliding onto the floor, my head hitting the shelf, making Mac and Cheese boxes fall on my head. I stood up as quickly as I could and pulled the gun out of my jacket. I aimed for the flesh eater and shot him right in the stomach. It took little to no effect on the brain-dead creature of stupidity. I tried again, seeing if i did it wrong or something. That was when I remembered.  
_"No Janelle!" My boyfriend yelled as I shot the zombie on the screen of Call Of Duty:Black Ops 2. I was getting pretty pissed because I was shooting the fool but he just kept trying to eat my brains.  
"What am I doing wrong now?!" I yelled, still pissed off.  
"You have to shoot its brains. The zombie body isn't alive but there is something going on in the brain that is 'go, kill, eat humans and animals!'."  
__This time I aimed my animated gun at the freakizoids head, pressing the right trigger it fell to the floor as the shot hit its head._  
I aimed my real gun at the moving zombie, running fast as I could backwards, and pressed the trigger of the gun. It felt like everything disappeared into slow motion. The bullet fired from the gun and flew through the air, slowly entering the zombies skull, making it collapse to the ground just like the video game. Time resumed and I was breathing heavily, my heart pounding in my chest.  
"JANELLE!?" Cara screamed.  
"I'm fine!" I ran toward the Coffee shop, running into her. I reloaded my gun and frowned. "They are here."  
"What happened?"  
I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "I ran into a Flesh Eater."  
"And it's dead?"  
I nodded. "I told you we should have gone to the gun store first. You would have been dead if the roles were reversed."  
She gave me a sorry smile. "Did it touch you?"  
I shook my head. "Not even a single finger." I grabbed all of my many bags and walked outside, throwing all the bags in the back, Cara following my lead.  
She looked over to the store next to the Walmart, making her have a sleek smile on her face.  
"What's that smile for?"  
She held up her finger to point to the left. "That is an RV store."  
"So?" Then it hit me what she was trying to say. I smiled back and slid into the car. "Let's go get ourselves an RV."

* * *

**Author's Note: Feedback would be lovely, good or bad. Just let me know what you are thinking about the story and if I should continue it or not. XOXO -Me**


	2. Complications

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for following! I'm so glad you guys like it. This chapter is a bit bland but I think it needs to be in here as you kind of see how Cara and Janelle both are like.**

SelGoesRawr: Thanks:) I am definitely planning on continuing if I keep getting follows and reviews for I'm inspired by my readers (and watching The Walking Dead of course). About the spelling, I have never been good at that plus I have to write from the Doc Manager and they have a crappy spelling and grammar check. Thank you for helping me make my writing better:)

Well here you guys go! Enjoy chapter two and don't forget to review, follow and favorite! (It helps me write faster.)

**Chapter Two: Complications**

I pressed my palm into the dashboard of the RV, pressing my shoulder forward to get the required stretch. Cara was checking out the guns and weapons we just got from the hunting store. Oddly, they had swords and medieval type of weapons.  
"I have to say Care, great snag on this thing. It's a great idea." I complemented about the RV, picking up my sword.  
"Yeah, you're welcome. Now would you put that thing down and keep your eyes on the road ahead of you?"  
"I'm not going to get in a car wreck. And let's be honest, the deer population has probably decreased immensely."  
"Yes, but the flesh-eaters population has increased immensely if you haven't noticed."  
"Yeah, well no shit Sherlock. They didn't exist before a day ago."  
"That's my point…" she mumbled under her breath. I've always had great hearing so I heard everything she assumed I didn't.  
"If you are here to critique me, you can drive yourself."  
She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like to drive ever since…"  
"Ever since you hit that deer in college. Yes, I was there. I remember everything. And I still think it's silly that you are still worried about that, especially during the zombie apocalypse."  
She suddenly went quiet, stopping the inspection of the weapons.  
"Hey, I'm sorry if that was rude." I apologized.  
She shook her head. "No, it's not that. Can I ask you a question?"  
I nodded and wrapped my fingers around the wheel. "Yeah, knock yourself out."  
"Do you think that there is any flesh-eaters in Iraq?"  
I shrugged, not knowing what she meant by it. "I don't know. If they are in Europe then they probably are."  
She bit her lip. "Do you think that Reese is dead or undead?"  
I sighed. "Do you want my honest thought or something to make you feel better?"  
"Honest opinion."  
"I have no idea. I have no idea who is alive or dead."  
She started to breathe heavier. "Okay, sugar coat the hell out of it."  
"He is a big tough war machine. If I can take the walkers down then so can he!"  
She calmed down a bit, but not much. "You only took out five. He was probably set to kill them and got bit or something."  
I shuttered, thinking of being sent out to fight those things. I had to take out four of them in the gun store, not that it was difficult, just heart stopping. To think that these people were someone's husband, girlfriend, best friend, mother or son and their fate just took over, leaving the living crazed. I didn't want to even think about my friends back at home being turned into those things. I don't think I would even wish it on my worst enemy. Scratch that, my boss I wouldn't mind putting down. Jackass...  
I slammed the brake on the car and turned to her. "Don't think like that. There is a chance he may be alive. Keep thinking that. Stay positive. If you don't, Reese might come back for you to find you eating a dog!" I yelled.  
Cara was shocked. Her big brown eyes became bigger, her brown skin paled, and her lip was pulled back by her teeth.  
I started the car back up. "I'm not sorry, just saying. Don't cry either. This world no longer has a place for tears."  
Yes, I will admit it was a bit harsh, but it was true. I haven't cried since my third foster home and nor will I ever again; especially now that the flesh-eaters exist. It's not that I hold tears back, It's that I really can't. I don't feel sadness, only anger. I didn't want Cara to rely on me like she always has when something bad happens. She needed to be strong if something should happen to me. In a world like this, you don't know what will happen next.  
She tugged her lip farther back, pools filling the bottom lid of the eyes. I turned back to the road ahead of me to find a sign that addressed that we were heading into Ohio. Lots of empty cars lined ahead, empty and abandoned. Flesh-eaters singly and randomly walking along the grass paths. I didn't look at their faces, I couldn't. Dead people were being ripped apart by the flesh-eaters, limb for limb till all you could see was bones covered in blood, flies swarming over them.  
"Do you think that there is actually a safe zone in Atlanta? Or do you think we are kidding our selves and wasting our time?" Cara asked, trying to pull her self together by distracting herself.  
I shrugged. "We can't know until we get there. Your family could be there, our friends. Hell, even Reese might be there. So we have to keep our eyes on the main prize."  
"And that is?"  
To be completely honest, I wasn't completely sure what that was. Safety? Finding my loved ones? Killing all the flesh-eaters? Rebuilding this world? I had no idea. I bit my lip. "Getting us safe and fine. Getting back to Reese."  
She nodded. "Because he is alive and safe."  
"Yes. Because everyone we know is alive and safe."  
She looked down at her lap. "Jen? Can I tell you something?"  
I sighed. "Why do you keep asking me the questions? Of course."  
"I brought you to the cabin for two reasons. One is because you got cheated on."  
Oh, so we were being blunt now. "And the other?"  
She looked back down at her lap and shuffled her thumbs. "You know when Reese came back for the holiday weekend?"  
I nodded.  
She sighed and looked straight forward. "I'm pregnant."  
I don't know why I acted so stupidly, but I slammed the brakes, hitting a flesh-eater, causing the air bags to fly out of the RV dashboard and smacking me in the face. They deflated and I stared at her. "YOU'RE WHAT?"  
"God dammit Janelle! You could have got us killed!"  
"The only thing that would have gotten killed is that stupid flesh-eater... Plus, don't change the damn subject!"  
She rolled her eyes. "I found out a week ago. I just told Reese about it. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just couldn't."  
"But you could now!?"  
"Well if you haven't noticed, you should know right now!"  
"I AM RIGHT NOW!"  
I hit my head. "You could have told me before we went to Walmart so we could get your pregnancy shit!"  
"I wasn't thinking..."  
"Well you should have gotten your head out of your ass and a maybe when you were going down that isle got something! Now we have to risk our lives for the third time when it only should have been twice!"  
"Well I'm sorry! At a time like this the baby is the last thing on my mind! My husband and you are the only thing on my mind until after Walmart when I heard you scream and I had to get you and myself and my baby out of there!"  
I turned my head back to the road and started to drive. "Keep making excuses, Cara. I'm not going to believe them.  
She flinched and sunk back into the chair, fiddling with her new pocket knife.

A few hours later on the edge of Kentucky we made home at a gas station. I pulled out the bed and took my contacts out, replacing them with my glasses. I wasn't the prettiest creature, and if the world didn't turn to hell I would be trying to fix that. Dark circles were very obvious under my brown eyes, my freckles danced under the circles to find pale lips that were chapped and cracked. I pulled out the Blistix and applied it to my lips, making them burn with relief. My curly hair was frizzy and pulled into a very messy ponytail. My shirt was torn from where one of the flesh-eaters grabbed it, not touching my skin but enough to ruin my plaid fleece shirt. And now to add to it was my glasses. I looked like I was a flesh-eater myself, discarding my eyes of course.  
I walked into the living room of the RV and wrapped my arms around Cara from behind. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked. I didn't mean what I said."  
She bit her lip. "Yes you did, and you were right. We need to be blunt now, feelings spared. It's not like we are going back to our normal everyday lives anytime soon, if not at all."  
I nodded. "I'm just sorry I hurt you. I love you Car."  
She grabbed my hands. "I love you too Jen." She looked out the window. "Come on. I am super exhausted and my bed is calling my name."  
I laughed and released her, grabbing a bottle of water from the counter and drinking some of it. "I'll be in soon."  
She nodded and walked toward the door of her little room in the RV. She stopped and turned back towards me. "And Jen, I am not a porcelain doll. I know Reese is dead. They sent him to fight and there is no way he can still be alive. It's a slim to no chance. Goodnight." She disappeared into her room and I sunk down into the booth. It was official. My loved ones were dead. Or they were gone. Or they were a flesh-eater. All of the options made me sick to my stomach.


	3. Coma

**Authors note:**** Ah! I love all the follows I'm getting from just two chapters! This chapter is a little short and fast, but I kind of figured I needed to "RELEASE THE DARYL!" When Cara meets up with Rick's group it takes place shortly after the whole barn incident.**

SelGoesRawr: The Daryl has been broken out!

**katie93319: Thank you! There is a real good chance that I will continue this story. My reviews, follows, and favorites inspire me; and I'm not just saying that because they make me feel awesome:)**

**Review, follow, favorite! Would love to hear what is going on in your brains!**

* * *

Chapter three: Coma

I awoke to the sun shining through the window, blinding my eyes. I struggled to get up and ended up slugging out of bed. I slid in my contacts, wondering why I even bothered with them anymore. I mean we were living in the flesh-eating apocalypse and I was still putting in contacts. I blame that one scary movie that Henry had made me watch my sophomore year about this one nerd who had glasses and they slipped off, broke, and she couldn't see much, there for getting murdered.  
I walked out to the kitchen to find one of those gas station Starbucks coffee jars waiting for me along with a note from Cara.

_Jen, just went to get some target practice with this bow and arrow. I won't be far. If you need me, just holler. By the way, before cell reception was completely lost, I got a text from Jake. He says he's sorry and knows you won't answer him and other complete bullshit. He is also going to Atlanta for the safe area. I tried to get him to go someplace else but he wanted to see you. Canada is sounding better by the second... enjoy your Starbucks. I saw it and had to get it for you yesterday._

I sighed. Ever since Glenn's phone call I didn't pay any mind to Jake. Now that his name was back on my mind, my heart no longer ached. I wanted him to turn into a walker so I could shoot the evil bastard who cheated on me. I unscrewed the jars lid, causing it to sputter all over my face. I sat down in the booth and began to drink the warm cappuccino. After about I was halfway done, I heard it. I heard gun shots. Cara didn't take any guns, just the bow. I dropped the jar, causing coffee to spill out of all over the floor. I threw open the door and ran out, taking a pistol. I ran through the forest, tripping over some twigs but I just kept running. I dodged trees after trees, shouting Cara's name. A flesh-eater popped in front of me and I shot it right in the head, along with three behind it.  
"JEN!"Cara yelled from my right.  
I turned around and started running some more, shooting more flesh-eaters. "CARA!"  
"JEN!" Her voice grew louder and louder as more flesh-eaters came in on me.  
"CARA!" I finally reached her to find her stabbing a flesh-eaters head with her arrow as one loomed over her. I raised my gun and shot a bullet, firing into it's head.  
She gasped.  
"Don't worry, I had it." Then something collided with my head.  
That was the last thing I remembered of the beginning of the flesh-eater apocalypse.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV: WEEKS LATER (in the second season)  
Daryl was the first to see the RV pull into Hershel's place. It wasn't Dale's RV, but a bigger one and more expensive looking one, despite the blood all over the hood and sides. He walked up to it, cross-bow ready at hand. A young, dark-skinned woman with dark hair in a braid came out of the door once it parked, followed by a tall blonde man who looked like he starred in a cologne commercial with Brad Pitt, if he was still alive.  
"Oh my god." The girl sounded tiered and relieved. "Please don't shoot. I have searched for this place for weeks now!" The girl looked like she could have been Maggie's age so he didn't shoot. She could have been her friend or something.  
"Is there anyone else?" Daryl asked, lowering his bow.  
The woman shrugged. "Mentally or physically?"  
Daryl sighed. "God dammit, we just had to get walkers killed and I am not in the mood for another."  
The woman looked confused. "Walkers?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Those zombie things."  
"Oh, flesh-eaters. I understand. And no, this girl is in a coma. Sir, she is my best friend and we have just come from Atlanta. I have barely kept her alive. She has been gone ever since this idiot hit her over the head with a bat on the third day of the apocalypse."  
Something about her words stuck in his head. "Why were you searching here?"  
"Janelle's friend Glenn marked some speed limit signs to help us find him. Is he here?"  
Daryl slowly nodded. "Yeah, he's here alright. Probably off with his girl or something." Just then Rick and Shane ran up.  
"Who are these people?" Rick snarled, pointing his pistol at the blonde boy.  
"Friends of a girl who's in a coma in the RV who is friends with Glenn."  
Shane snorted. "Glenn has a friend?"  
"Yeah?" asked Glenn, only hearing Shane's comment as he came running up. "Who are they?"  
Daryl through the bow back on his back. "I'm not explaining again."  
The woman sighed. "My name is Cara Gordan. I am from Michigan and am married to Reese Gordan. I'm twenty-three and kind of pregnant. My best friend is Janelle Brady, who is in a coma and has been since the third day of the apocalypse before some guy from this group knocked her in the head with a bat."  
Glenn's eyes widened. "Jen is alive?"  
Cara nodded, resting her hand on her stomach. "She's in the RV."  
Glenn tapped Daryl's arm. "Help me get her inside."  
Daryl rolled his eyes and they both disappeared into the RV.  
"Alright." Rick said, putting away his pistol. "We will just tell Hershel we lost you two in the beginning. So, who is this guy?"  
The blonde male frowned. "I'm Jake Wilson, Jen's boyfriend."  
Rick nodded as the RV door opened to revel Daryl and Glenn carrying a tiny brunette, obviously Janelle or Jen. Jake rolled his eyes and picked up the tiny girl from their arms.  
"Just to be clear; I appreciate you guys getting her, but when she wakes up, I want nobodies hands on her." Jake demanded.  
Cara rolled her eyes. "You cheated on her, Jake. It's Jen's choice if she is your girlfriend or not. You can't control her."  
"Yeah, well she can't control herself either because she is in a coma."  
Cara turned to Glenn. "You can grab her. He is just an overly protective douche bag."  
For some reason Daryl felt as if this tiny brunette was his responsibility, so instead of Glenn he grabbed her. "Your not exactly Hershel's favorite right now. I've got her." He turned to Jake. "You can calm down. Plus Hershel doesnt even know you." Daryl disappeared into the house, carrying Jen in his arms.  
"So you are pregnant?"Rick asked.  
"Gee, another one?" Shane snarled.

* * *

(Back to normal, Janelle's, Pov)  
_I felt content, happy even. I have never really once in my life felt truly happy. I was in a farm like bedroom and there was a man. He was very good-looking with his chestnut-brown hair, muscles that didn't look like he was on steroids but just perfect, and stormy blue eyes. He was leaning over my bed, just looking at me. Then a slightly larger Cara walked in and smiled at me.  
"I really hope she wakes up sometime soon. I would hate to have the baby without the baby's god mother awake."  
I was the god mother? I was so exited but I stayed in my state.  
The man smiled a bit, making me form butterflies on my stomach. "Her eyes are sort of open." His voice was just perfect.  
Cara sighed. "It happens a lot. It's like she's here but she's not."  
The man slightly frowned. "How do you get her to drink and eat?"  
"Pour something down her throat. Easier said then done." She walked over and kissed my forehead. "Please wake up soon Jenny. I miss you." she left and the man continued to stare at me. The gaze made me nervous and giddy, not creeped out at all like I always felt with Jake._


	4. Awake

**Authors note: I love you guys! This is my second chapter in 24 hours. I feel amazing!  
**

**SelGoesRawr: Haha I'm glad you got the reference! I don't think by the time I'm done with Jake, anybody will like him. Trust me with that one.**

**katie93319: You will just have to wait and see!**

Chapter four: Awake  
My eyes fluttered open, reveling the man from my dreams. He was sleeping in the chair next to the bed with his head leaned against the back of it. He looked more tiered in my dream and more bloody...that's for sure.  
"DARYL!" a woman's voice called up the stairs. "It's you turn for a shower!"  
The mans eyes opened up, revealing those smokey blue eyes. He stretched and stood up, glancing at me real quick. I slammed my eyes shut so he couldn't see I was awake. He sighed and walked over to the door, disappearing into the bathroom. I sat up, looking around. Where the hell was I? The last thing I remembered was shooting the flesh-eater behind Cara and something hitting my head. The water turned on in the other room. I looked at my skin, I needed a shower. There was this hottie sitting over my bed and it looked as if I just woke up after a while! Well...I sort of did... God did my body ache. I stretched up, rolling my shoulders back and I saw what I had on. Not much that's for sure. I was seriously in my bra and underwear. Why? I had no idea. But then again, I guess we didn't get a hospital gown and Walmart. I glanced across the room to find some of my destroyed jeans and a brown cotton V-neck shirt. I started to tug the jeans up my legs. I didn't hear the water go off seconds ago. So I grabbed the shirt and was about to pull it over my head. The door opened and the man walked out of it with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened when he saw me.  
"What's the matter? Never seen a girl in her bra?" I teased, trying to get the tension to lighten up.  
"You're awake." He simply stated.  
I slid the shirt over my head and nodded. "Yeah, about that, what the hell is going on?" He walked up next to me, grabbing his shirt and pants too.  
"I'll explain in a few seconds. Let me change."  
I turned around and stared at this little farm picture. "Where am I? How long have I been out?"  
He shrugged. "From what we learned from serious boy and Cara, you have been out since day three of the apocalypse."  
"And I'm still alive?"  
He nodded. "Apparently steroid boy was watching you all day and night to guard you from walkers."  
"Walkers?"  
"We call them walkers around here. Better get used to the term."  
I nodded and turned around, finding him putting on his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his abs, I just couldn't.  
"Note taken Captain." I saluted him. He narrowed his eyebrows at me.  
"I ain't the captain Tiny."  
I sighed. "Great nickname. Thank you. I think i know how short I am."  
He smiled a bit. "No wonder why steroid boy likes you so much. I feels in control of you because your size."  
That was the second time I've heard name. "Who is steroid boy?"  
"Your little boyfriend."  
Now I was lost. "I have a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah. Tall, Brad Pitt looking, total dick?"  
I sat down and buried my head in my hands. "Jake?"  
"Yeah."  
"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled. Just then three people threw open the door. One was a girl bit taller than me but blonde, one was another girl who was really taller than me with short brown hair but resembled the blonde, and the other was a larger looking Cara.  
"JEN!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me. I couldn't breathe. Both the blonde and the brunette were smiling at me. I had no idea who the hell these freaking people are and it was starting to really bug me.  
I let go of her and took a step back. "Cara, please tell me what the hell is going on, who are these people, AND WHY ISIN'T HE DEAD?!"  
She narrowed her eyebrows. "Who? Daryl?"  
Well there was one name. "NO! JAKE!"  
She bit her lip. "Well...I kind of found him in Atlanta... and he wouldn't leave once he found out you were in a coma.  
"God dammit..." I muttered. "Well, where are we?"  
"Um after your incident I locked you in your room and stuff and drove to Atlanta. There were a bunch of walkers everywhere, including one very annoying pretty boy. Then we went on our search for Glenn. We did, weeks later and found everyone." she pointed to the man. "That's Daryl Dixon." Then to the girls. "And these are Beth and Maggie, Hershel's, the man who owns the farm, daughters."  
"And how long have you and Jake been here?"  
She bit her lip. "A little over three weeks."  
"So I have been in a coma for..."  
"Two and a half months."  
"God dammit!" I stood up and marched into the bathroom, grabbing a box of year round contacts Cara got for me that you keep in your eyes for a complete year, that's why they are called year round if you couldn't tell. I slammed the door shut behind me, still pretty damn pissed. First of all, I wasn't there for Cara for two and a half months. Second, the one person I wanted dead, was alive and still calling me his girlfriend. And third, I was the only one who didn't know everyone, I was the odd one out. I put the contacts in and sighed.  
I walked out and sat back down on the bed. "So Glenn is alive?"  
"Yeah." Maggie said with a slight smile on her face.  
"Let me go meet everyone. Just let me look somewhat presentable."

* * *

After a very long shower I brushed my hair and threw in a fishtail braid. I walked out to find only Daryl in the room.  
"Where did Cara go?" I asked, running a wash cloth over my face.  
"She went to go tell everyone you were awake."  
I threw the cloth in the sink. "So what's your story captain? How did you come to meet this lovely group?"  
He looked down. "They aren't all lovely, Tiny."  
"First of all, I am 5'2. I'm not that short. Second, what are you talking about?"  
"Stay away from a man named Shane. He's insane. Just stay safe please."  
I laughed. "Like you care about my safety. You don't even know me."  
"Well Tiny, you are in the group now and I don't trust steroid boy to protect you."  
I took the gun in my pocket. "I don't need protection. I'm fine."  
"Really? Because I'm not the one who was put in a coma for long."  
I gave him the death glare. "It's not like I could control it."  
"Okay, I still don't think you are ready to not be protected. You don't know anything about these people, even Randall knows his fate. You don't know yours."  
"Randall?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Do you see, Tiny? You don't even know what is happening. Are you ready to go meet your new group?"  
I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
He led the way down stairs and into the kitchen where Beth and some other women were.  
Daryl smiled. "Ladies, this is Tiny. Tiny these ladies are Laurie and Carol and you already know Beth."  
"I'm actually Jen, not Tiny."  
Daryl rolled his eyes. "Whatever Tiny."  
The woman named Carol smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "It's good to find you awake, dear. We have been waiting for you to wake up for a while now. There are some people who want to see and meet you."  
"Alright. That's the plan."  
Carol released me. "Well it's nice to finally meeting you."  
"You too."  
"Nice meeting you Jen." Laurie piped in.  
"You too."  
"See you in a bit Jen." Beth chimed.  
Daryl started walking out the door. "Keep up Tiny."  
I ran to catch up with him finally doing so when out the door. "I bet you I could beat you in a race."  
Daryl laughed. "Like that can happen."  
"It's true. I can. I have some advantages with myself being 'tiny'. It means I can maneuver fast, which also makes it easier for me to protect myself. Therefor, I don't need a protector."  
"But you do."  
"But I don't. I don't need protection. I only need my gun."  
"But the sound attracts the walkers. Therefor, you would be dead."  
I sighed. "Won't your gun attract more walkers too?"  
"I don't have a gun. I have a crossbow."  
"Well then I know how to use a bow and arrow. I could be good at that."  
He shrugged. "You would need some training."  
"You know how to use one?"  
He nodded. "Yup. Used one before I met my baby."  
"Your baby?"  
He grabbed the crossbow off of his back. "Yup." A man came into view at the campsite. He had a shaved head and looked attractive, though nothing compared to Daryl. I had no idea why I was so attracted him, I really just was. He wasn't like anyone else.  
The man smiled at me and Daryl tensed up, making sure I was behind him. I rolled my eyes at me 'protector'.  
"Look who's awake." The man with the shaved head stated while extending his hand. I took it and instead of shaking it, he leaned down and kissed my hand.  
"Um, hi?"  
He grinned. "I'm Shane."  
Daryl's words rang thorough my ears; _Stay away from a man named Shane. He's insane. _That explained why Daryl was so tense. I smiled slightly.  
"Hi Shane, I'm Jen."  
His grin got bigger. "I know."  
Daryl frowned. "Hey Tiny, let's head out. Still got a lot of people to meet."  
"Until next time, Miss. Brady."  
Daryl and I started to walk away, him walking faster than before but kept looking at me as to see if I was keeping up. We reached a black and red tent with someone coming out of it. He was about 12 to 14 and was wearing a sheriff type hat.  
"Hey Carl. This is Jen."  
The kid smiled at me, extending his hand. All i hoped was that the kid didn't kiss it like Shane did. I gave him my non-slobbered over hand. It was a miracle, he shook it, not kissed! Thank god! "Nice to meet you Jen. I'm Carl Grimes, son of the sheriff."  
I smiled at him. "I can kind of tell with your hat."  
He blushed. "Yeah. Have you met my dad or mom yet?"  
Daryl shook his head. "Not your dad, kid but she has met your mom." He turned his head to me. "Lorrie is Rick's wife and Carl's mom."  
"Gotcha. Bye Carl, it was nice meeting you."  
"You too, miss."  
As Daryl and I walked away I smiled. "I got a miss."  
He smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on Captain! You know you are jealous because you didn't get a sir."  
"Completely Tiny, you caught me."  
I giggled. That was when I saw Glenn. I ran through the path and crushed him. "Oh my god. You're awake!" He exclaimed.  
I nodded. "Very much so as a matter of fact. I don't think I would be alive if it weren't for you."  
He smiled shyly. "I missed you, Brady."  
"Missed you too."  
Maggie cleared her throat. I let go of Glenn.  
"Um Jen, this is my girlfriend Maggie."  
I smiled at Maggie. "We've met."  
Maggie nodded.  
Daryl rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tiny. You gotta meet Rick and everyone before Hershel has a heart attack."  
"I'll see you soon Jen." Glenn announced, putting his arm around Maggie.  
Once again Daryl and I were walking, but this time it was towards a barn with two RV's, one was the one Cara and I took. "Do I have to see Jake now?" I pleaded to Daryl.  
He shook his head. "Don't worry Tiny, he's asleep."  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded. Two men came out of the barn, one an older looking man and the other looked like an older Carl. They smiled at me.  
"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." The older man joked.  
"It's great to have you here Jen." Carl's dad said, shaking my hand. "I'm Rick, the leader of this group and this is Hershel, the leader of the farm."  
"Thank you both for excepting me and Cara here. It means a ton to me."  
"My pleasure." Hershel stated, smiling.  
I was about to say something when I saw the RV door open to revel the biggest asshole I have ever met.


	5. Attraction

Author's Note: Thank you for you favorites, follows and reviews! They bring a smile to my face when I see them. This may be moving a little fast but keep in mind that Jen is a go getter and doesn't like to hide.

katie93319:Aww! Feel better! The wait is over!

Sydney: I love my cliffys! I love to pull the most random thing and spice my stories up! From this moment on, I will continue this story. I'm addicted to writing it!

Remember to favorite, follow and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Attraction**

(Daryl's POV)  
I hated to admit it, but damn Jen was beautiful. There was something about the girl that I just couldn't resist not taking a second to look at her. I didn't even know this girl and yet I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for a single minute. Even before she talked to me the first time and she was in her coma, I still felt drawn in. That and I had to watch her because of Shane. I didn't trust that guy and I swear he killed Otis. And watching Shane with Jen, made me know that I needed to keep a closer eye on her, not leaving her alone with Shane for a single second. Then there was her little boyfriend; the one that cheated on her. Let me be honest, I couldn't stand steroid boy for the sake of me. He was a self-centered, Ken doll that you just wanted to pop the head off. What shocked me was that Jen was the one who got cheated on. Steroid boy surprised me to even get a girl like Jen. But that was what most girls liked; Ken dolls. I rolled my eyes disgusted.  
"Do I have to see Jake now?" She pleaded. In those dark brown eyes were so much pain after what he did to her.  
I shook my head. "Don't worry Tiny, he should be sleeping."  
"Are you sure?" In that moment I saw it. I didn't know much about Janelle Brady but I could tell she didn't have an easy life before the apocalypse. Every time she had opened her heart she got stabbed. She was the strong one always. She needed someone to protect her and be strong for her. Steroid boy wasn't that guy.  
I nodded, that was all I could do. I could bring words because I didn't know myself if it was true. I did kick his ass yesterday in wrestling. Idiot thought he could kick my ass.  
We continued to the barn where Rick was. Speaking of the devil him and Hershel both came out, locking the door on the way back. I glanced at Cara's RV, hearing a noise inside. I knew it wasn't Cara because she was with Andrea, helping to feed the horses.

"It looks like sleeping beauty is awake." The old man joked.  
"It's great to have you here, Jen." Rick stated, holding out his hand which Jen took. "I'm Rick, the leader of this group and this is Hershel, leader of the farm."  
"Thank you both for excepting me and Cara here. It means a ton to me" You could tell how sincere it was, making the old man smile.  
"My pleasure." The old man said as the RV door creaked open. I turned to Jen to tell her but she saw it herself. I knew she was going to run or ignore him, but she did none. She simply did the most amazing thing ever. Jen turned to Rick and Hershel and smiled at them. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'm about to put someone else in a coma." She touched my shoulder for a brief second and stormed up to steroid boy. She took her fist and swung back, punching him in the eye, hard. Steroid boy fell on the ground and Jen clutched her hand, swearing under her breath. Then she came back up to Hershel, Rick and I. "Sorry about that. Do you have ice in the house?"

* * *

(NORMAL POV, AKA JEN'S)  
I was jumping up and down the walls. I got to spend a day with Daryl, alone. I don't know why I was so exited, I mean I've only the man for a few days but yet I was so attracted to him. But I think it was all in my head because he made no moves. None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. I think Shane hit on me more than Daryl which was sort of disturbing. All I got from Daryl were looks and glares if I was talking to Shane or Jake, neither of which I enjoyed. I was quite proud of my accomplishment. That black and blue bruise around Jake's eye made me feel powerful and back in control, which I really liked.  
I checked my reflection one last time. My hair was wavy from the braid I had it in yesterday and I no longer looked like a walker. I still wanted my makeup back badly, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I felt like a girl going on a date, but this wasn't a date at all. This was me learning how to get better at a quieter weapon. I hurried out of Beth's room which I was sharing and walked down the stairs. I smiled at Daryl who was waiting at the bottom stair.  
"Give me five seconds. My bow is in the dining room."  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "Why is it in the dining room?"  
"Because it just is Captain Dixon." I ran into the dinning room and grabbed my bow that was sitting on the table along with an apple. I ran back out, this time avoiding Daryl and just walking out the door.  
"So I was thinking we go into the woods. Andrea is in the shooting range and is in a mood."  
"Isn't she always in a mood?" I questioned, taking a bite of my apple.  
He shrugged. "Pretty much." He looked at the apple. "Hungry?"  
I nodded. "Yup. But that's a good thing so I can shoot things better."  
He half smiled and lead me into the woods.  
"So how do you like it here?" he asked, pushing away some branches.  
"It's alright. I'm glad for the company. I think if I just had to stay with Cara for long I would shoot her."  
He grinned. "Well ain't that nice."  
"Hey, you never said I had to be nice. I love my best friend to death but I seriously would kill her if she ate my cereal. It's happened before."  
"Then how is she still alive?"  
I smiled at him. "Magical powers of Janelle Brady. It's a real thing. Look it up on Google or something. Oh wait…"  
He tried to hide his smile and shook his head. "Oh Tiny, what am I going to do with you?"  
I could think of a few things, but I was terrified to say them. "There is really nothing to do with me but let me go out on my own."  
He shook his head. He really did that a lot. "Not going to happen Tiny. Better get used to it."  
I scrunched my lips together, sort of pissed. "I don't understand why everyone is treating me like I am made of glass. Especially you."  
"Hey, I'm not treating you like anything."  
"Yeah, don't I know it." I mumbled.  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean, Tiny?"  
I rolled my eyes. "It means nothing Daryl, just forget it."  
He shook his head and put his arm on the trunk of the tree, making me stop moving. "Janelle, what are you talking about."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Wow. You called me Janelle. You are off of you a-game captain."  
"Tiny, what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing! Can I please just learn how to shoot this better?"  
He dropped his hand and sighed. "Yeah." He walked away and leaned against a tree. "Show me your best effort."  
I did. And I missed my target. By a lot. I expect Daryl to laugh at me but he wasn't. He looked concerned. "Your not going anywhere alone." He walked over and grabbed the bow, shooting it and hitting the target. He gave the bow back and gave me another arrow. He got behind me and put his hands on the bow, repositioning my own. "You gotta aim. Close your one eye and aim for the whole." I did, but I felt week in my knees and arms. He pulled back the string with me and looked me in the eye. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I let go and hit the center of my target, but my eyes weren't focused on the target and neither were his. I dropped the bow, my eyes never leaving his, and turned to face him.  
"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I asked breathlessly.  
He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. Oh my god, I couldn't breathe! I was about to end up in another coma! Yes I have kissed a number of men but nothing was compared to Daryl's. My knees felt week and it Daryl wouldn't have picked me up and pinned me against the tree I think I would be passed out on the ground right now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, opening my mouth up a bit. His tongue met mine as a blood curdling scream ran through the air. Daryl set me down and grabbed the bow, making us both run back to the house. Daryl kept my hand in his as we dodged branches and trees, finally reaching the house. In the middle of the yard was a walker, picking from Dale. Daryl shot it with the bow and got it off of him. Everyone around rushed to see what had happened.  
"He's bit." Daryl announced. He grabbed the crossbow off of his back and shot the crying Dale in the forehead.

* * *

I unzipped Daryl's tent and stepped in. "Knock knock?"  
He gave me an unreadable glare. "Come in."  
I walked up behind him and kneeled down to him resting my chin on his shoulder and my body on his back. I wrapped my arms around his arms and kissed his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
He nodded and placed his hand on mine. "Yeah. I'm fine. I don't know about Andrea though. She and T-dog were the closest to him. Rick was pretty close too."  
I kept kissing his bare shoulder. "I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about you."  
He sighed and turned his face to mine, kissing my lips briefly. "I'm more worried about you."  
"Why would you be worried about me? I barely knew the guy."  
"Yes, but I saw the way you reacted when it happened."  
"I was shocked. Why wouldn't I be?"  
He shrugged and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and inhaled deeply. I knew we had only known each other a few days but it felt like years with him, like what happened a few hours ago happened weeks ago. With Daryl I just had that connection. It was strange, but it felt right.  
"I don't want you around Shane, Jen. I really don't. He likes you too much." I pulled out of the hug.  
"How did that come up?"  
He looked down and scrunched his lips together. "The way he looks at you... I don't like it. So please, have me around if you do talk to him."  
"Daryl, you can't keep me safe constantly."  
"Oh yeah? Watch me. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe."  
"Why?" That was my question. Why me before these people that he has known for months.  
He looked me in the eye. "I don't know. I really like you Jen. And I know it's weird and or strange because we've only known each other for a few days, but I just do."  
I blushed and buried my head back in his chest. I felt like I finally belonged someplace.  
"Hey Jenny?" he asked.  
"Um hm?"  
"I know there is a nice cozy bed in the house, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to give that bed back to Beth?"  
I grinned and laid down, pulling up the covers around both him and me. "I think so. I think poor Beth needs that bed back."  
"So you will be needing a place to sleep." he stated, grinning back at me and laying down.  
"I guess I will. Oh gee, I have no place to do that."  
He pulled me closer. "Oh yes you do."


	6. Ramen

**AU**T**HORS NOTE: ****You guys are amazing! I am freaking out inside about how well this story is going over! Be glad that I am loosing my precious sleeping hours because I need to get an idea out! (Just don't tell my coach...)! Let me know what you are thinking! I would love to hear from you (and hear you bash Jake...especially in this chapter)!**

SelGoesRawr: The wait is over! Plus, here is your Jake reaction...and Cara.

**katie93319: Dale was getting annoying in the TV show and then they killed him off...making me pretty sad and re-watch episodes and didn't find him annoying at all, So I totally understand what you mean. You will see that Jen is going to bring out the best and the worst of Daryl...dun dun dun!**

ANGEL LOVE 1728: I plan on it:) I'm so glad you like it

**Well you know what I always say... Follow, favorite and review my lovelies! **

Chapter 6: Ramen  
It was a week after Dale's death and everyone was still taking it pretty hard. I felt hopeless, I didn't know what they were going through. I haven't lost anybody in my lifetime. I had no one to loose. Rick was set on honoring Dale, insisting on not killing Randall, the guy in the barn. Daryl wouldn't let me go near the barn. He claimed he was dangerous, but everyone else agreed. Jake kept trailing around me like a lost puppy dog, claiming he loved me and other shit. Yeah, he loved that I could kill walkers easily and save his ass, and now with a bow and arrow thanks to Daryl. I was cooking some Ramen packets for everyone in the kitchen with Cara, who was acting very strange and weird.  
"It's such a shame that Jake is here." She stated.  
"Yup. I wish he was a walker."  
"Yup. I agree." She drained the water from the pot. "I don't like him."  
"Yeah? Neither does anyone else."  
"Yup." She walked over and started to rip open the packages of seasoning. "I don't get him."  
"Neither does anyone else, Car."  
"Yup."  
I threw my towel on the counter and put my hands on my hips. "Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Well what is it you have to say?"  
She sighed and put down her spoon. "Are you back with Jake?"  
"What? No! Why would you think that?"  
"Well, you moved from Beth's room and I have no idea where you are staying, you are acting all fishy, and I don't think I have ever seen you this happy. Especially in an apocalypse!"  
"Well it's not because of Jake."  
"I'm starving." A voice said from the doorway. "Is it almost ready?" Cara turned to see who it was, but I knew.  
"Give us five minutes, Daryl." She responded.  
I turned to see him completely examining me. I blushed and looked back down at the Ramen. I heard footsteps come between Cara and I. "What flavor is it?" he whispered in my ear.  
"It's chicken flavor."  
"Aww but Tiny, I wanted shrimp."  
"Well you are getting chicken or you can cook yourself and like it."  
He grinned at me. "Alrighty Captain."  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't use my nickname for you on me."  
"Oh yeah? Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"That's not a good reason."  
"Do you want me to start calling you tiny?"  
"It's a perfect reason."  
I nodded. "It really is. Now if you will give us a little space, we can get your chicken flavored Ramen noodles for you."  
He grinned at me. "Perfect." He walked out of the room and Cara looked confused.  
"Did you see that?" She whispered to me.  
"See what?" I asked, putting the noodles into the bowls.  
"Daryl Dixon was examining you from head to toe! Then you two were in a flirting match over Ramen noodles."  
I blushed. "Yeah, I saw."  
She looked confused still but just for a second before it hit her. "Oh my god. You are with Daryl."  
I blushed a deeper shade of pink. "Maybe."  
She squealed. "Oh my god! Why the hell haven't you told me!?"  
Patricia poked her head in. "No swearing in my house, Cara."  
"Sorry Patricia. Won't happen again."  
Patricia left and Cara whisper screamed. "Holy shit! And here I thought you were singing merry little songs with Jake again! I mean, I was freaking out a little bit inside." she looked around the kitchen. "So you are staying in his tent?"  
I nodded and went back to serving Ramen. "Yes. Will you stop freaking out now?"  
"No! How far have you gone?"  
I looked at her tiredly. "First base. Calm down." I took four bowls of Ramen and hauled them out to the dinning area were not many sat. It was only Carl, Patricia, Lorrie, Carol, Jake, Beth, Daryl and Hershel. I served the first four people closest to me, purposely skipping Daryl.  
"Hey Tiny? How come the kid gets food before me?"  
I smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, because Carl doesn't bitch about wanting shrimp flavor and not chicken."  
Carl grinned at me. "I like the chicken flavor the best."  
"Kiss ass..." Daryl muttered.  
Patricia slapped his arm. "There will be no swearing in this house! You hear me Daryl Dixon? Especially not to children."  
I gave Carl a secret high-five.  
"Wait a second, I want my food!" Daryl followed me into the kitchen and Cara winked before grabbing the other bowls of Ramen and carrying them away.  
Daryl pinned me against the fridge and smiled.  
"What happened to the Ramen?"  
"It can wait." he said with a sly smile. Before I could respond he kissed me, sending shivers down my spine. "I say screw the Ramen."  
I giggled and threw my arms around his neck. "I worked so hard for nothing?"  
He shook his head. "Who said it's for nothing? The kiss-ass likes the chicken Ramen." he angled his head so he kissed my neck. "I personally like spicy Ramen."  
"What happened to shrimp flavor?"  
"Seriously Tiny? Are you trying to kill the mood?"  
"I don't think this conversation is about Ramen anymore."  
"Um, you know it isn't." He leaned in and kissed me passionately, being interrupted by a throat being cleared. I let go of Daryl to see Jake. Part of me wanted to shrivel up and die, the other part made me want to jump Daryl right in front of him. And then there was always that part of me who wanted to kill him.  
"Well, well. If the redneck didn't try to steal my girl." He said, cracking his knuckles."  
I ducked out from Daryl. "First of all, I'm not your girl, nor will I ever will be."  
"Second," Daryl started. "She's my girl. So you can go back to your little Barbie dream house Ken."  
"Let's settle this." Jake demanded, taking off his shirt.  
Daryl smiled and cracked his neck. "Let's."  
"Or we can let Jen decide." Cara said, coming back to put the pan away. She was followed by Beth, Lorrie and Carol.  
"Yes, or we can let Jen decide." I agreed in third person.  
"What's your choice Jenny?" Jake asked me.  
"Easy, I choose Daryl."  
Jake flared his nostrils, his face becoming more increasingly red. "NO YOU DON'T!" he hurled himself at Daryl. Then the boys were punching each other to the death. I sighed. As much as would love to see Daryl kill Jake, I don't think Hershel would like that too much. So I bent over and pulled Daryl off of him and stepped in front of him.  
"YES I DO!" I screamed in his face. Now everyone was in the room, including the ones who were in the barn seconds ago. "Seriously Jake, it was your dumb mistake to lose me. I probably would have dumped you when the apocalypse broke out though."  
"No you wouldn't."  
Cara stepped in. "She was actually going to. She thought you were overly protective and obsessive."  
Jake rolled his eyes and got up. "Your just saying that because of the red neck. You were in love with me Jenny, don't you forget it."  
I rolled my eyes. "You wish I was in love with you." To be honest, I really was. But I wasn't crazy about him like he was for me. With him it began to get really obsessive and it freaked me out a little bit."  
He took a bowl of Ramen off the counter. "I will be eating this in my RV."  
"My RV..." Cara mumbled.  
He walked out the door and I turned to Cara. "Why did you save him in Atlanta?"  
She shrugged. "I ask myself that more and more everyday."  
I turned to Daryl to find him livid, his mouth bleeding. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a towel, and wet it down, wringing it out before wiping the blood off of his mouth. I handed him the towel.  
"Thank you." He mumbled, pressing the towel against his mouth.  
"Don't thank me. I'm the reason you got hurt."  
He shrugged. "Yes and no. I wanted to beat the shit out of him since day one."  
I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. I turned to everyone. "Please don't say that ruined your appetite."  
They all shook there heads and protested loudly to attempt at the obvious awkwardness that surrounded everyone.  
"Good. Let's eat."

* * *

I woke up to a commotion outside of the tent.  
"He's gone!" Glenn shouted.  
I sat up and looked out the tent window to find everyone running around the barn to see the lock picked off.  
"Who's gone?" I asked Carol who was running by.  
"Randall."  
My eyes widened and I turned to a sleeping Daryl. I shook his shoulder to get him to wake up. "Daryl, come on. Daryl!"  
His eyes fluttered open. "You know a good morning kiss isn't a bad thing..."  
"Randall is gone."  
That got his attention. He reached over to put his shirt on, sliding it over his head and un-zipping the tent. He helped me out and zipped it back up. We ran toward the barn to find it completely empty.  
"How did this even happen?" I asked Daryl.  
He shrugged. "I have no idea." He turned to Rick who was examining the barn to see what happened. "Any ideas?"  
Rick shook his head. "It looks like he slipped out of the handcuffs."  
"How is that even possible? When Merle did it he lost his hand!"  
Rick shook his head. "It's the only reasonable answer. The cuffs are still here."  
"Could someone let him go?" I asked, still behind Daryl.  
"And who would do that?" Rick asked me.  
"I don't know but it's a reasonable answer."  
"Shane might have." Daryl mumbled.  
"Oh come on now, Daryl." Rick scolded. "Why would Shane do that? Plus I think you just don't like him because of Jen."  
"Damn strait I don't like him cause of Jen! He is always watching her! He's sick in the head and I'm pretty damn sure he killed Otis!"  
Rick looked like he had been slapped in the face.  
"Listen man, I know he's like your best friend, but that was then. The apocalypse has turned him crazed. I don't like the women around here being around him. And you should think that the most because I keep hearing conversations in the morning between Shane and your woman, about how the baby is his."  
I was looking at the floor. Daryl was pissed, Rick was pissed, I was very interested in the ground; or so I looked.  
Rick marched up to Daryl in a rage. "You heard what?!"  
Of course, that was interrupted by the one and only, Shane.


	7. The Search

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****I can seriously not get away from my laptop I am so sucked into this story! Of course somethings will be affected because there are three new people in the group!**

**ANGEL LOVE 1728: He did  
Guest (SelGoesRawr): You will have to wait and see:)**

Chapter seven: The search

I'm not kidding when I say this, but Daryl really hated Shane. I think Daryl hated Shane even before I came in the picture. Daryl probably hated Shane more than I hated Jake... that says something. So even though I believed Shane's story about Randall escaping, assaulting him, and taking his weapon, Daryl called bull shit.  
"I don't believe him." He mumbled to me, heading to the tent with me to grab his crossbow and my bow.  
I sighed. "Yes, I think we have that established.  
"I think he let Randall go. Those cuffs were on tight. I checked them all the time. There is no way he escaped without loosing his hands like Merle did. Shane and Rick both have keys and for sure Rick didn't do it."  
"Yes, but someone could steal it from Shane or Rick easily."  
"Yeah? Like who?"  
I looked at the ground. "Andrea..."  
He looked at me funny. "Andrea?"  
I nodded. "There is something so fishy about her. Maybe Andrea wanted to transfer groups. She's a mess about Dale also."  
"And how would she get the key off Shane?"  
"Same way any slutty girl ends up getting what she wants."  
"Begging?"  
I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I don't know what your definition of slutty is, but I can easily tell you that they don't get what they want by begging. Usually they get the men to do the begging."  
"Sex?"  
"Ding ding ding!"  
He shook his head. "Still don't think it's Andrea. It's gotta be Shane." He unzipped the tent and grabbed our weapons. "I still don't want you going on this. I would feel better if you stayed here with the others."  
I shook my head. "Not going to happen. I'm going with you no matter what. Plus, I would still go if you werent." I grabbed my bow and started walking back.  
Daryl stopped me by putting his hand on the tree again. "Why do you do this to me?"  
I ducked under his arm but he caught my waist and pinned me against the tree. "I don't understand what you are talking about."  
He kissed me for a few seconds, but pulled away, making me want more. "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, Jen. I don't want Randall or a walker getting you me not being able to save you."  
I wrapped my hands around his neck. "You don't need to worry about that at all. I'm safe if I'm with you."  
"And if I let you out of my sight for a second?"  
"I have my bow. I'll be safe. I can take care of myself."  
He sighed. "I have a bad feeling about today. Promise me if anything goes down, you will find me."  
"Daryl..."  
"Promise me now!"  
I nodded and held him tight. "I promise."  
"Say it..."  
I sighed. "I promise if anything happens i will find you."  
"Even if there is a single walker..."  
"Now you are just being rude. I can handle a single walker..."  
"Say it!"  
"Fine. Even if it a single walker. Are you happy?"  
"Are you staying behind?"  
I shook my head. "No way."  
He grabbed my face and kissed me. "Then I think you have your answer."  
I rolled my eyes and started towards Glenn, Shane and Rick, Daryl standing next to me, clearly pissed.

* * *

Daryl was tracking Randall, even though Shane claimed he was the opposite way. So between Rick's, Shane's and Daryl's bickering, Glenn and I were having our own small little conversation, whispering  
"So what is the plan after the farm?" I asked him.  
He shrugged. "I have no idea. It's all up to Rick."  
"Doesn't anyone else have a say in anything?"  
"Yes and no. Hershel probably has the biggest influence over Rick, then probably your boyfriend."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why would Daryl have a bigger influence over Rick then Shane would?"  
"Rick trusts Daryl. I can't say the same about Shane. I think it has something to do with Shane and Lorrie."  
"Shane and Lorrie?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, before Rick woke from his coma, Lorrie thought Rick was dead like Shane told her. So who does Lorrie turn to for comfort about her husband's death?"  
"The next best thing to her husband, his best friend."  
"Bingo. The guy who saved her and her son from being bit. So what happens when Rick returns from the dead?"  
"Lorrie acts like it never happens."  
"And Shane?"  
Then it loomed on me. "He goes insane. He thinks he is in love with her and is pissed at Rick."  
"And what happens when Lorrie finds out she is pregnant?"  
"She tells Rick what happens because she thinks it might be Ricks."  
He shook his head. "Your wrong about that one, college girl. Rick found out first because Lorries abortion pills Maggie and I risked our life's for. And Lorrie still is convinced it's Rick's. Now Shane is convinced it's his."  
I shook my hands. "Drama!"  
He smiled. "You would think it would end with the apocalypse but apparently not."  
The men finished talking and Daryl walked over to Glenn and I. "We are splitting up. We go follow the tracks while Shane and Rick follow where Shane made up his story."  
"And if they kill each other in the process?" I asked him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
"I say let them. They are pissing everyone at camp off with there stupid bickering."  
I rolled my eyes and started walking.

About ten minutes later was when we got our first big lead.  
"Stop." Daryl commanded, holding out his arms to stop Glenn and I from going any farther. He crouched down to look at the foot prints. "One set ends right here."  
"So Shane lied about somethings, huh?" Glenn asked.  
Daryl nodded. "I think he's been lying since day one. But yeah. We are at least half a mile away from where he said he followed Randall." He turned around to the tree. "There is blood on here."  
I stepped back to see. He wasnt kidding. A smear of blood was all over the trunk of the tree. I looked away to find it. I grabbed the bow off my back and shot my arrow right into the head of the Randall walker.  
Glenn slapped me on the back. "Good one, Jen."  
I shrugged and ran up to the dead, walker Randall. I looked all over his clothes. "There are no bite marks..."  
"Are you sure? Not even a scratch?" Glenn asked.  
Daryl shook his head. "Nothing except a broken neck."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "So how was he turned into a walker?"  
"I don't know. But all I do know is that Shane is officially a crazy liar and I don't want him around you."  
"You didn't want him around me before..."  
"Well now it's different."  
"How so?"  
"At first it was jealousy, now it's safety."  
I didn't want to start a fight with him and I didn't want to be around Shane anymore either. I grabbed his hand. "If it makes you feel any better, I wasnt going to in the first place."  
He kissed my shoulder, having to bend down because how tiny I was. "Let's get back. It's getting dark."  
I nodded and jumped up on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on his stomach with my legs.  
"Don't you think you are a little old for piggy back rides?" He asked.  
"What do you think?"  
He shook his head. "Nope."

* * *

"Where is Rick?" Lorrie asked the second we walked in the house.  
I sighed and clung to Daryl's arm. "He went with Shane to find Randall. We thought he would be back by now."  
"Well he's not." She snapped.  
"Well that's your problem, not mine."  
"Listen here..."  
"Woah ladies!"Daryl stopped Lorrie mid sentence. "Don't try to kill each other." He turned to Lorrie. "I'm sure Rick's fine. He's the big bad sheriff." He turned to me. "Jen, go rest on the couch for a minute. You are exhausted." I tried to protest but he put his finger on my lips. "I'll be there in a minute."  
I kissed his cheek and walked into the living room with Glenn, laying down on the couch.  
"So did you find Randall?" Hershel asked, sitting on the chair.  
I nodded. "Shane killed him by a broken neck."  
"But that's not it." Glenn interrupted.  
I sighed. "He came back as a walker, even though there were no bites or anything."  
"Is he dead?" Carol asked.  
Daryl walked into the room and sat down on the couch. "Yeah. Jen took him out."  
I turned and laid my head on his lap, him stroking my hair. "Now we have another issue." I stated. "What are we going to do about Shane?"  
"He probably killed Otis." Daryl pitched in.  
"I don't want him on my farm. I never have." Hershel announced.  
"So we just kick him out like that?" Andrea asked, coming in with Lorrie and Beth.  
"I think we should." Maggie said from behind. "He's a danger to us all. How do we know if he is lying to us or not?"  
"We-" Andrea started but was interrupted by something. It wasnt one of the group, it was a gun shot.


	8. Feeding the Fire

**Authors Note: **** I have one thing to say...please don't hate me!  
Katie93319: I'll let you in on a secret. I never have liked Lorrie, not even in episode 1. Don't worry, I am too a rambler. **

**Chapter eight: Feeding the Fire**  
I jumped at the sound of the gun. All I knew was I was right, we shouldn't have left Rick alone with Shane. Now he was dead. Lorrie was freaking out, screaming and yelling because he wasnt home. So everyone else was thinking the exact thing I said in the beginning.  
I turned to Daryl. "Do you think it could just be a walker?" I asked hopefully.  
He shook his head. "Rick had silent weapons, so did Shane somewhat." He lowered his mouth to my ear, away from the hearing of Lorrie or the rest of the group. "One of them is gone. One killed the other. Listen, if Shane comes back he has some hold over the group. We need to get away. You, me, Cara and the baby."  
All the others left and ran to the porch to see where the gun was coming from.  
I looked down. "What about the others? Glenn and Maggie? Beth and Carol? Do we just leave them here with Shane? I don't think I could do that, Daryl."  
He pulled me into his arms. "Listen to me. Yours and Cara's safety is the most important thing. The others will be fine. Shane is insane but he wouldn't hurt them."  
"He killed Rick."  
He shook his head. "Hey, we don't know that yet. Rick could have killed Shane."  
"He wouldn't guess it. Rick is too blind to see the affair when it was obvious to everyone else."  
"Rick is more paranoid now. Some paranoia is good." He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. "No matter what, you are gonna be fine. I promise."  
I kissed him again when a thought popped into my head. "Daryl? Why do you like your crossbow so much?"  
"Because it's badass and silent..."  
"And why do you want it silent?"  
"Because loud noises like gunshots attract walkers."  
I gave him the look.  
"Oh no." he mumbled. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the porch. From beyond the fence there were thousand of walkers.  
"Oh god." I mumbled.  
"Okay everyone." Daryl announced. "Get your weapons. Guns, knives, whatever. Stack up on ammo and do it pronto."  
Everyone started leaving but Daryl pulled me aside. "Listen. Do you remember our deal this morning?"  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
"Good."  
"I'll follow it on one condition."  
He raised a brow.  
"If you can't find me, I'm pretty much dead. Get Cara or Carol to safety. Get yourself out of there."  
"Jen, I can't do that."  
"Yes you can." I pulled him toward me, kissing his neck. "Please. Do it for me."  
"Jen..."  
"Daryl... do it. I will try to get out. If I do, I will meet you at Sophia's truck."  
He kissed me again, this time with fright. "Don't die. Please."  
I gave him a smirk. "Hey, I've already been in a coma and still survived during the apocalypse. This is nothing." He still looked uneasy. "I'll be fine."  
I ran in the house to grab my bow and guns. I went to my chest in Beth's room and grabbed extra arrows and lots of it. I don't think I could have fit another arrow in the quiver. I ran down the stairs and back outside to find the walkers plowing through the fence Hershel put up. Everyone's weapons were out, but no Lorrie was freaking out about another thing. This one I actually didn't want to shove a sock down her throat; Carl. I pressed my bow to my side, still shaking. Daryl came up and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Are you alright?"  
I nodded. "I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm alright."  
Then the fence broke and walker after walker flooded in.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes. Last night was a blur. I couldn't remember much. I remembered his kiss. His eyes. His smile. And now i don't know if he is gone. I remember the fire of the barn. I remember Rick with Carl getting to safety. I remember Patricia and Beth's boyfriend going down. I remember Jake going down after admitting to me that he helped Shane get Randall. I remember Cara... I shuttered, pushing it out of my mind. I remember Andrea and I running all night and morning to get away from all the walkers when a hooded figure with two pet walkers saved us.  
"Well your awake." Andrea stated.  
I sat up, my body aching. "Yeah? I didn't know that!"  
She rolled her eyes at me. "God Janelle, I know you don't like me but you are stuck with me."  
"That's a understatment..."  
She looked down at the ground. "Who do we know is gone?"  
"Patricia, Jake, Jimmy and..."  
She looked at me impatiently. "And?"  
I took a deep breath and sighed. "And Cara. Her and her baby are gone. I saw it all."  
Andrea reached out to touch my arm. I flinched and scooted away. "Don't touch me! Ever!"  
A pregnant pause filled the air. "Who got out?" She asked.  
"I only saw Rick, Hershel and Carl, and Maggie and Glenn."  
She nodded. "Carol and Daryl got out."  
I sighed in relief. I felt as if a big weight had been taken off my shoulders.  
"You can cry if you want. You did just loose your best friend."  
I shook my head. "I don't cry. I haven't been able too since i was thirteen. And neither would I cry in front of you."  
She sat up. "What the hell is your problem with me?"  
"I have a list that will end in five days if you really want to know."  
Then the cloaked figure came in, then threw it to the floor and bent down. "Who are you?" She asked.  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
Andrea rolled her eyes. "Seriously Janelle? This woman saved our lives and you still think you are the queen of the world. unbelievable..."  
The woman held her hand up to Andrea. "I also took you to some strange place blindfolded." She turned to me and held her hand out. "I'm Michonne."  
As stubborn as I was and pissed, I refused to take it. "Alright."  
Andrea rolled her eyes again. I was about to stab them out if she did it again. She held out her hand to Michonne. "Hi, I'm Andrea. And this is my friend..."  
I coughed. "Not friend."  
She sighed. "Well, this is just Jen or Janelle."  
I smiled cruelly. "It's a pleasure."  
"Let me guess. Your friends die in that attack?"  
I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk to her like she is a therapist. My seventh foster mom made me go to a therapist as a condition for dating Stephen.  
Michonne nodded. "I understand. Someone you love?"  
I looked away.  
She nodded again. "Husband? Boyfriend? Lover?"  
"No." I mumbled. "He didn't die..."  
She nodded. I was about to start calling her bobble. "I get it."  
I sat up on my knees. "And who are those walkers you have on the chains, huh? Want to talk about it?" I leaned back to the wall. "I thought so."  
She marched out of the room and Andrea turned to me. "Seriously Jen? Are you trying to get us kicked out?"  
I shrugged. "Maybe."  
She threw her head back against the wall. "Listen, I don't know how close you are...nevermind, were with Daryl and I know you two only knew each other for a few weeks but you two had something that nobody else had. I never have seen it before but you two were joined at the hip from day one. Even when you were in a coma he never left your room a single day. I think he was there more then Cara was."  
Hearing both of their names felt like daggers were being shoved into my heart.  
"Nobody has ever seen Daryl open up like that. He was himself around you. I was actually jealous of your relationship. I've known these people far longer then you and yet you two were making out on what? Day seven?"  
"Day three..." I mumbled.  
"You see? I will admit that I did have sex with Shane, but I regret it. What you to have is amazing."  
I turned to her. "Thank you for the inspirational talk but it just made me feel worse."  
She sighed. "Cara was amazing. That baby would have been amazing."  
"Will you stop talking? You're giving me a headache."  
Michonne came back in with canned fruit. "I'm sorry to hear about all that Janelle. If there is anything I can do, say it."  
I nodded. "There is. I want to find the rest of the group."


	9. Eight Months Later

**Authors Note: ****I am warning you now that in the next few chapters you may start to hate me a bit!  
**

**Guest: Sorry! I'm just warning you now that Cara is gone, Jen is going to be even more emotionally damaged.**

katie93319: I feel very sorry for my fictional character. If I had a choice of either turning into a walker or spending a minute with her...let's just hope that being a walker is better than it looks. You are going to see changes in both Daryl and Jen both!

**Enjoy chapter nine! Favorite, Follow, and Review, it makes me write faster!  
**

* * *

Chapter nine: Eight Months Later  
(season three)  
I wrapped my fingers around my bow, gripping it tight. With eight months of training I learned to use it so much better. My bow became my prized weapon and my love. Michonne nodded at me and raised her sword, swiping the heads off of the five walkers that were closing in on us. I loaded my bow up and made a shot that landed in the center of a walkers head.  
"Jen!" Michonne yelled. "Get inside!"  
I ducked inside the door and we slammed it shut, sliding to the floor. We were heavily breathing, trying to catch our breath.  
"We need to get help for Andrea." I panted.  
She nodded. "We can barely get out of here though, let alone get her someplace with medical attention."  
"Wee need to move out still. If anything happens we can't stay here. This area is filled with walkers. We need to find someplace safe like a hospital if we clear that out."  
"I've already thought of a prison but that was over run."  
I got up, grabbing a water bottle from my bag, Michonne trailing after me. I walked into the room and tossed the bottle to Andrea, landing perfectly in her lap.  
"Drink." I said, leaning against the wall.  
Andrea unscrewed the cap, took a small sip, then closed it back up, handing it to me.  
"I said drink."  
She sighed. "I did."  
"You took a drop. Now drink."  
She crushed the bottle, water spewing out.  
"You ungrateful bitch! Michonne and I went out to get you some damn water and you waste it!" I yelled. I grabbed the empty bottle and chucked it at the wall. "You might as well die! Some people would kill for that water and you dump it out!"  
Michonne touched my arm. "Jen..."  
I whipped around. "Don't 'Jen' me! You know I'm right! We risk our lives everyday for her and I still don't know why!"  
"She's apart of our group..."  
"What group?! It's three of us! One is sick and might die. We are not a group! We are three women trying to survive!" I dropped my bag and walked away.

* * *

The next day we left. We made our way out north, trying to find shelter. Traveling through the forest with Andrea was just painful. I waned her to shut up but she just kept whining. You would think that in the eight months I spent with her that I would like her more. Honestly, I kind of hated her more than what I did back at the farm.  
"Michonne..." I warned as I saw a plane spiraling from the sky.  
"Duck!" She yelled.  
She kneeled behind a large log and I helped Andrea down. The helicopter crashed with a large thud. Michonne almost got up but I pulled her down.  
"What?" She whispered. I pointed to a car coming around the corner.  
"That."  
The car came to a stop and a group of people got out, one that looked oddly familiar. They were talking and Andrea about said something but I covered her mouth. The chains of Michonne's pet walkers shook. I nudged her and she stood up and sliced their heads of with her sword. Andrea gasped as Michonne ducked back down.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Blondie." The familiar man said from behind us, pointing a pistol at Andrea's head.

* * *

We were brought to some odd place. Odd because it looked like a home from a year ago before shit went down. A bunch of men kept on asking me loads of questions, none of which Michonne or I answered. Andrea just kept mumbling random stuff in her sleep.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" The familiar one said to me, winking at me.  
I smiled at him sarcastically. "Thank you! It means the world to me to know what you are thinking!" I changed my face as he got up in my space. "Seriously, back the hell away from me."  
He laughed and walked away towards the other men. "We gotta feisty one over here boys. Tiny but mighty."  
They all joined in on the laughter and Michonne and I rolled our eyes.  
"That's right. And I could easily kick your ass if you set me free."  
He shook his head. "Not going to happen spit fire. So you best get comfortable around here. Plus, I'd like that too much."  
I rolled my eyes again. I wanted to slap him across the face and if my hands weren't tied behind my back, I think I would have. "Listen here..." I started.  
Andrea opened her eyes and sat up. "What's going on?"  
The familiar man smiled at her. "Well Blondie, your little friend is about to fall in love with me." He turned and winked at me. I spit on him and it landed on his arm.  
I grinned. "Head over heals in love."  
Andrea shook her head. "I wouldn't go there if I were you."  
The man narrowed his eyebrows. "And why is that, Blondie?"  
She smiled at him. "Because Daryl would kick your ass for laying a finger on his girlfriend."  
The man's eyes got big. "You are with Daryl?"  
I smiled cruelly. "What's it to you?"  
He got up in my face. "Listen spit fire, you listen up. You will start answering my questions or we will not treat Blondie and she is almost dead."  
I sighed. "I was eight months ago before we got separated by a walker attack."  
He nodded, not at what I said but at me. "Good to know my baby brother has taste."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "What? Who the hell are you exactly?"  
He smiled at me, getting in my face. "You first, spit fire."  
Then I saw it, his eyes. That's why he was so familiar. The same smokey blue color as someone I missed very badly. "I'm Jen. I would shake your hand but I'm a bit tied up at the minute, literately."  
He laughed. "I'm surprised my baby brother went for you. You probably gave him a run for his money. He usually went for the quiet types."  
I smiled politely. "That's great to know. I'll talk to him about it when you get me out of here."  
He laughed again. Apparently I was funny because this guy never stopped laughing or smiling! "Not going to happen spit fire."  
I pulled out my puppy dog face. "Please Merle?"  
That did it. That shocked him that I knew his name. "How do you..."  
I smiled the same fake ass polite smile. "You see, as Andrea said, I was with Daryl. I think I would know his brother."  
He turned to Andrea. "I thought you was joking."  
She shook her head. "They hooked up and everything. Daryl said more to her then he did to any of us total. He would die for her."  
I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't go that far..."  
Merle wasn't smiling. He got pissed and stormed off.  
"What is it with everyone storming off all the time like a two-year old?" Andrea asked.  
I looked at the most annoying blonde in the world. "Andrea? Would you shut the hell up?"

* * *

(Daryl's POV)  
I shot the arrow at the trapped walker in one of the cells. "Home sweet home." I mumbled. I was still pissed at Rick for making us move in here. A week after the walker infestation at the farm I went back. The only bones I saw were Jimmy's, Cara's, Patricia's, but none of Jen's in a mile distance in all directions around. Rick claimed I was delusional and I had no way of telling who's were who's. It was easy though. Jen was much smaller than everyone that was in the group other than Carl but he was at the prison with them. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Jen was to strong to just die like that. I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything anymore. Carol was the one person I never got mad at for anything. I just had a stronger tolerance for her. But she was no Jen. I knew the girl for two weeks and yet I have never felt so comfortable with anyone in my life. If this woman was still alive, I would find her.


	10. Hope

**Authors Note: ****Right off the bat I will admit I will not update as often because I strained my wrist pretty badly but I will try as hard as I can. ****Hopefully you like me a bit more for this chapter. I felt as if you guys didn't really understand their relationship so I added a bit of a flashback. I'm just putting this in there but I won't do much of Daryl's POV's being as this is Jen's story. I will again in future chapters but not in every single one. So that means I am not completely re-writing everything that happened in the jail.**

**katie93319: Trust me, there will be a lot of Merle in the next few chapters! You will see his role with Jen's life and everything. Michonne is my favorite female character by far! She is a complete bad-ass! **

**guest: Sorry about technical difficulty's. I am absolutely terrible with those. I know how to work this website, Facebook and a word document and that is about it. I'm a crappy teenager... hate to break it to you but you will have to wait a little bit:)**

**Review, Follow and Favorite! I love to hear what you all have to say!**

* * *

Chapter ten: Hope

For the first time in months, I slept in a clean bed. I felt content with a full stomach and clean clothes. In Woodburry everyone was so kind, but so oblivious to the outside world around them. A part of me wanted to scream in their faces about how stupid they were being, the other part envied them deeply that they have never been through the things I have.  
Merle was nothing like Daryl. The shared the same eyes but that was the only thing that could point them out as brothers or even similar people. Merle was the egotistical ass whole while Daryl was just plain amazing. Merle was always all up in your face. Daryl was all up in mine, but that I enjoyed. The more I saw Merle, the more I missed Daryl. _It was only two weeks that we were together I connected with him on a larger level than anyone;even Cara. _  
_Before the Ramen noodle incident, Daryl and I went to go 'hunting'. Yes we got a rabbit but we were out there for hours. We found a little river with a long fallen on top of the lake. My hands gripped his face as his held me closer to him, pressing his mouth against mine. He pulled me closer to him which ended up failing because I fell on him, barely keeping on the log. His deep laugh was almost louder than my giggle as we attempted to stay on the log. I wrapped my arms around his neck and went in for another kiss. His lips met mine, sending shivers down my spine._ _  
"We are not very good hunters." I mumbled, pulling apart finally.  
He grinned. "Speak for yourself, Tiny. I think i found myself a good catch. Now I'm not sharing my catch. Tell Shane that."  
I rolled my eyes. "You have no competition. Shane is a fool. Get used to it."  
His hands slid further down my body. "That won't be to hard."  
I got off of him, gripping the log, the sun shining brightly against the water. "You know, I talked to Carol today." I said, standing up the best I could. "And she said some pretty interesting things about you."  
__He stood up too, not nearly as balanced as I did.  
"She said that she thinks you have said more to me than you have to anybody in the group, put together. Is that true?"  
He bit his lip and shrugged. "Probably."  
"Why is that?"  
He flashed me a half smile. "I don't know. There is something about you." He wrapped his hands around my waist. "This is what I don't understand. How come you seem more comfortable with me then you are around Cara?"  
I pressed my lips against each other. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit emotionally damaged and have problems trusting people."  
"But not me?"  
I bit my lip and looked down. "But not you."  
"And Cara?"  
"I trust her, but it's different. Cara is the person who I love the most."  
"But..."  
I sighed. "But it's different. Around her I am her protector. I always feel on guard. Even before the apocalypse. With you I feel safe from everything."  
He pulled me tighter to me. "You are safe from everything." He was about to kiss me when he gripped me tighter against him and jumping into the lake. I fell into it the freezing water, my body still clinging to Daryl's. We came up and he pulled me up to the slope of dirt. "Well, safe from everything but me."  
"I'm freaking freezing!" I yelled.  
His hand slapped over my mouth. "Be careful. Walkers are around here."  
I clung to his soaking clothes and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "There are better ways to shut me up..."  
"But I love hearing your voice."  
I looked at him like I was bored. "Will you just kiss me already?"  
And that he did.  
_

"He's super fishy, Jen." Michonne stated, washing her face.  
I nodded. "I agree. This governor guy is not right. He seems to nice."  
"Is that a thing?"  
I nodded. "There is nobody in this world that is too nice, especially not now. He's hiding something and doesnt want anyone to find it."  
She narrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know this?"  
I shrugged. "As a kid of many foster homes you meet a lot of people, all I wanted to help. So I majored in Social Studies, hoping to become a therapist."  
"And the governor?"  
"There is something in his past he doesn't want anyone to know. He still clings to it. Maybe he thinks his wife is still alive."  
"So like what Daryl might be feeling?"  
That took me out of the blue. "Don't go there, Michonne. Please don't." I looked down at the ground. "But yes. But the difference is I am alive." I sat down on the bed.  
She looked at me and set the wash-cloth down, sitting next to me. "Do you think that he is looking for you?"  
I shook my head. "I hope he believes i am dead. It saves a lot of the suffering."  
"Do you wish to think that he was dead like Cara?"  
I bit my lip. "A part of me yes. I think it could help me get over him."  
"And the other part?"  
"I think I would still partially belive he is alive, no matter what I saw. Even if he was a walker I would look for the cure."  
"So how do you think you are going to find him?"  
I gave her a smile. "There is always Merle..."

* * *

(Daryl's POV)  
"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Rick asked as I started to walk out of the prison.  
I adjusted my crossbow on my back. "Where the hell do you think I am going?"  
"To find a dead girl, right?"  
I gave him a deathly look. "She's not dead."  
"He has a point Daryl." Glenn countered.  
That stunned me. "Now you are giving up?"  
Glenn bit his lip. "Not exactly. But we have searched for months and we still can't find her."  
"So that automatically means she is dead? She could be in hiding or starving or sick and I'm not there to help her!" I turned to Rick. "It's your damn fault too! If you didn't test the theory, your boy wouldn't have shot Shane, which attracted all the walkers, which led to Jen going missing!"  
"And Andrea." Lorrie chipped in.  
"Nobody even liked Andrea except Dale, and look where that got him!"  
"The same place you will be if you don't give up looking for that girl!" Rick shouted.  
"What if it was Lorrie out there, Rick? You wouldn't just give up and you didn't when you woke from your coma!"  
That hit a bone. I could tell something was wrong between the two. "It's different. She's my wife."  
"Yeah and maybe if I met Jen before the apocalypse she would be mine! All I know is that the two weeks I spent with her were the best two weeks of my entire life and I think I am in love with that woman. So excuse me if I am going to look for her." I turned to Glenn. "Are you coming or not?"  
Glenn shook his head. "Not this time."

I came across a little shack that has been closed off. I ducked into the little tin door. I looked around to find water bottles on the floor along with a single arrow. I picked the arrow up to find white feathers on the back with a J.Q.B. carved under them. _Janelle Quin Brady. _I gripped the arrow tighter. I was right, she was alive. I walked over to an open water bottle to find a drop hasnt evaporated yet. She was still alive days ago. I knew it. I walked out the back door to find tracks of three humans and two walkers in the dirt. The small, tiny footprint I knew was hers. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I followed the tracks down to the middle of the forest when they stopped behind a log. I looked back to see a mans footprints walk behind them. I looked up to find a crashed helicopter, with a man with no head.

I walked back into the prison to find everyone upset.  
"Who's pissing in who's Cheerio's?" I asked to the pissed off people.  
"We have prisoners that are still alive while you were on your wild goose chase." Rick snapped.  
"Did you let them live?"  
He nodded. "They are living in the other side of the prison."  
"Cool. I'm going to bed." I announced.  
Beth grabbed my arm. "Anything new?" Beth and Jen became good friends in the time they knew each other so it made complete scenes she was worried.  
I nodded and pulled the arrow out of my bag. "This is Jen's. I found it in a little shack miles away along with some open water bottle that wasn't completely evaporated. In the back I found her foot prints along with two other women. Farther down there was a helicopter with a headless man inside, male footprints, and car tracks that went into the road."  
Her face lit up. "So she is alive?"  
"She was days ago. I don't know about now, seeing what they did to that pilot. I'm just hoping she is."


	11. Party

**Author's Note: ****I will admit...I haven't finished season three until two hours ago when I was crying like a baby. I didn't even like Merle or Andrea and yet I bawled! I am seriously so exited for October. It's Halloween, the end of this stupid unit in class, and the season premier of the Walking Dead! EEK!**

Katie93319: Thank you and it really is... at least my fingers work though! I really like everyone in the show other than Andrea (dead), Lorrie (dead), and the Governor (who I want to die off). I can't remember either! All I do remember is that it starts with a J...

ANGEL LOVE: Thank you and it is coming up soon! I won't say how soon but soon!

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! They make me right faster!**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Party

"You must be Jennifer." A tall man with dark hair said, holding out his hand.  
I sat up from the bench in front of the flower shop. It was my favorite place in all of Woodbury, for I came everyday to draw the beauty of the flowers. The scent whisked me back to when I was living in Florida when my parents were alive. I shook my head. "Good guess, but no."  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "Well everyone around here calls you Jen so I assumed..."  
I held up my hand. "I understand your logic behind your assumption but it is incorrect." I flipped my drawing pad shut and stood up.  
"Are you offended?" He asked, catching my arm.  
I shook it off of myself. "No, I just don't like strangers."  
He smiled at me and held out his hand. "I'm Oliver Parker." I hesitantly shook it. "Janelle Brady."  
His smile got bigger and I dropped my hand. "You see Janelle, we are not strangers anymore."  
"You see, my term of stranger must be different from yours."  
"How so?"  
"Well, I know your name, but not you."  
His smile re-appeared. "Well, I enjoy sports, playing cards, spending time with friends and meeting beautiful women, such as yourself."  
I smiled at him falsely. I was doing that a lot lately... "I'm sorry if this is your attempt of flirting with me, but I have a boyfriend..."  
"Oliver."  
"Yes, Oliver. And I wish I could say I was flattered but honestly I don't give two shits about lying anymore." I started to walk away when he started laughing. "What now?" I asked, tiredly.  
"Nothing. It's just if you were not taking the time to lie, how come you are playing hard to get?"  
I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I actually am hard to get. Second, I have a boyfriend. So I'm sorry, but take a look around. There are plenty of other girls around here. Go attempt to bang them."  
I walked around the corner to slam right into one of the biggest douche bags in this world. I sighed. "Good morning Merle."  
He grinned at me. "Mornin spit fire. I just over-heard you putting Oliver in his place."  
I fake smiled. Wow I really did that a lot... "I wasn't interested and he couldn't take the hint."  
He laughed. "Wow spit fire. You really are in love with my baby brother. Most girls around here would kill for a chance to talk to the tall, dark, and handsome Oliver."  
I rolled my eyes. "Can I move now?"  
He shook his head. "Sorry darlin. But I gotta invite you to the party held later tonight."  
I batted my eyelashes. "And if I don't want to go..."  
"Then you will miss out on some amazing entertainment."  
"Well sign me up for a date with my bed tonight then."  
He rolled his eyes. "You have to come or else I will drag you out and you will be my date."  
"So my options are go with you or go solo?"  
He nodded, grinning like an idiot.  
I smiled. "Well I guess I will go to the party then."  
"With?"  
"Myself of course." I got up in his face like he did the night of my captivity. "Listen, I have a boyfriend jackass. And in case you haven't forgotten, he's your brother."  
I turned and walked away to Michonne coming out of the Governors apartment with her sword back. I ran up to her, tucking my drawing pad in my backpack. "Hey, what were you doing in there?" I asked.  
She shook her head. "Not now. Meet me in the apartment in ten minutes."  
I nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go on a coffee run. Frappe sounding good?"  
"Yeah."  
I ran down the street and into the small coffee shop and got two frappe's, trying to avoid the people of Woodbury. I ran back to the apartment to find Michonne packing some bags with Andrea.  
"It's not my fault you went and killed all of those walkers!" Andrea countered.  
"Why was he even keeping those? There is something wrong with that guy and you are to brainwashed to see it!" She yelled. She came over to me and grabbed the coffee.  
"What is going on?" I asked.  
Michonne took a sip as Andrea ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Michonne went all crazy and broke into the Governor's apartment, went through his stuff, and killed a bunch of walkers."  
I took a sip of my own coffee. "Why do you see that as a bad thing?" I asked.  
"Because it is a bad thing!" Andrea shouted. "She broke into his house, Janelle! She killed the walkers he was using for research!"  
"Since when was it alright to keep pet walkers?" I asked.  
"Michonne did!"  
"Michonne kept them in chains, with their jaws and arm cut off. I take it there's weren't."  
Michonne shook her head. "All they did was keep two dozen of them behind gates."  
"So we are being kicked out?" I asked her.  
She shook her head. "I did that and I can't even get kicked out. We will never be able to get out of this place. We need to get out now if possible."  
"Alright." I turned to my dresser and started to get out my clothes.  
"Alright?" Andrea asked, still not wanting to leave.  
"Alright. I want to go too. The only reason I wanted to be here was to see if Merle could find Daryl but that was a dead-end." I threw some of my clothes in the bag and zipped it up, hiking it over my shoulder.  
"Come on Andrea. If they let us go, you don't have to. I know we can't leave and I will prove it to you." Michonne pleaded.  
Andrea hesitated, then nodded. "Alright."  
We walked out of the now empty apartment and outside to the gate.  
"We want out." I yelled at the person maintaining the gate  
He shook his head. "One minute."  
I turned around at Michonne and Andrea. "He says one minute." I yelled in Andrea's face. I don't know why but I felt like being a total smart ass.  
Andrea rolled her eyes. "I think I heard him, Janelle."  
I shook my head. "I really don't think that you did hear him. Sorry."  
About two minutes later Michonne turned to us. "You see? They are not going to let us go."  
"Just wait..." Andrea demanded.  
So we waited about another minute or so and then Merle was at the gate. "I hear that you ladies want to leave." He yelled at us.  
"YES WE DO!" I yelled back.  
"Alright. Michonne and Blondie can go. Not you spit fire."  
I put my hands on my hips. "And why the hell is that?"  
"Rules are rules. We think you are valuable with all your college smartness."  
"I studied to be a therapist, not a genius."  
"We know. But the thing is, these people need help and we need you."  
I threw down my bag. "God dammit! Just let me go!"  
He shook his head and opened the gate.  
Andrea frowned. "I'm not leaving. I have to stay."  
"Why?" Michonne and I both asked.  
She sighed. "I have been on the run for eight months now. I want to feel safe for a while. They have a civilization here! There is super markets and coffee shops! What do we have? A can of peaches if we have a lucky week. There is medical attention here. I'm staying."  
I picked up my bag. "Well I'm not."  
"Yes you are spit fire." Merle yelled down holding a dart gun.  
"God dammit..." I muttered. I pulled Michonne into a hug. "You be careful out there." I whispered in her ear. "As much as I hate Andrea, I will protect her and try to find out the governors plan. Alright?"  
She nodded. "I'll come back for you. I promise." She pulled apart and grinned at me. "You take in all the coffee you can while you are here."  
I laughed. "Of course. I will drink my fair share."  
"Hurry up!" Merle yelled from the wall.  
I sighed. "God help me so if I kill him..."  
She smiled and walked out the wall. It closed shut behind her and I ran to the crack in the wall and watched her leave.

* * *

I examined myself in the mirror. My curly hair was in a pony-tail and I was wearing a camo button down shirt with black slacks along with some combat boots. I must admit I looked amazing. For once I didn't look like I had just rolled out of bed. I don't know who I was trying to impress. Maybe it was myself. But all I could keep thinking is how much I wished Daryl could see me like this, like normal. I sighed and went down the stairs to the outside of the apartment where Merle was waiting there for me.  
"What do you want, ass whole?" I asked, not waiting, just walking straight ahead to the fire that was lit in the darkness.  
"I wanna apologize. It wasn't my plan not to let you go. It was the governors."  
"Well I seem to be liking him more and more each day." I said sarcastically.  
There was a pause before he said something that made everything really awkward. "You look beautiful tonight."  
"Thank you." I walked on. "Why does he want me here so bad?"  
"Why do you want to get out of here so bad?"  
I stopped walking and faced him. "The same reason you do. To find Daryl. But let me guess, he won't let you go either."  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
He took off and I went to the bleachers and sat next to Andrea, who was sitting next to the governor.  
"Nice of you to join us, Janelle." he said.  
I flashed him a fake smile. "Pleasure is all mine."  
"I'm sure you will like our festivities."  
"I'm sure I will."  
That was when the most barbaric thing happened. Before I knew it, Merle and Martinez were fighting each other, along with walkers. And it was terrible. And the audience was cheering. And Andrea was liking it. I stood up from the bleachers and walked out, without saying a word to anyone. I needed to get out of this place.


	12. Trouble

**Author's note: ****Here it is! I loved writing this chapter almost as much as I did writing Jen waking up from her coma! I was brainstorming this all morning in class! **

**katie93319: I am terrible and just got sucked into it two months ago. Seriously, my whole summer consisted of Netflix and I was hoping exactly that! It broke me when Daryl started crying. I was a mess and so was my mascara! Plus I remembered little ass kickers name; Judith. I think you will like this chapter...:)**

* * *

Chapter 12:Trouble  
I sat at my usual spot on my bench at the flower shop, only this time I couldn't bear to draw. It made me sick to my stomach about what they were doing and I didn't want to be in a community where that was fun. I shut my drawing pad and stood up, tucking it in my bag. I was walking on my way to the apartment when I saw Andrea, coming out of the governors apartment. I wished it was for killing the walkers, but her pants were unbuttoned and she was pulling up her bra strap.  
I marched right up to her and stopped her from moving. "Did you just sleep with the governor?"  
She narrowed her eyebrows but it showed in her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Janelle. Why would I do that?"  
I smiled. "I don't know. You tell me."  
She sighed and ducked under my arm. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown woman."  
"Then start acting like one! You are a fool, not a heroin! Start acting like your age, not some college teenager who sleeps around with every guy!"  
"Wasn't that you?"  
I shook my head. "I actually grew up. Which I can't say for you."  
She rolled her eyes. "If it isn't Jen the saint."  
"If it isn't Andrea the whore."  
She pushed past me and walked into the apartment. I sighed and sat down in the nearest bench, putting my face in my hands.

(Daryl's POV)  
I rocked little ass kicker back and forth, humming a song I once knew.  
"You're really good with that kid, Daryl" Carol complimented.  
I smiled at her and put the baby in her box/crib. "I try."  
Voices screamed from a few doors down. We rushed in to find Rick and some new girl with a bullet wound. Hershel started treating it and Rick started demanding answers from the woman.  
"How did you find us here?"  
Carl held up the basket. "Dad? There is baby formula in here."  
Rick shook the chair. "How did you find us?"  
She refused to talk so Rick squeezed her wound, making her flinch in pain.  
"I'll kill ya if ya don't talk." I threatened, getting my crossbow out.  
She rolled her head in a circle. "Some asian guy and a girl got captured and dropped this. I overheard them talking about the prison so I came here. They were captured by a man from Woodbury, a place with a large wall and many people. It's like a village."  
"Is that the only reason?" Rick asked.  
She shook her head. "I need some help. These people hold my friend captive. They won't let her go because she could be useful to them."  
"And who's that?"  
"Water." She demanded and I threw her some, catching it and gulping almost the whole thing down. "Janelle. They have my friend named Janelle."  
My eyes widened. She was alive, but she was in captivity.  
Apparently everyone looked shocked and the woman's eye brows narrowed. "You know her?"  
They all nodded but me. I ran out of the room to grab some arrows, returning to find everyone looking at me like I was insane.  
"What are you doing?" Rick asked as I put on my leather jacket.  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to get my girl back from those fools!"  
"Daryl..."  
"Don't 'Daryl' me! I've been looking for this girl for eight months and now I have found her! I'm getting her back!"  
The womans eyes widened. "You are Daryl?"  
I tilted my chin up. "What's it to you?"  
"Jen. She has been looking for you non-stop for months."  
"And she is in this Woodbury place?"  
She nodded.  
"I'm in if you guys are going to attack." The prisoner guy, Oscar piped in.  
"I am too. Jen has been there for me for eight months." the woman joined. "I need to be there for her."  
Rick sighed. "We need all three of them back. I'm in."  
I adjusted my cross bow. "Alright. Let's go get my girl back."

* * *

(Normal POV)  
As soon as I heard footsteps I hid my face in my pillow, trying to act like I was sleeping.  
"Get up. The governor has called an emergency meeting down at town square. You need to attend. He won't start until everyone is there." Andrea demanded  
"I'm sleeping." I moaned.  
A pillow hit my head. "No you aren't. What person wears her contacts, jeans, and flannel shirt to bed?"  
"I do."  
Another pillow hit my head. "Get up!"  
I rolled over and threw my hair into a messy bun and put on my cowboy boots. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I hopped down and with Andrea at my tail, I ran down the stairs and to the large bonfire set up at town square. The bleachers were set up again, in a semi-circle to fit everyone. In the middle was the Governor, Martinez and Merle, counting everyone that was here. Andrea and I sat down on the bleachers.  
"As most of you witnessed, we had a terrorist attack from a nearby group. I haven't seen one of these since the early days before the wall was built." The governor announced after a few more people sat down. "How did they even get here, is probably the question on your mind. Well, we have a traitor that led them here."  
The all gasped, wide eyes surrounding me. I honestly didn't care. If these so called 'intruders' give me a chance to leave, I'm out of this fake town.  
"I am so ashamed. I trusted this person with my life, and they ended up stabbing me in the back." He laughed. "I gave this person a home. But I guess what they say is true. Blood is thicker than water."  
Two of the Governor's men came out with a man with a bag over his head. "Our very own Merle led his brother's group here to kill us all!"  
One of the men ripped the bag off of the man's face. A scream erupted through my throat before I could stop something. I couldn't look away as much as I wanted to. Martinez grabbed my hands behind my back and pulled me back so I couldn't run.  
"Kill him, kill him!" The crowd chanted.  
"DARYL!" I screamed.  
That was when he saw me"JEN!" He tried to move but a bunch of walkers surrounded him and Merle.  
"DARYL!"  
Martinez slapped his hand over my mouth. "Shut the hell up, girl!"  
My screams were muffled by his hand, but still easily heard. Tears started to spill out of my eyes.  
"How about a fight to the death to see where Merle's loyalties lie?"  
The crowd roared in agreement and more tears came from my eyes. I shook my head and tried to break free but Martinez slapped me across the face. "You shut up and stop moving." He hissed into my ear.  
Before I knew it Merle and Daryl were beating the shit out of each other. More tears spilled down my face.  
That was when all hell broke loose. A smoke grenade exploding, sent me right out of Martinez's grasp. I ran to make it into clear air but ended up in somebody's grasp.  
"LET GO!" I demanded, struggling against the person.  
"Stop struggling, Tiny! We have to get out!" Daryl demanded in my ear, his breath warming my ear. He took my hand and we ran past the smoke and out of Woodburry, along with Merle.  
Merle led us out. Rick, Daryl, Merle, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne and I were here. I launched myself at a bleeding Glenn, then Maggie.  
"We are missing somebody!" Rick yelled.  
"It's Oscar. He got killed." Daryl responded, pulling me to him. "Come on, let's get back to the prison."  
"No. Merle isn't allowed back." Rick commanded.  
"Seriously? I just defended your asses!" yelled Merle.  
"Rick, let him at least come back to the prison." Daryl pleaded.  
Rick hesitated. "Only to the prison. Then we decide what to do with you."  
Merle rolled his eyes and Rick charged at him. "Listen here, we know what you did to Glenn and Maggie."  
"I did nothing to farm girl! That was all the Governor."  
"Wait, what happened?" I asked. "The Governor had Glenn?"  
Daryl nodded. "Yeah. Michonne came to us to tell us, also about your captivity."  
I let go of Daryl and wrapped my arms around Michonne. "Thank you. You are amazing."  
She hugged me back. "What are friends for? We got to save each other from crazy men."  
I grinned at her. "Then you got to stay away from Daryl."  
Daryl smiled at me, winking.  
She pulled me closer and started whispering in my ear. "I went to go kill the Governor, but end up finding the pilot's head in a tank and his walker daughter Penny held captive."  
"What did you do?" I whispered back, getting weird looks from the group.  
"He came in and I killed her. Then he attacked me and I shoved a shard of glass in his eye. It was kind of awesome."  
I laughed and let go, walking back into Daryl's arms.  
"Can we go now?" Maggie asked.  
Rick nodded. "Who's going where?"  
"I got my bike." Daryl announced. "Tiny is riding with me."  
"What about me?" Merle asked.  
"You can ride in the back with me." Michonne said, smiling.  
Merle's eyes widened. "Daryl, why don't I take spitfire and the bike. What do you say?"  
Daryl shook his head. "I say no way in hell am I letting you near my girlfriend." He turned to Glenn. "You alright to run a mile?"  
He nodded. "Let's go."

I clung to Daryl's waist on the bike, resting my cheek against his back. The sound of his breaths made my heart skip beats. I smiled and kissed his back. "I searched everywhere for you." I mumbled.  
"I did too. I found your little tin hut days after you left. I couldn't think that you were dead, no matter what they told me."  
"Well, I'm not. I am very much alive and am super happy to be back with you."  
He stopped the bike, telling Rick to keep going in the car and that we would meet later. Then he helped me off the back of the bike and kissed me passionately.  
"God I missed you."  
I clung to him.


	13. Brothers

**Authors note: ****My wrist has been healed and I am back to stunting for my squad! I have been so busy lately and haven't been writing in a while and I am sorry for that. You can blame my spanish teacher and coach!**

katie93319:OMG YES! I can't wait till October! What I want to know is if there is a safer place than the prison! I can't think of anything but for some reason I keep thinking a hospital would be perfect if they built walls around it! I think they should make their own Woodbury type place!

redneckswagger: Sorry it took so long!

ANGEL LOVE 1728: I haven't really thought about that until you said something! Now I have a million ideas! Inspired over here!

**Enjoy Chapter thirteen and bear with me as we wait for season four! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Brothers  
I gripped Daryl even tighter as we saw Rick's car parked a few minutes later. He slowed down the bike, parking, and helping me off. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me over to the screaming group.  
"What the hell is going on over here?" I demanded. "You are going to attract more walkers and the damn governor has my bow!"  
"We don't want him at the prison." Glenn stated. "He tortured me."  
"He shot me, trying to kill me." Michonne pitched in.  
"And he is a danger to the group." Rick said at last.  
Merle threw up his hands. "Those were not my fault! They were the governor's orders, not mine."  
"But you carried them out." I mumbled under my breath. Apparently I am not as quiet as I think because everyone looked at me. I shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It's true."  
Merle rolled his eyes. "Great. Spit fire doesn't even trust me."  
"How am I supposed to when you tortured Glenn and Maggie, almost to death might I add, almost killed Michonne and again, on purpose. Give me one good reason why I should and I will consider it."  
"Because I'm Daryl's brother."  
I looked over at a very quiet Daryl and then back to Merle. "I said a good reason. Your brother is twice the man you are. And the fact that you would even bring that up, proves how little of a person you are."  
"I still don't want him at my prison." Rick stated.  
I turned to Rick. "When did it become your prison? Isn't it the groups?"  
Daryl shook his head. "Nope. After the walker incident at the farm, it became a monarchy."  
I rolled my eyes. "So why are we even debating it if it is all Rick? We have no say apparently."  
"Jen..." Daryl started.  
"No. Let king Rick decide our fate."  
Rick frowned at my harsh words. "He's not coming back with us."  
"But he's my brother." Daryl countered trying to convince him to change his mind.  
"Yeah? Well he's a danger to my people."  
"There we go again..." I muttered.  
Again, I must not be as quiet as I think because he shot me a death glare. "I don't want you to cause trouble either!"  
"Won't be a problem. I don't cause trouble, I make it."  
"Isn't that the same thing?" Glenn asked next to a very quiet Maggie.  
I turned to him, pointing my finger. "It sounded cooler in my mind, alright?"  
"Seriously Rick?" Daryl asked, ignoring my comments and my not very thought out comeback. "You are kicking my brother out, who we risked our lives for in Atlanta, and now Jen? Are you trying to make my life more hell like?"  
That stumped him. "I wasn't kicking Jen out. She was just pissing me off..."  
"Why?" He asked. "Because she is not afraid to voice her opinion unlike the rest of the group?"  
"No. But my mind is made up. Merle is not coming back. He can live out in the woods."  
Merle scoffed. "Are you serious?"  
Rick nodded.  
"Fine then." He grabbed a gun from the back of the car and started walking west.  
Daryl sighed. "I'm going with him."  
"Seriously?" Rick asked.  
"What part of 'he is my brother' don't you understand? I'm going with him." He turned to me and gave me a kiss and let go of my hand.  
"What the hell?" I asked. "I'm going with you. I don't want to be ruled by an insane man." I went into the car and grabbed two knives and a pistol. I slammed the door, handing Daryl one of the knives.  
Rick grabbed his arm. "We need you. We just started a war."  
Daryl shrugged him off. "That's your problem now, not mine."  
"And what am I to tell Carol?"  
"The truth. She'll understand."  
I walked over to Michonne and wrapped my arms around her. "I give you a week." I betted, whispering. "Merle will do something and we will be back. By then, Rick will see that they need Daryl and even take Merle."  
She smiled. "You are smarter than you let on. Just come back in two weeks if you don't come back for sure, take me with you."  
I nodded. "I promise." I gave Glenn and Maggie a hug, gave Rick a cold look, and ran to catch up with Daryl, latching on to his arm. "You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?"  
He shook his head. "To be honest, if I didn't know for certain that you would come or if you actually stayed with them, I probably would have too."  
"So you were playing games with me Daryl Dixon?"  
He smiled slightly. "I just wanted you and my brother if that was possible."  
"Sorry about the things I said about Merle."  
He grabbed my hand. "Don't be. You were right about all of those. I don't blame you. I don't trust the idiot, either."  
"But you love him."  
He nodded. "Sadly, yes."

* * *

Hours of walking in the woods, attempting to hunt some food, my body started to ache and my stomach started to rumble. Sticks cracked under my cowboy boots and my skin became more and more sweaty. I wanted so desperately to be out of these jeans and into some nice shorts, but that wasn't going to happen. I wished Rick would just walk through Woodbury, tell me that I shouldn't have worn jeans because I would go on a useless hunting trip with Daryl and the stubborn Merle. Then again I would belive he was insane...  
"Can we just go to a house or supermarket and GRAB SOME FOOD?!" I yelled in Merle's ear.  
Daryl stopped wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Seriously Merle, she has a point."  
"A very valid point..."  
Merle rolled his eyes. "Sorry spitfire, but us Dixon men hunt for our food."  
"And I hunt for mine too." I added, getting weird glances from the brothers. "IN A PANTRY OR CUBBORDS!"  
Merle laughed and Daryl flashed me a half-smile.  
"I'm not kidding. I am starving and tiered and I just want some Cheetos."  
Daryl raised his eyebrow. "Cheetos?"  
"What's wrong with Cheetos? They are cheesy and crunchy and amazing!"  
"So will our animal be." Merle stated. "But I would leave out the cheesy and crunchy part."  
I rolled my eyes and rested my back against a tree. "Seriously Merle! I want some food and Animals are scarce at the moment if you haven't noticed."  
"I have noticed. But I will get one."  
I groaned and flung my head back against the tree. "God. And I thought I was the stubborn one..."  
Daryl laughed. "Hate to break it to you Babe, but you really are. Merle is just proud. You are stubborn."  
I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "You better watch it captain."  
"Or what?" He teased.  
"Or you don't get..."  
"Stop right there. I don't need to hear any of that!" Merle shouted.  
We laughed and a went over to Daryl, him wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"I know there is a stream a little while down. We can get some fish." Daryl suggested as we started walking again.  
Merle sighed. "Fine. I give up."  
"So Cheetos and a house?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "No, the fish." He turned to Daryl. "Wow that woman is stubborn."  
Daryl grinned and kissed my forehead.  
"And 'that woman' is right here genius." I rolled my eyes and started walking down the stream alone.  
Daryl laughed quietly. "She may be stubborn but she is amazing."  
I blushed, making my way towards the stream. When reaching the water I jumped in, scooping water to wipe my dirty face off. I sighed out of relief grinned at Daryl. "There is fish and water!"  
He gave me a sly smile and bent down to wipe his own face when we heard a baby crying.  
"Did you hear that?" Daryl asked us.  
"Hear what?" Merle asked.  
"That baby crying."  
"You are imagining things." Merle muttered."  
I shook my head. "Oh no, he's not. I heard it too."  
The cry shot through the air again, making our heads turn up to the bridge. Before I knew what I was doing, I bolted up the hill, pistol in hand, Daryl behind. Walkers were all over the place. A woman in her car was clutching a screaming baby, attracting more and more walkers. I raised my pistol and shot one in the head, ducking behind the car before shooting another. And arrow flew past my head and right into a walker that was coming up behind me. Daryl grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him so that we were back to back. I fired my pistol again, the bullet hitting the walkers collar-bone.  
"Damn..." I muttered.  
Merle's bullet went through its head, mine following shortly after to the one next to it. I ran left to get the ones emerging from the woods. Mine and Daryl's kills just kept coming, seeming like it would never end. That was until the last one, which almost killed one of the men. I sighed and put my pistol in my belt, helping the man up.  
"Are you alright?" I asked him.  
He looked at me terrified, not of the walkers, but of me.  
"I won't hurt you." I assured. I sounded silly because this man was at least five years older than myself. The man nodded slowly, trying not to make eye contact.  
"Are you really going to shoot me?" Merle's voice asked.  
I whipped around to find Merle with his gun pointed at the woman with the baby, Daryl behind with his crossbow.  
"Get out of the car, Merle." Daryl warned.  
Merle laughed. "We need supplies, baby brother. They have some."  
"They also have a baby." He yanked Merle out of the car and turned to the woman. "Get out now. Drive far away. I suggest north."  
The man got into the car along with the others and they drove off as fast as they could, the baby still screaming. I stormed over and slapped Merle across the face. "Are you an idiot!?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Relax, spitfire. It's nothing. I just wanted supplies for us."  
"So you hold a woman and baby to a gunpoint?!" Daryl yelled.  
"Yes! I'm sorry baby brother but this is the world we live in now. You and spitfire need to get used to it."  
Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back into the forest.  
"Where the hell are you going?" Merle demanded.  
"We are going back to the prison," Daryl responded, not looking back. "where Jen and I don't have to deal with idiots and starvation!"


	14. Hopes for the Future

**Authors note: ****I have an official goal. My goal is to be done with season three with this FanFiction before season four starts. That will mean more updates! But keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the faster I update so please help me reach my goal!**

**_katie93319: Nope, that is next chapter. I have a feeling that Hershel won't be along for a while and nor with Beth unless they make her a bigger character. Thanks:)_**

**_TheRealTayler13: Here you go! So glad you are enjoying my little story:)_**

**_Angel Love 1728: I don't know! Cheetos are amazing!_**

**_mks 12 98: Haha, true that!_**

**Enjoy Chapter 14 and help me reach my goal by more reviews! Remember to Follow, Favorite, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Hopes for the future   
I don't know when my feet started to give out and my brain started to shut off, along with my eyelids. But what I do know is that I woke up with Daryl humming, carrying me bridal style, my head resting on his shoulder. I snuggled in closer to him, making him chuckle.  
"Are you awake, Princess?  
I nodded and buried my face in his chest.  
He chuckled again, kissing my forehead. "I know, baby. We are finding a safe place to rest. There is a little town up north a little while where I am sure there is food, water and beds. That sound good to you?"  
I nodded and clutched his shirt before dozing off again.

I woke up in a house with boarded up windows in doors with candles lit all over the place. I was placed on the couch as I heard voices from the left room where smells of wonders drifted through my nose. I sat up to see that my jacket and my boots were removed, leaving me only in my tank top, jeans and socks. Pulling the elastic out of my hair I sat up, placing my feet on the carpet. I walked into the room where Daryl's and Merle's voices were, to find them in the kitchen talking about their old lives before the apocalypse and after, with Woodbury and me. I leaned against the door frame to hear a conversation, neither of them having the slightest clue I was there.  
"She's some woman, isn't she?" Merle asked.  
Daryl nodded. "She is my fuel to keep going. I feel so bad for her high school teachers, because if they gave her anything less then perfect, she would go all Jen on their asses."  
Merle laughed. "Honestly, 'all Jen' is freaking scary if you are on her bad side."  
"That's why I am on her good side." Daryl smiled a bit. "She is seriously the most amazing woman I have ever met, Merle. She is so different from everyone else in this world. I wish I met her before the apocalypse. If I did, I probably would have asked her to marry me."  
I was half expecting Merle to make a stupid comment, but it didn't come. "You really do love her, huh?"  
Daryl bit his lip for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I really do. I would do anything for this girl, anything she wanted."  
Merle grinned. "Well it looks like little spitfire has got you whipped pretty badly."  
Daryl shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
"So what is your plan now? You guys obviously can't stay in the prison for the rest of your lives."  
Daryl sighed. "I was thinking about making a Woodbury type place on an Island. Rebuild a civilization away from walkers and the governor."  
"That man is crazy. He attacks people with walkers. What kind of sick man does that?"  
I took this as my chance to sneak in, wrapping my arms around Daryl's waist behind him. "The governor." I simply stated, pretending not to hear any of the other conversation. "Why are we even talking about him anyway?"  
"Just discussing about what we have to deal with soon." Daryl covered, kissing my forehead.  
Merle gave me a smile. "Morning sleeping beauty. I will be right back to see if they have any wine or something in the basement."  
I nodded and jumped up on the counter. "So, just so I am not totally shocked when we reach there, who is gone and who is new?"  
Daryl frowned. "Well, T-dog is dead, along with Lorrie."  
I pressed my lips together. "I really liked T-dog. How did he die?"  
"Walker attack at the prison. Lorrie died then too, but of child-birth. The baby's name is Judith and we had new people, but that didn't last long before Rick made them all leave." He stirred whatever was in the pot. It looked like a soup. "And then there is Axel, dumb as a brick. He thought Carol was a lesbian, and went after Beth. Now he is following Carol around like a lost puppy dog that is trying to get laid."  
I smiled at the bit at the end. "Don't like him that much, huh?"  
He shook his head. "Like I said, he's as dumb as a brick. It's hard to believe he was a prison convict."  
My eyes widened. "They are living with prisoners?!"  
He nodded. "Wasn't my decision."  
"So it was king Rick's."  
"Well, yes and no. It's kind of a long story."  
"So don't ask?"  
He shrugged. "It's just a bit painful to explain because T-dog died because one of the crazy ones."  
"And he is still living in the prison?!"  
Daryl shook his head. "Rick killed him. Oh, and Hershel is on crutches because he got bit and Rick chopped off his leg."  
I nodded. "Makes since. How's Hershel handing for it?"  
"Not good. With Maggie at Woodbury and Rick going insane, Hershel is under a lot of pressure lately. The poor guy is eventually going to have a heart attack."  
Merle reappeared with two bottles of wine in his hands. "We scored bigtime in this house."  
I clapped my hands together and popped off of the counter, walking to the cupboard, grabbing three wine glasses. "God, I haven't had wine in months!"  
"They didn't have any in Woodbury?" Daryl asked.  
"Oh, they did." Merle stated. "But Martinez hogged all of it, leaving us with the beer. Not that I complaining at all. But if I barely got any, that means Jen pretty much got none."  
"I haven't had wine since before the apocalypse when Cara was trying to cheer me up." I twisted the cork of and poured glasses for us three. I held up my glass and smiled at the brothers. "To being alive and together."  
"To being alive and together!" The brothers shouted, Daryl wrapping his arm around my waist.

I woke up in the middle of the night in the master bedroom. After we finished the bottles of wine and we started singing and dancing on the tables and talked for hours. I changed the sheets on the master and guest beds and crashed with Daryl.  
Daryl's arm was draped over me, his breathing slow and steady. It reminded me of our time back at the farm in our tent, except his snore was gone.  
"Are you awake?" He whispered, making me jump slightly.  
I nodded and shuggled into his chest. "Yeah. Why are you?"  
"Because how can I sleep if you are right next to me?"  
I started to get up. "I can sleep on the couch..."  
His arms wrapped around my stomach and he pulled me back down next to him. "No. I don't want to be apart from you again, even for a minute."  
"So I can't use the restroom without you in the same room?"  
He chucked. "No, that you can do alone. Now showering is a different story. A walker could come by and kill you when you are in there. You need a protector at all times."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands pressing on the small of my back. "You think so?"  
"I do."  
"Well, the shower is a pretty dangerous place...I would need my hero to save me from the soap that might go all evil on me and start trying to kill me."  
"So we have an arrangement?"  
I nodded and kissed him. His lips devoured my own, seizing for control. I tugged his bottom lip back, making his mouth open.  
I pulled apart a few minutes later just to catch my breath. "Daryl?"  
"Mm hm?" He mumbled through my neck as his lips claimed that too.  
"I love you." Time slowly froze as I waited for a response.  
He pulled himself from my neck, holding himself over me. "I love you too, Tiny."  
And that night, what I previously told Cara became false.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining through the boarded up windows, my head buried in Daryl's bare chest. His light snore was there, proving that he was asleep. A smile spread across my face when remembering the thoughts of last night. I turned to be on top of him, kissing every inch of his chest. His snore stopped as his eyes fluttered open.  
"Well that is an amazing good morning." He mumbled, voice not been used yet since sleep.  
I giggled and climbed over him. "You can get used to that for awhile."  
He grinned. "I'm not going to object to that."  
My lips met his again as his hands found my back.  
The floor boards creaked and I barely had time to pull the sheets over me before Merle barged in.  
"What the hell, Merle?!" Daryl yelled, turning his body to shield me.  
"Well I didn't know you two were doing the nasty! All I came in to say was we should really get going. More and more walkers are coming around here."  
"Okay, we will be down in ten."  
Merle nodded and shut the door, but opened it two seconds later. "Oh, and good job, baby brother. You scored good."  
The door shut and I started laughing. It was seriously a hilarious moment to me, but to Daryl it was aggravating that another man had almost seen me.  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked, handing me my bra.  
"Because it is freaking funny!"  
"How so?"  
I could barely talk because my laughter made me run out of breath. "Your face was equivalent to priceless!"  
He rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up. "Thank you so much, Jen. It means a lot to me that you find it funny that another man almost saw you."  
I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "But he didn't. So calm down, alright?"  
He sighed and turned around and kissed me. "I just see the way Merle looks at you and it drives me insane. I picked up on it as soon as we got out of Woodbury."  
I smiled reassuringly. "You don't need to worry about any of that. I am yours. Alright? I wasn't Shane's, I wasn't Jake's, and I most definitely not Merle's. I'm yours."  
That made him give me a half-smile. "Don't forget it."  
I shook my head. "Never."  
He kissed me again, pushing me back down on the bed.  
"No." I murmured in between kisses. "I seriously just got my clothes back on."  
He laughed and got up. "You ready to go?"  
I shook my head. "No. I want to live back in a house and this one is perfect. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a prison."  
He pulled me to him, frowning. "I promise you, we will be out of the prison once I find a safe place for us. Alright?"  
I nodded. "As long as I am with you, I am fine."  
He leaned down to kiss me, which was easier said then done considering my height to his. "I love you."  
"I love you too."


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Authors Note: 12 more days until the premier of The Walking Dead! EEK! I am so psyched out for it to start!  
**

_katie93319: Yup, this is it:) I really liked Beth and always thought that she made the prison a little happier and less gloomy and depressing. I seriously think they are going to kill of Hershel the more I think about it. I like Sasha a lot too. They are all great characters and I am going to be sad if any of them die._

_Guest: Ha! Only Merle...:)_

xDarkxAngelx4everx: Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you are enjoying the story and that I have someone fan girling it for no reason! Haha!

* * *

Chapter 15: Stitches and Scars  
My happy mood fastly faded as we heard gunshots coming from the direction we were heading. We all started bolting at the same time, Merle and I changing out the ammo in our pistols. We came among the prison to find trucks of the Governors men parked outside of the gates and walkers flooded in. I aimed my gun at the walker, my bullet hitting the center of it's head.  
"God, this man is insane." I mumbled to Merle.  
He nodded.  
"You are even crazier to do his dirty work."  
"Listen here princess..." A walker jumped out of nowhere, making Merle shove me back, shooting it in its head. "We do what we need to for survival. You had to put up with Andrea."  
He had a very valid point. I held up my gun and shot one of the Governors men, a scream filled the air. "Alright, I see your point. But trying to kill Michonne?"  
"Order of the governor. That and she pissed me off."  
I shot another walker. "So you kill everyone you get pissed at?"  
"Hey, Princess! I didn't kill her, did I?" His gun fired into another walker.  
"Just about did!"  
"Can we just kill these dumb-asses or are we discussing my past?"  
"Usually past falls under a year ago, not a week ago."  
"It still is the past!"  
I rolled my eyes, shooting another walker. "Whatever Merle." I turned to see Daryl shooting a walker that was just about to kill king Rick. I sprinted over and shot a walker behind Daryl as I avoided one of the governors men that was shooting at me. I threw my body behind the van, finding Michonne with the same cover.  
"Wow, three days." Michonne said, as she attempted to shoot at the man in the tower that snuck up in there.  
"Yeah. What happened with the truck?"  
"Some ass whole came up in a van and broke our outer fences."  
I swerved out from behind the van, shooting walkers coming near. "What I want to know is how the hell he is still fooling Andrea. Yes, you can dangle a bone in front of her nose and tell her it's candy, but something this big? I didn't know she was that stupid." I slammed my back to the van again as a bullet flew past my head. "God dammit!"  
"Andrea is clouded. She wants to believe the easier way, and that is the governors."  
I stepped back out and shot the bastered that was shooting at me. "Got him!" I turned to Michonne. "I kind of envy that. She may be the last remaining member of our group."  
We heard car engines start back up. I stepped out of my cover to see the governor and his men leaving the scene. I sunk down on the ground and put my hands behind my head.  
"Are you alright?" Michonne asked, breathing heavily.  
"Just dandy. I thought this place was completely safe."  
She shook her head. "Just from walkers I believe. It is proven not from other humans. We are caged animals that are waiting for slaughter."  
"Well that is just wonderful..."  
I stood up to find that one man I didn't know was dead. I saw Daryl and jogged over to him, him wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I'm okay."  
He shook his head. "No you are not."  
I gave him a re-assuring smile. "Daryl, I am fine."  
He shook his head. "Jen, you are shot."  
I examined my body to see I was. "Oh... I didn't know that." My flannel cover up was now soaked on my arm. I slowly pulled it off to see a bullet had skimmed my skin.  
"How could you not feel that?"  
I shrugged. "Adrenaline rush, maybe. I'm seriously alright." I got up on my tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm fine. I can't feel a thing." I gave him a seductive grin. "You can play doctor if that makes you feel any better."  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, carefull not to touch my arm. "Maybe it helps a little bit."  
"JEN!" A voice yelled from over near the prison. Beth came running up, throwing herself at me. "I missed you so much." She mumbled in my ear.  
I hugged her back. "I missed you too."  
Beth was the person closest to my age other than Maggie and Glenn. She was also probably the closest to me in the time I knew everyone, other than Daryl of course. I released her.  
"It's good to see you again, Jen." A voice I didn't recognize said. I turned to see Carl, standing there way taller from when I last seen him. He was just a few inches shorter than me. Wow, my nickname suits me well...  
I grinned and gave him a hug, him immediately giving me one back. "You don't have to be so formal with me bud." I whispered. "Missed you, kid." I wanted to say something else about how sorry I am about his mom, but for the first time ever, I didn't know what to say.  
"You too, Jen. I missed having someone near my size."  
I grinned at the kid, ruffling his hair. "When did you become such a little shit?"  
"Since forever." Carol pitched in.  
I turned to her and gave her a hug. "How are you?"  
"Not so great. We did just get an attack from the Woodbury residents."  
I turned to the dead body. "Is that Axel?"  
She bit her lip, nodding. "It was."  
I frowned. "I'm sorry."  
She shrugged. "It happens everyday. I just thought we would die from walkers, not people."  
Daryl then greeted Carol and I went to see everyone else and see our new home.

"I think you need stitches." Daryl stated, looking at my bullet wound.  
I sighed. "I think it's fine."  
"Jen..."  
"Daryl..." I mocked.  
He rolled his eyes, wiping the blood from my wound off with a warm wash-cloth. He put his hands on my waist, helping my off the table.  
I walked over to an empty cell, peeking my head in. "I guess I will be here. My little tiny cell is adorable." I walked in and shut the bars. "I always thought my first time and prison would be for something stupid I did in college."  
"Like?"  
I shrugged. "Probably over drinking, barfing in the dean's shoes, or something else."  
He laughed and kissed me through the bars. "You seriously thought you would end up in a prison?"  
"Maybe... Do you think I would make a good prisoner?"  
He shook his head.  
"What? Why not? I think I could rock the black and white stripes!"  
"First of all, they changed it years ago to orange. Second, you would look hot in anything."  
I grinned and opened up the bars, leaning against the wall. "You can come in my little cell."  
He walked in and laid me down on the bunk bed. "So who are you rooming with?"  
I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of me. "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but I am rooming with Michonne. Plus, isn't your brother rooming with you?"  
Daryl sighed. "Sadly." He gave me a seductive grin. "You know, you could just switch with Merle... Michonne and him would be great roomies."  
I laughed. "Yes! They would even make each others beds every morning!"  
"And wash each others sheets."  
"And lend each other money to grab pizza."  
We started laughing and he kissed me, his body not being able to get any closer to me at all.  
"Is this going to be happening a lot?" Michonne asked, standing outside of the cell.  
Daryl got off of me hesitantly.  
"Sorry Michonne." I mumbled.  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, examining my wound. "I think this needs stitches."  
"I told you..." Daryl muttered.  
I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm fine and it doesn't need stitches."  
Beth came in, took a single look at my arm and frowned. "They are both right. I'll have my dad do it later."  
I groaned and walked out of my new little cell. "I feel fine!" I really didn't. The pain in my arm was throbbing, but I didn't care. I hated people looking down on me like I was some poor defenceless animal that needed to be taken in before found a home. That's all I was to the people who took me in. And I hated it. I hated the looks they gave me when I broke my leg after I jumped of that building, when they saw my scars that John had left on my arm, they cried. I hated every pity filled look in their eyes.  
I stormed out of the prison, wishing nobody would follow me. I went up into the guard tower and stabbed the man in the forehead that I shot earlier, then threw him out of the window. I slid down, my back against the wall and everyone flashed in front of my eyes from my past. _I was fifteen years old when I moved into the Keep's house. Tamara Keep was a single mother and a real bitch, only fostering children for money for her gambling addiction. She had two children of her own. Becky, who was seven and John, who was seventeen. Since I was the oldest of the foster kids, Tamara treated me the worse. By then I learned that there was no such thing as a happy ending and I avoided them as much as possible. But John had a thing for me. And a thing grew into an addiction. And I couldn't do anything about it. For whenever I tried to get him to stop, He would slice a knife on my stomach and back. I blocked almost all of that year out of my memory, but little bits always came back. Before I knew it I was at John's funeral. He had been murdered by a knife shoved in his throat. They never found out who killed him, but all I remember was myself making diner that night, with that same knife.  
_Maybe I belonged behind these bars. Maybe I deserved it. Maybe I killed John. I didn't know.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry about how dark that was. I wanted to get across about Jen's past and how much she keeps shielded and why her relationship with Daryl is so rare. The next one will be happier, I promise:) Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
**


	16. Baby

**Authors Note: Sorry about the wait! Serious case of writers block! Only a week until the premire of the Walking Dead! YES! So exited!**

Chapter 16: Baby  
(Daryl's POV)  
I found Jen in the guard tower, sleeping. I crouched down and shook her knee, trying to get her to wake up. Her brown eyes opened up, shocked at first, then relieved.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. I held my arms open to her and she fell in, clutching my shirt for dear life.  
"For what?" I didn't understand what was going on with her at the current moment. All I knew was I saw the look of pity in Beth's eyes and bolted. I don't know if I carried the same look but one person pitting Jen was enough. She wasn't used to anyone caring about her other then Cara, who was now gone.  
"I couldn't breathe in there. I just couldn't and I had to get out."  
To see the strongest woman I have ever known break down like this killed me. "You don't need to be sorry, Babe. You are completely fine."  
She nodded, still buried into my chest. "I just want to forget about my past. I want it all gone."  
"Then forget about it. From this moment on, you are now Janelle Brady, two point o. How does that sound?"  
"Pretty good." She pulled away but not for long. She gently pushed me down so I was laying flat on my back and she crawled on top of me, laying on me like a bed. Her tiny body seemed to fit perfectly on mine. "You know, the first time I cried in years is when you were brought out by the governors men and were supposed to kill Merle?"  
I wrapped my arms around her. "Why is that?"  
"Because I thought you were going to die!"  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "You really think Merle could have killed me before I killed him?"  
She shook her head. "I know that you couldn't kill your own brother. And I knew that Merle would do anything for the governor."  
I held her tighter. "I am not going to die. Let alone by my brother's hand."  
"Do you promise me? You can't die."  
The Janelle I normally knew made complete sense and got pissed if someone said something ridiculous or something they had no control of. But this Jen was broken. She was hurting over something she didn't want me to know. I pressed my lips against her forehead. "I promise." A sudden thought filled my brain. I stood up, her in my arms still, and smiled at her. "There is someone I want you to meet."  
She got down and frowned. "You really think I am in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone a new person?"  
I grinned and helped her down the ladder. "This is different, I promise."

* * *

(Normal POV)  
Back in the prison I avoided all the strange looks and just clung on to Daryl. My finger nails were accidentally digging into his bare arm. He led me to a room, which I didn't even know that they were using. He put his finger on his lips, to stop what I was about to say. He opened the door and inside was not a normal bedroom, that was for sure. I let go of his arm and looked around, a crib, books, and a bunch of other baby stuff. I looked back to the crib to see a baby, sleeping quietly. My mood melted away and I walked over to the crib. I wrapped my fingers around to railing to see the baby with a pink and white footsie. Gravity tore the corners of my lips up as Daryl put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Can I hold her?" I asked quietly.  
He nodded, grabbing the baby from the crib, lifting her up and placing her in my arms. The baby's eyes opened as soon as she touched me. She reached her little arm up and touched my cheek briefly.  
"She's gonna end up breaking hearts someday." Daryl stated, grinning at the baby.  
I nodded. "Well, if we find a civil place and other people her age."  
He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. "That's the Jen I know."  
"What? Practical?"  
"Never being blunt, even around a baby."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "I didn't know that was a bad thing."  
He shook his head, grinning for a reason I couldn't comprehend. "You are amazing. Every little quirk and thing about you is amazing."  
I blushed and looked back at the baby. "What is it you call her?"  
"Little ass kicker. It's suits her well if you don't feed her in time."  
I turned back to him. "And why does tiny suit me well?"  
He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Babe, you are tiny. Get over it."  
I frowned and looked down at little ass kicker. "You are smaller than me." I said to her, bouncing her up and down gently. "And Daryl doesn't call your brother tiny and he is shorter than me."  
"Because Carl is still growing and I give it a year before he is taller than you too."  
I rolled my eyes. "Has she been fed?"  
He nodded. "Beth takes care of that normally. She normally does everything with her to get her mind of everything. She is her outlet."  
"And what is yours?" I asked, walking back over to him, the baby in between us, separating us.  
He rested his hand on my cheek. "You."  
"And before you found me, before coma and after farm?"  
"Before I met you, I had no outlet. After the farm, I put it into finding you." His lips crushed into mine. I kissed him back, tugging at his bottom lip.  
"Seriously? I get that you two love each other but while Judith is in your arms?" Beth asked, hands on hips, standing in the doorway.  
I blushed and gave little ass kicker to Daryl, biting my lip. "Sorry Beth... It was Daryl's fault." I mumbled.  
He grinned, not at all going to blame the act on me.  
Beth rolled her eyes. "I was just checking on her but now i see she is fine... I'll see you for dinner Jen."  
I nodded as she left the room. I turned to Daryl and started to laugh uncontrollably. Daryl grinned and put Judith in the crib and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "There's no longer a baby in between us..."  
I giggled and threw my arms around his neck, bringing my lips to his. "I love you."  
Judith's loud cry filled the air, her arms and legs kicking and swatting the air.  
He let go of me and walked over to the crib, picking Judith up and rocking her back and forth. "Hey, babe? Can you grab her bottle? It's on the floor by her blankly."  
I nodded, grabbed the bottle and turned back around. I turned to see him with Judith still, but differently.  
"It's alright." Daryl soothed.  
I walked over and handed him the bottle, him bringing it to her lips. Judith instantly calmed down. I put my hands on his shoulders, resting my chin, planting a kiss on his neck. "You are really good with her." I observed.  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
And for that moment I forgot we were in a postapocalyptic world. Months ago I was with Cara in the RV, trying to figure out what my goal was now that the world went to shit. I now knew what I wanted. I wanted a safe place for Daryl and I and a family for the first time in my life. I wanted a life. I wanted to finally be a part of a family. I wanted my new life like I agreed earlier.  
Daryl handed me the bottle back and I set it on the table. He placed a shockingly now sleeping baby back in the crib. He then walked over and turned the baby monitor on, grabbing the double set.  
"I bet that would piss Merle off..." I teased, lacing my fingers in his.  
He grinned. "No, this is for Rick. He is the kids dad, believe it or not."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "Are you alright?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. It's just Rick is never there for her. He is always out doing something."  
We stepped outside of the room and walked over to Rick's cell, placing the monitor on the small table next to his bed.  
"She's back!" Carl yelled out, awaking a few of the napping members of the group.  
Michonne walked out of our cell, walking over to me. "We were missing someone?" she whispered into mine and Daryl's ears.  
I shrugged. "I didn't know that there was another person in the group."  
Daryl frowned, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "There isn't."  
"Hey Carl." I yelled at the kid who was just about to move out the door. "Who is she?"  
"You are going to want to see for yourself."  
We walked out the door to find a walker, in captivity. Behind the discussing, no-jawed, no-armed walker was someone I never wanted to see again.  
A blonde someone.  
An annoying someone.  
Someone named Andrea.


	17. Not Welcome

**Authors note: I have cured my writters block but I have had no time to be on the laptop! With the last week of cheerleading and everything, I am so tiered. But on the bright side, there is only 3 more days till the Walking Dead (depending how you look at it)!**

katie93319: Andrea was there to try to bring peace. And Thank you! 

**FizzWizz2011: Well you are in luck because this is pretty much the whole chapter! And thank you so much!**

**ANGEL LOVE 1728: You will have to see:)**

**redneckswagger: Thank you! **

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Not Welcome

"Oh hell no…" I mumbled. I wanted to puke. I wanted to kill her. I pried Daryl off of me, trying to escape. I failed epically, thanks to Merle.  
"Oh no, spit fire. You ain't going anywhere."  
I groaned and stepped away from everyone except Michonne, who had the same pissed off expression I must have had on my face.  
The gates opened, allowing Andrea to walk in, gun less and dirty. I crossed my arms and leaned against the fence. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
Rick, Maggie, Carl and Glenn all held their guns up, Daryl his crossbow.  
She held up her hands in defeat. "I'm here on my own. No need for guns." She put her knife on the ground, taking a few steps back.  
Everyone except Carl lowered the weapons.  
"I didn't ask that! What are you doing here is what I freaking asked!" I yelled, Daryl holding me back from punching her across the face. "I hate you! I don't want you here! Go run to your damn boyfriend's bed and screw him, pretending this world doesn't exist the way it is!"  
"Jen…" Daryl warned, pining my arms behind my back.  
"Don't 'Jen' me! I am so sick of this whiney little bitch and everyone else is too! My god, I don't want to hear her voice anymore!"  
"Calm down…"  
"NO! She needs to leave. She doesn't belong here anymore. She is the enemy." I somehow broke free of Daryl's grasp and leaped at her, leaving a single scratch on her arm. Daryl leapt at me and grabbed my hands, pulling me back.  
"Daryl," Rick started. "Take Janelle away from her."  
Daryl started to tug me back, making my refusal increased. "No! I'm sorry King Rick but everything I am saying is right!" I yelled, still fighting against Daryl, which was pretty much hopeless. He was so much stronger than me and so much taller. But I just kept fighting. I wanted to punch her, to blame her for everything that happened at Woodbury. She just watched as the fights happened, as the governor played everyone, as he had Daryl almost killed.  
"Jen!" Daryl hissed in my ear. "This is not you. Will you please calm down?"  
"I want her head on a stick! I want to put her in that little contraption and have the damn governor watch as I kill her!"  
"Janelle!"  
"I want her gone from my sight!" I screamed.  
He picked me up, kicking and screaming for dear life, and carried me back inside of the prison.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded, wanting to go back out there to strangle the living guts out of her. I attempted to escape, but only hit the floor for two seconds before I was picked up and slung over his shoulder. He marched into an office type room and set me down, blocking the door from my escape. "Let me out!" I commanded, hitting his chest repeatedly. "Let me out!" My last one failed and I started crying, still beating on his chest, but they were wimpy little punches.  
He grabbed my wrists and sighed, pulling me into his arms. "What is this all about?"  
"She is his little play thing. She looks like his wife. It would kill him to see her dead."  
He ran his fingers through my hair. "Jen, that wasn't my original question."  
My sobs grew louder. "She did nothing! Nothing when you were almost killed. Absolutely nothing! I hate her!"  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "This is about me?"  
I nodded, chin tucked into my chest. "You almost died and she did nothing. She saw what happened and she didn't even attempt to escape. She runs back to the governor's bed to make him happy before he goes off, attempting to kill Michonne and the rest of the group. She will be the death of one of us, I just know it. And that person can't be you or Michonne." I wiped my eyes and sat down on the table, Daryl coming up to me and kissing me.  
"I won't die." His pointer finger tilted my chin up so I had to look him in his gorgeous eyes.  
I rolled my eyes after rolling them. "You have little to no control of that."  
He grinned. "Now you are back to normal."  
A slight smile drifted across my face. "Sorry about earlier… and now. I'm absolutely insane."  
He pulled me closer. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Plus, when the world has turned to shit like this, you have an excuse." He planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled away. "Plus, if it makes you feel any better, you are saner than Rick."  
A short laugh escaped my lips. It did make me feel better. I looked around, examining the area. It was exactly what you would expect of a prison office. Cement walls, crappy desk with crappier chair, bulletin board, loose papers, just abandoned. A smile crept up on my face. "You know this place is unoccupied…" I stared, walking to the desk and leaning against it.  
He flashed me one of his sly smiles. "It seems that your claim is correct."  
I bit my lip flirtatiously, kicking the legs of the metal clunker. "And there are no bars…"  
"You are also right on that one."  
I jumped up on the desk and pulled him next to me. "And…" I started.  
"And what?" He teased.  
"And there is a door. And there are walls. And more space."  
He laughed. "What are you suggesting?"  
I shrugged. "It might become a bit cozy. You don't know… We could make this prison a bit more like home."  
He slid his hands down my arms stopping at my wrists and tying them behind his neck. "There are some spare cells with some spare mattresses…"  
"And we can always get rid of the desk…"  
"And we can get away from the outside world…"  
"And it will be just you and me…"  
He pressed his lips against my own, hooking his fingers in my belt loops of my jeans and pulling me closer to him. "And it can give Merle and Michonne some bonding time…"  
"Yes, that would be amazing. To see them bond." I laced my fingers into his hair. "I think you need a haircut."  
He shook his head. "Not until you get your stitches done."  
I rolled my eyes. "Alright. But you have to get your hair cut."  
He gave me the look he usually reserved for Merle or Shane, the one that said 'you are a complete idiot. Shut your face.' "First of all, I don't need this haircut and second, no way in hell I am trusting you with scissors when you are that pissed at Andrea… or ever."  
I gave him the 'really?' look. "Um, I cut my own hair!"  
He lifted a section of my left side of my curls. "When is the last time you have? Because the last time I checked, you could sit on your hair if you tried."  
I hit his arm playfully. "That's why someone invented the elastic hair tie. Plus, I thought you thought my long hair was sexy."  
"It is, but it's also proof not to trust you with scissors. I'll go to Carol."  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I am a pro at cutting hair."

Daryl made me promise that I couldn't kill, harm, or look at Andrea. So whenever I passed her in the prison, I made it blatantly obvious that I hated her and didn't want to go near her. It felt like I was back in high school, but in reversed situations. I walked into my new room and sat on my bed, Daryl with his new haircut reading something.  
"Well don't you look dashing."  
He flashed me a smile and turned back to the book.  
"What are you reading?" I asked, taking off my shoes and kicking them off, sliding one of Daryl's t-shirts that went to my knees over my tank top and removing my pants.  
"Some western novel Glenn found on his last raid. He said since we have a lot of spare time we should be doing something productive."  
I beamed and lay down on the bed, nestling my head in his chest so I can read along. "The men raised their guns as the gusty wind blew their hair out of their eyes." I read. "Wow. Not stereotypical at all."  
He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "It's a western novel."  
"Back in the western days…" I mocked.  
He bit his lip, not focused on the book. "So, I was thinking…"  
"Oh no!" Sarcasm filled my voice.  
He smiled slightly and set the book down, grabbing something under his pillow and tucking it behind his back. "What would you say if I purposed?"  
I pressed my lips together, trying not to smile. "Well, first I would drive you insane with a slow pause, then a maybe… then I would cut you out of your misery by saying yes."  
He pulled out a square cut princess diamond ring from behind his back. "Janelle Brady of Michigan, twenty one years old, my partner in crime, will you marry me?"  
My speech caught. I couldn't say a word but I moved my head up and down. He grabbed my hand and slid the ring on my finger. I launched myself at him, knocking him over, falling back on the bed, my lips crushing into his.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Let me know what you are thinking! Review Review Review Review Review Review!


	18. Ammo

**Author's Note: Oh my ba-Jesus! I can't wait for the premier tomorrow! I am super physicked out! I will try to have another chapter up and running by tomarrow or maybe even tonight depending how inspired/ tiered I am!**

FizzWizz2011 and Dragonwolfqueen:Thank you so much! The more reviews, the faster I update!  


**katie93319: According to Andrea she just wants to save everyone...I call bull! I think she just wanted attention before she died. I also have a list of things I don't like about her... haha just a day! Think about it! And as always, thank you so much! I love getting your reviews!**

Emmy: Is that a good or bad 'oh my god'?

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! It makes the chapter better!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Ammo  
I walked out of my new room and pulled Michonne aside who was walking by. "Is she gone yet?" I whispered.  
She nodded. "Yeah, left about an hour ago." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, twirling my ring around my finger.  
"Rick, Carl and I are going to try to find more ammo and guns. Do you want to tag along?"  
I bit my lip and shrugged. "I guess so. I would like something to do."  
She nodded. "We are leaving in about fifteen minutes. We are meeting at the gate."  
"Okay." I turned back around and walked back into my room, throwing my new bow in a duffel bag along with a few spare jackets. A pair of hands grabbed my waist, pulling me back.  
"Where are you going?" Daryl murmured against my neck, his breath lingering on my skin.  
I extended my neck to the opposite side, giving him more skin to kiss. "I was just going to go with Michonne, Rick and Carl to get more weapons."  
He groaned and pulled me closer to his body. "You are leaving me?"  
I smiled and turned around, kissing him quickly so I wouldn't get caught up. "Just for a little bit." I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I promise."  
He sighed and slung my bag over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I swear, if you come back with a single scratch..."  
I rolled my eyes. "I will be fine."  
"Jen, you were sick all morning; puking and everything. Are you sure you are feeling alright?"  
I nodded. "I have never been a morning person. I feel fine now. Just a tad sleepy."  
"You would tell me if you weren't?"  
I nodded again. "Yes Daryl! I am feeling great! I just need to do something to help the group."  
His frown grew deeper as I opened the door, slipping out of it. I laced my fingers in between his, bringing his hand up to my mouth, giving the back of it a quick peck. He did the same to me, but after kissing my hand, he kissed the newly placed diamond on my finger.  
We finally reached the gate a minute later. I threw my bag in the back seat of the car and rolled my neck in a circle. I slammed the door shut and leaned against the door with Michonne. Rick and Carl came out of the prison with their own duffles slung on their shoulders.  
"Jen, you joining?" Carl asked, tossing his bag in the trunk.  
"Yup. I hope that's alright."  
Rick gave me a tight smile. "The more hands, the better." He also tossed his bag in the trunk but kept a pistol in his pocket on him.  
I tucked my own pistol in my belt and grabbed Daryl's face in my hands. "Hey, I will be back in a few days. I promise. Alright?"  
He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. "You better. Or I will come and find you. Alright?"  
I smiled and kissed him, my hands latching behind his neck. Michonne cleared her throat and I pulled apart. "Alright." I mumbled. Before I released him I leaned into his ear and whispered a quick I love you, getting one in return.  
I jogged over to the opposite side of the car, ducking into the front seat next to Rick. All I knew was I had to make amends or living here would be less fun then it already is.  
"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as the car started.  
Rick rolled his head in a circle. "My old town, King County."

* * *

After driving for about an hour I swear to god we were lost. But every time I asked Rick if he knew where we were, he would just nod, like it was the most obvious thing on this world. He would look at certain things and just blank out. I wasn't a person that could be scared easily, but honestly, a crazy man driving with me in the front was freaking me out. My new habit became twirling my ring around, still on my finger. Just fidgeting with it.  
"Hey Rick?" I asked, twirling my ring.  
His gaze didn't meet mine, he just kept looking at the road. "Yeah?"  
"I want to apologize. I seriously have no business coming back and harping on you like I did."  
"It's fine. You were right about everything."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "I know I was. I just always don't think before I speak and words that shouldn't be said to people's faces just fly out."  
"So you are taking it back now?"  
I bit my lip. "Seriously? I just apologized. Are you trying to ruin that?"  
He shook his head, actually looking at me now. "No. And I'm sorry for all that I said after Woodbury. You are just as part of the group as everyone else."  
A smile crept up on my face. "Yeah?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. Your opinion is usually completely honest and usually right."  
"Usually?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes, usually."  
"Well...I have one about Merle..."  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "Yes?"  
"Well...he is a dick."  
"I know. I don't trust him. I still don't want him at my prison."  
"Well here is the thing. Merle is a dick, yes. But you have to remember something. Merle would do anything to protect Daryl. Wherever Daryl stands, Merle stands."  
"And where do you stand?"  
I shrugged. "Same as Merle. Daryl is my fiancé. I love him. But there is also the fact that you took Cara and I in when I was in a coma. You took me in like I was one of your own. And then you need to add the fact that Michonne and Glenn are here. I am just saying, I will always choose this group; unless Daryl thinks otherwise."  
He nodded. "I understand. I would do the same for Carl." He looked in the rearview mirror to find both Michonne and Carl were sleeping. "Jen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You are just as apart of the group as the rest of us." He sighed and leaned his head back on the seat. "And you since you are apart of the group, you have to obey by my rules. Which right now means you need to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."  
I rolled my eyes and slid down in my seat, dozing into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to Michonne shaking me, Rick and Carl already out of the car. My lace-up boot hit the cement, making the smallest click.I ripped open my duffel, throwing on the extra sweater and equipped myself with my new and less perfect bow and quiver. Abandoned cars surrounded the place like the highways, just in more of a chaotic fashion. With just a blink, I could see it. I could see Rick, Carl, and Lorrie living in this area.  
"This way." said Rick, trying not to show any emotion on his face, though so much pain lingered in his eyes.  
He led us into a building that read King County Police Station. It made sense without Rick saying a thing, a police station was the perfect place for weapons, and it made sense that he would want to return to the place where he spent hours of his time, typing at a desk, talking to co-workers, and filing papers. The place was dark and like always, abandoned; not very shocking. Poor Rick kept touching the walls and desks of police station, his face going blank at some parts. But he put on a strong face in front of us, but mostly for Carl. He rushed over to the weapon locker, throwing it open to find it containing nothing but dust and three left over bullets that must have fallen from a pack when someone else got the same brilliant idea.  
I leaned against the wall, foot pressed against it, head falling to hit it. "Well isn't this just wonderful." I mumbled. "Now we have no guns."  
"Not true." Rick stated, pointing his finger at me. "I signed a bunch of permits from people in town. I know they have a gun or two, if not more."  
"Well someones on there A game." I murmured, twirling my ring on my finger.  
"There was a man about a quarter-mile from here." Stated Rick, rubbing his chin.  
"We need to preserve gas." Carl instructed. "We can run it."  
Rick nodded. We walked out, only to find the community was completely booby-trapped. A walker was tangled in one of the wires tied, struggling to find a way out. Michonne rolled her eyes and took her sword out. But before Michonne could slice it, a bullet pierced through its head. I turned around to see a body in the window, covered from head to toe in armor.  
"Drop your weapons." the man commanded.  
I looked at Rick, double checking that I should not put my bow down.  
"Drop your weapons, take off your shoes, and leave."  
A shot flew though the air, missing the mans head a bit. The mans gun started to fire as I swerved down, ducking behind a barrel, taking out my pistol. I swerved out but Carl beat me to it, shooting him right in the stomach. The bullet didn't go through the armor, but it knocked the man out of the window, making him unconscious.  
We rushed over to the man, ripping off his mask.  
Carl held up his gun but was stopped by his father.  
"Stop. This is Morgan Jones."  
Carl lowered his eyebrows. "I don't know a Morgan Jones."  
Rick crouched down, examining the bullet wound that didn't go through. "You wouldn't. This was the man who helped me recover from my coma."

* * *

**Authors note**: **You know you want to follow, favorite, and leave a review! All reviews are greatly appreciated! Every single one counts!**


	19. Family

**Author's Note: Well I am super happy right now! You guys seriously take in so much of my chapters that it is amazing! Eek! I love you guys! Just a heads up, I don't remember much of this episode... so bare with me!**

Guest: Thank you so very much and I try my hardest to update as soon as I can

PrincessPipi: Thanks and you will have to wait and see!  


**mks 12 98: You will just have to wait and see!**

**Please review and let me know what you are thinking! I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Family  
"I found the weapons from the station." I yelled as I walked into an attached room. I snatched up a bow on the wall, examining the beauty. "I didn't know that police carried bow and arrows..." I mumbled, taking new and improved arrows and adding them to my quiver.  
"They normally don't." Rick stated, walking in and taking a look at the wall. He probably found this from someplace else."  
"It's a beauty." I slid my hand down the curve of the metal. "It has something engraved into it." I tilted the bow down, looking at the engraving. "Die with memories, not dreams." I read out loud. "Well isn't that a quote to live by in our time."  
Rick chuckled and loaded a few guns in his bag.  
"Where do you suppose he got it from?" I asked, examining the other guns.  
"Since it is engraved, probably someones home."  
I nodded and shoved more arrows in the quiver.  
"Dad, come over here." Carl said from the other room. We walked out of the room, not knowing what to expect. Next to Carl and Michonne on the wall was a map. Rick apparently knew more about it then any of us, for his breath caught.  
"It's a map of King County today." His fingers ran over the map, stopping at some points. His hand stopped, hand falling against the wall near apart of the large map the said 'Rick's house'. "Burned out." He mumbled under his breath. Carl came up beside him and Rick wrapped his arm around the kids shoulders. "Go pack up all the weapons. I'm going to stay here with Morgan until he wakes up."  
"Alright. Hey dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know that baby place down town?"  
Rick nodded, not sure what his son was getting at.  
"Can I get a real crib for Judith?"  
Rick bit his lip, thinking hard about his words. "I suppose so. But only if both Jen and Michonne go with you."  
"They don't need to..."  
"Yes they do. You choose. You stay here or you go with the women."  
Carl sighed. "Alright." He disappeared into the room with the guns.  
I turned to Michonne. "Well don't I feel adored."  
"It's not you." Michonne assured. "I think it might be me honestly. He really hasn't said much to me at the prison."  
I shrugged. "Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see."

* * *

Not knowing the way Carl was leading us, which made me wary seeing that we passed the baby store a while ago. Michonne noticed it too, but didn't give so much as a glance about it. I swear that he was trying to leave us behind. I kept after the kid but he kept on telling us to go the other way. He stopped in front of a café, looking inside to find it full of walkers.  
"I'm going in from the back." Carl stated, determined.  
"Um, we are all tiered and want some coffee kid but not from that place. It's packed with walkers. Do you mind filling us in on what the hell you are doing here?!" I demanded.  
"Look, in the back hallway there is a picture of my parents and I. I want it for Judith."  
"Why?"  
He cocked his gun. "So she can know what her mother looked like."  
That left both Michonne and I at a loss for words as the kid looped around the Cafe, ducking through the back window.  
"He is going to get himself killed..." Michonne mumbled.  
I nodded. "The question is, how do we stop that from happening sooner than later?"  
"Easy. We go in after him." She crawled through the window, coping the same technique that Carl did earlier. I sighed and stepped through the window, feeling like I was back in college.  
Carl reached up, taking the photo off of the wall, just before a walker grabbed his foot. Michonne took out her sword and sliced his head open.  
"And you said that you didn't need us." Michonne told the kid.  
"Um, Carl?" I whispered, clutching my bow tightly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Was there more than one way to get into the back?"  
"Yeah. There was a door on the left where people would go through to get to the kitchen... Why?"  
I loaded my bow and shot a walker emerging from the left of me. "God dammit Carl! How do we get out?" I yelled.  
He smashed the window behind him open, dropping the frame, the glass from it breaking and getting mixed with the window's glass. Carl and Michonne slipped out the window. I stabbed a walker coming up beside me and snatched the frame, tucking it in my jacket and diving out of the window.  
"Why are you two standing there?!" Michonne yelled. "We have to get out of here!"  
We bolted through town and to the grocery store when we finally stopped. I threw my head against the wall slunk down. I pulled the frame out of my jacket and handed the frame to Carl.  
"I don't remember much about my parents. But I remember what they looked and were like. My dad, a smart and stubborn man who would do anything for my mother or me. My mom, loving and gentle and the most loyal person you ever meet. I don't know what I would do without the small memories of them. So if Judith can have the smallest recognition of her mother, then this picture is important."  
"Thank you Jen."  
I nodded and walked into the grocery store. "It's still pretty much still stacked. You two know the food drill. I'll go to the hygiene isle and get more clothing. We are running low."  
I walked over to the isle and started tossing all sorts of shampoo, body washes, bar soaps, conditioners and such. I walked over to the feminine hygiene section too, tossing boxes into my duffel. That was when it clicked, I was really late. And by really, I meant two whole months when I reunited with Daryl. "Oh god." I whispered, sinking to the floor. I was puking a lot these past mornings. I was late. I had the weirdest cravings. I was horny all the damn time. I looked over on the shelf next to me, seeing a white and pink box. I tucked it in my pocket, double checking to see if Michonne or Carl were around.  
"I'll be in the rest room." I yelled across the store. I bolted into the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

It took ages before I could look. I couldn't. A knock ran through my ears. "Hey, Jen? Are you alright in there?" Michonne yelled.  
I couldn't speak. My back was pressed against the stall, I was clutching the test tightly. I couldn't look. I couldn't speak.  
"Jen?" She walked in, sword raised. She slid the sword back into the case once she saw me. "Are you alright?"  
I couldn't look at the plastic stick in my hand. "I don't know. I can't look."  
Michonne narrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"  
I held her the stick, turning my head away.  
She took the stick, checking its contents. "Do you want to know?"  
I shook my head. "I am pretty sure I already do." I sighed. "Give it."  
She handed it back. My suspicions were confirmed, I was pregnant. Tears started to slide down may face. "I can't have a baby now! I can't do this!"  
Michonne wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed my back in a circular motion, attempting to comfort me.  
"I can't do this. I can't take care of myself, let alone a kid! Oh god, I have to tell Daryl. How am I going to tell Daryl?! Oh god, he is going to hate me."  
"Jen, he won't hate you. He loves you more than anything."  
"He won't anymore. He will hate me."  
"Jen, look how good he is with Judith."  
I pulled back and wiped my nose. "He is really good with Judith."  
"And he is going to be thrilled!"  
I shook my head. "No he's not. He's going to want to be so far away from me. He is going to run off with Merle."  
Michonne shook her head. "No he isn't. Janelle Brady, listen to me. Daryl loves you more than anything and he will love this kid just as much. If he wouldn't then why would he even purpose?"  
"It's terrible timing. With the Governor. And hell, even with the apocalypse. This world is no place for a baby."  
"Jen, the prison will be a fine place for your kid. I swear, nothing will happen to it."  
"Oh god. I'm going to die. I am going to end up like Lorrie! I am going to die in child birth. I am going to die and end up a walker unless one of you shoots me."  
"Calm down. It's going to be fine."  
The door opened up to show Carl. "You are pregnant?" He asked, half shocked, half upset.  
I chucked the test at him, starting to cry again. "Please don't tell anyone, Carl."  
He nodded. "Of course." He held up his duffel up. "We should head to the baby store. Now we have double the stuff to get."  
I stood up, still hanging on to Michonne. "Alright."


	20. Nightmares and Dreams

**Author's Note:I loved the premier of season 4! Once I saw that creepy chick on the floor I seriosly thought they were going to make walkers be able to talk...it scared the crap out me! I need baby name ideas so please, hit me with your best shot/names! Girl and Boy names please!  
**

**mks 12 98: Sure did**

**FizzWizz2011: Thanks and I try to update as soon as I can**

Chapter 20: Nightmares and Dreams  
Daryl and I were leaning against the fence, wind blowing through our hair, sun shining in our faces. We were at the prison and Carol suggested that we get some fresh air. I knew I had to tell him and now was the right time. I knew that if I didn't tell him now, I don't think I ever could.  
"Daryl, I have to tell you something."  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling. "Yeah?"  
I nodded, biting my lip.  
"You know that if you bite your lip too much, it will fall off next time you eat?" Daryl joked, using his normal line when I was nervous to try to make a bit of the stress float away. It didn't work this time.  
"This is serious."  
His lips tightened in a straight line. "Alright. What is it?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
His eyes widened with surprise but soon filled with disgust. "You are what?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
He released me, starting to chuck rocks at the prison. "It's my damn luck. I have to get the whore knocked up. Of course." He turned to me, finger pointed in my face. You know, Merle warned me of this. He always told me as a kid that women are just ment for screwing. He always said, 'once the job is done, don't stick around for more than a day'. Now I see why."  
I couldn't help myself from crying. Tears slid down my face silently.  
"This is your fault. You made me think I fell in love with you and purpose. Wearing your little skimpy outfits and saying all those dirty things. This is your damn fault, you stupid whore! I bet you slept with Shane, Jake and even the Governor!"  
He walked away, out of the gates with Merle, and disappeared for forever.  
Beth, hearing everything rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around me.  
Rick came over too, with a knife in his hands. He handed the knife to me and sighed. "The only reason we let you stay here was for Daryl, and now he is gone. So you need to get out. Nobody wants you here."  
Beth released me and sighed. "It's true. We have all been acting. Nobody cares for you.  
My tears came running down my face faster and faster. "Where am I supposed to go?"  
She shrugged. "Anywhere but here."  
I walked out of the prison, only getting outside of the gate when a herd of walkers attacked me, eating my flesh and bones, leaving me screaming my heart out.

"Baby, wake up. Wake up. It's a dream. Come back to me babe. Jen, come on. Baby, wake up." Daryl's voice rushed over me, his arms wrapped tightly over me.  
I stopped screaming and kicking and relaxed a bit, tears still running down my face. "Is this the afterlife?"  
Daryl shook his head and held my own to his chest. "No baby. You are here with me at the prison, in our little room."  
"Daryl?" I asked.  
He nodded, holding me tighter. "I'm right here. Let's get you under some covers, you're freezing." He pulled the blankets over us, trapping his body heat to travel to mine. After a minute or so of silence he looked me right in the eye, the moonlight shining slightly through our barred up window. "Are you alright?"  
I nodded and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "Yes."  
"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"  
I shook my head. "Not really..."  
"Janelle Brady, tell me. It must have been serious if you were crying that hard and screaming. I couldn't get you to wake up for about five minutes."  
I took a deep breath. "You and me were outside and I told you something. You got pissed and started calling me a whore and hurtful things, then you left with Merle. Then Rick kicked me out and I got mauled by a pack of walkers."  
He pulled me toward him again. "I could never leave you. Even if something happened to us, or you fell out of love with me, I would still be around."  
"You promise?"  
He nodded and gave me a peck on the forehead. "Of course."  
"I wouldn't ever fall out of love with you." I mumbled, clutching his shirt for dear life.  
A few minutes passed of us just laying there; he was thinking and I was trying not to. "What was the something?" He asked suddenly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You said you told me something and I got pissed. What was it?"  
I bit my lip, twirling my ring around my finger. Daryl was just as stubborn as I was and he would not let this go. "Well..."  
He rolled his eyes. "Jen, I am not going to do what I did in your nightmare. I promise."  
I put my face in my knees so he couldn't see my face. "I'm pregnant."  
I looked up to find a similar reaction to the dream. His eyes widened with surprise and I kept expecting them to turn with pure hatred. But they just remained completely shocked. "You are what?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
His eyebrows narrowed. "I'm going to be a dad?"  
I nodded slowly, trying to find some other sort of emotion other than shock.  
His eyes did change, but not to disgust. A smile lit up across his face and he pulled me into a hug, crushing my body. He kissed my lips roughly, his smile still not gone. "Oh my god. This is amazing!" He hugged me again, and started to laugh a bit.  
Let me just say one thing, I was in complete and utter disbelief. I caught a reflection of myself in my glasses that laid on the table. My eyes were wide, eyebrows met together, and my mouth was slightly open.

I woke up again, but this time I knew where I was. I was in the exact same setting as my dream I had the last time. I sat up, eyes wide. Daryl stirred slightly, sitting up.  
"You alright?"  
I shook my head. "I'm pregnant." This time I knew I was awake because I was frozen solid.  
He smiled to the side, lips pressed together. "I know."  
There went my shocked face again. "How the hell did you know? I just found out five hours before we got back! Was it Carl or Michonne who told you?"  
He shook his head. "Neither. You've been eating pickles with peanut butter like it was candy. You hate both of those, let alone them together. You have been super moody and bawling with major mood swings and are vomiting every morning. Plus, you have tried to climb me like a tree 24/7."  
I rolled my eyes. "And you are complaining?"  
He shook his head, holding up his hands in defeat. "No way! It makes up for the mood swings ten fold."  
I giggled and kissed him, my palms spread out, pressed against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey babe, you are acting crazy and eating a lot. You are pregnant.'?"  
I shrugged. "Well...I suppose I would have punched you across the face and called you a dick and kicked you out of the room..."  
He laughed. "I know. That's why I didn't say anything. I know I would be dead."  
I giggled and snuggled up to him.  
"You were talking in your sleep. You said something about me leaving you for Merle?"  
I bit my lip.  
"Quit biting your lip before it falls off and I have nothing to kiss.  
I giggled. "I had two dreams about telling you, and they both ended bad. The first one ended up with you leaving me with Merle, and the second you were all creepy about it."  
"How creepy?"  
I shrugged. "Creepy but not freaking freaky. It was way better than the first one."  
He pulled me closer to him, my freezing cold body getting a tad bit warmer "Jen, I love you and I am gonna to love this baby. I ain't gonna leave you two. I promise. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"And next time you need to tell me something, stop stepping on eggshells and just tell me."  
"That would have been nice to know earlier."  
He shrugged. "I thought it was a given." He pinned me down on the bed. "Just don't forget that no matter how much time this kid takes from us, we will still be having sex hourly."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "Hourly? How about daily? We are going to have a kid! We can't just sneak in a closet and get one out."  
"Mm and why not? It'll be a baby; it won't notice."  
"And what happens if we get in the habit of just banging constantly and the baby grows up and starts to thing that sex is okay?"  
He gave me my favorite sly, cocky smile. "Sex is okay."  
I rolled my eyes. "Not for a seven-year old!"  
He winked at me. "Our baby will know that he or she has parents who love each other oh so much."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And he or she doesn't need to know that by knowing how much his or her parents have sex!"  
He frowned. "Well that's a shame."  
"Babe, I'm either about to kick your ass or pass out. Which do you prefer?"  
"Kicking my ass doesn't sound that bad..."  
I hit him on the arm. "Daryl Dixon, shut up before I kill you!"  
He laughed and rolled off of me. "I'll shut up then Miss. Janelle Brady, soon to be Mrs. Janelle Dixon. You better not leave me at the alter or whatever."  
I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Never. Never ever never. You are mine Daryl Dixon."  
"And you are mine." He pressed his lips against my neck. "I just wish I could have told Shane that sooner."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "You wish you could have told a dead guy that I'm yours?"  
He nodded. "He would have been pissed."

I didn't want to meet the harsh light of day. I didn't want to move from my bed. It felt as if I was sleeping on a cloud and not a crappy old mattress. I opened my eyes to see why I was so comfortable. Turns out I wasn't sleeping on the bed, but I was on top of Daryl. I considered moving, but in his sleep, he wrapped his arms tightly around me. So escaping was out of the picture. I didn't mind it at all. But poor Daryl had to sleep on the mattress with me making the mattress more and more uncomfortable. Not to mention how cold my feet were. I pressed one of them against his leg, making him shiver.  
"Jesus woman, your feet are like ice!" He muttered.  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "I didn't know you were awake..."  
"So you take the warmth from my body when I am sleeping?" He flipped me over so I was on my back and him over me. "Next time, wake me up." He said with my favorite sexy smile.  
I rolled my eyes. "Can we go get some food now?"  
He shook his head. "Not a chance. You might escape."  
"Well no shit Sherlock Holmes! I want food!"  
He dipped in and kissed me, running his kisses down my throat, back to my lips, and back down my neck. "You know, Rick has handcuffs..."  
I giggled and pushed him off of me. "What part of hungry don't you get?"  
"The part where you want to leave our comfy little bed."  
I looked at him like he was insane. "You think this is comfy?"  
"Hell no! But it sure makes up for it by having you in it..."  
"You are just trying to stall me from my food."  
"No..."  
"Yes..."  
He rolled his eyes and helped me up. "To the food!"


	21. Peaceful or Not

**Author's note: I done with sideline cheering for the year and have a few weeks until competitive. So that means my updates should come quicker than normal. Plus, with the freezing cold weather over here, I probably will spend a lot more of my hours indoors. **

**FizzWizz2011: Thanks again!**

**katie93319: You were without the internet for four days! I feel for ya girl! And about the dream...that was my intention:) (insert evil laugh) **

**redneckswager: Lol and thank you so much! I am soooo exited to write for it! I have so many ideas swarming through my head after that episode and I want to start writing for season 4 soooo badly right now!**

**mks 12 98: I swear you read my chapters before I even post them... Hahaha great minds think alike:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR BABY NAMES! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO NAME PEOPLE OR THINGS! S.O.S!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Peaceful or not

"For the last time Janelle, you are not going." Daryl commanded.  
I rolled my eyes. "You still haven't given me one solid reason why I can't."  
"Here's one for ya, how about the fact that you're pregnant?"  
I rolled my eyes again. "I thought you were supposed to give me a solid reason."  
"And our baby isn't a solid reason?"  
"It's a very solid reason, but not for this. I am not being held up in this prison for seven freaking months. I will pay my dues as a member of this group. That means going out on runs and missions. And this is one that I do not want to miss. So for the last time Daryl, I am going."  
He rolled his eyes. "You are being a fool..." He muttered and stormed off. I thought I was supposed to be the irrational one and storming off like a child. I started to bang my head against the cement wall.  
A hand was placed on my shoulder, making me jump. "Holy shit, Carol! You scared the piss out of me!"  
Carol laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that."  
"Oh god, you heard everything."  
She nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that too. I understand where you are coming from completely. But keep in mind Daryl hasn't had anybody he has ever cared about other than Merle. And forgive me for intruding, but now he has you and your baby. All he wants is for you two to be safe."  
I sighed. "I know. But sometimes he takes it overboard. I mean, we are going to 'make peace' for Crist sake!"  
"Do you really think that there will be peace?"  
I slowly shook my head, twirling my ring. "No. The Governor is a crazy man. No way he is going to let us off the hook for what Michonne did. That and we killed his people and stole Merle from his grasp. He will pull a bunch of bull shit."  
Carol nodded. "Do you see now why Daryl is upset? He thinks the Governor is going to pull some crazy stunt and kill all of us, including you and his baby."  
I frowned. "So are you saying I shouldn't go?"  
"That is not what I am saying at all. I believe you should go. You are going to end up hobbling from side to side in a few months and I take it that you are not going to be happy doing nothing here at the prison."  
I coughed. "You got that right."  
She gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am very happy for you and Daryl. Now go tell that boy how much he means to you."  
"Thanks Carol."

"I still don't like this." Daryl mumbled as I threw his jacket around my body.  
"Yeah? Well not to sound like a bitch or anything, I still don't care."  
He rolled his eyes, throwing his leg over the bike. "Are you coming with me or riding with Rick and Hershel?"  
I bit my lip. "I was hoping to ride with you if you weren't pissed at me."  
"I'm not pissed at you; I'm pissed at your stubbornness. Now get on."  
I slung my leg around, sitting on the back seat and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I rested my chin on his shoulder and kissed it. "I'm sorry. I just know that I will be cooped up in that prison when my stomach starts to grow huge. I need to help out."  
He sighed and turned his head to kiss me. "I know that. I just don't want ya to be around if something goes on; walker or insane grief-stricken man."  
"I should have expected it. Even when you barely knew me, you still declared yourself my protector from walkers and Shane and Randall." He smiled slightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And guess what? You succeeded on two out of three and are doing a pretty damn good job of the other section." I whipped my hair to the other side of my shoulder. "And you look really hot doing so. Is that weird that I think you look really sexy while killing walkers?"  
He laughed. "No, it's not weird. It's your pregnancy hormones."  
I shook my head. "That is not possible because I have always thought it."  
He laughed again, completely forgetting our previous fight. "Well, if it makes you feel more sane, I think you are sexy at everything you do."  
I scraped my teeth against his ear lightly, a moan escaping his mouth.  
"Alright," Rick cut in. "No having sex in front of the group."  
I giggled and wrapped my arms back around his waist, resting my cheek against his back shoulder-blade for sadly I was that short.  
"We ready to go, Rick?" He asked, turning the engine of his bike on.  
Rick nodded. "Yeah, let's get going. I want to be there before the Governor to take extra purcautions." He put a hand on my shoulder, smiling at both Daryl and me. "Congratulations guys." He walked into the car and Daryl narrowed his eyebrows.  
"I thought we weren't telling anybody until you were ready." Daryl stated, rubbing my knee.  
"I think everyone heard our fight this morning. I know Carol did."  
He hit his head. "Shit, I wanted to tell her on my own."  
"I know. Sorry about that."  
He fastened his hands on the handles. "Shall we go my lady?"  
I tightened my grasp on him. "Whenever you are ready, my knight in shinning poncho."

We arrived at the meeting place thirty minutes later. We failed at getting there earlier for trucks and a van were parked outside, no sign of being abandoned.  
Daryl parked the engine, helping me off of the bike. We waited a bit for Rick and Hershel to arrive.  
"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked, twisting my ring.  
Daryl shrugged. "I have no idea. Hopefully we can come to some sort of an agreement so we can come to some sort of an agreement so we can get on with our lives." He wrapped his arm around my waits apon seeing Hershel driving the car.  
Hershel parked and got out, no Rick in the car.  
Where's Rick?" Daryl asked, his arm tightening around my waist.  
"He wanted to be dropped off in the back. He's fine."  
I grabbed my bow and Daryl's crossbow from the bag, tossing it to him and throwing my quiver over my shoulder. "Are we ready?" I asked, cracking my neck to the side.  
Daryl nodded. "Whenever you are, princess."  
I smiled slightly, grabbing his hand.  
"Wow Gizmo," Martinez said once he saw me. "Looks like you've got both of the Dixon brothers wrapped around your finger."  
I rolled my eyes. "What a great joy it is to see you again." I said sarcastically. I smiled once I saw Milton. "How are you, Milton?"  
He adjusted his glasses and gave me a warm smile. "I've been better, Miss. Janelle. How about you?"  
"I've been better. I am starving and tiered and want to get this treaty over and done with."  
"You should have stayed back at the prison." Daryl mumbled, unaware of my superhero hearing.  
"I agree completely." Milton said, referring to my comment.  
I popped up onto the car sitting on the hood. "So, what's new in purgatory?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.  
"What's new in prison?" Martinez shot back.  
"Same old, same old. You know, fighting walkers, or in your case bitters."  
He rolled his eyes. "That is why Woodbury is so much better, Gizmo. We don't really have to worry about them."  
"May I ask why you call her Gizmo?" Hershel asked.  
Martinez smiled slyly. "Well, she can be the cutest little thing that you want to bring to bed and then you see the real side of her which bites."  
A growl came from the right of me, deadly and pissed. I rested my hand on Daryl's shoulder.  
"I think it is quite clever for someone who's brain is being controlled by the governor."  
Martinez laughed. "Now I can see why both of the brothers went after you. Not only do you look good but you also keep up with them."  
I smiled, bitchy. "Yes, I can keep up with anyone."  
"Really? Can I take up that offer sometime?"  
"Shut the hell up ya son of a bitch." Daryl hissed quietly. I was very proud of him for not snapping Martinez's neck right now, but I wouldn't be upset if he did.  
Martinez turned his focus over to Daryl. "Yeah? And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"  
"I'll shoot ya in the head, that's what I'll do."  
"We are here to make peace, not kill each other." A voice said from the door. Standing outside of it stood a blonde haired bimbo.  
Daryl clutched my knee to make sure I didn't go all Charlie's Angels on her ass, even though that wasn't my original plan.  
"Well that is a shame." I quipped, picking at my nails.  
Andrea rolled her eyes. "Are you going to stop being a bitch?"  
"I will when you stop being a whore. So that is never going to happen." I grabbed Daryl's arm and made him come up on the hood of the car with me. This was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

(3rd person POV)  
Apparently it was obvious that Merle had a thing for the little brunette. Merle was convinced that if she had never met Daryl she would be his. He loved his baby brother, but the little brunette kept up with him and made him keep on his toes.  
"Welcome back, baby bro!" Merle greeted as Daryl walked back in the prison with Janelle.  
Daryl ignored him, turning to Jen who had dark circles under her large brown eyes. "I'm going to talk to Merle, alright? You head of to bed. I'll bring you some food."  
She nodded sleepily and kissed his cheek before walking in the different direction.  
"Merle, I gotta tell ya something." Daryl said, rubbing his head.  
"Well I already know it."  
Daryl narrowed his eyebrows. "How?"  
Merle rolled his eyes. "Well, baby brother, I ain't stupid! I can see the damn rock on the girls finger!"  
Daryl laughed nervously. "Yeah, there is more to the story..."  
"What? You aren't getting married."  
"No, we are. But there is something else."  
By now Merle was very curious and angered. It was bad enough that his baby brother was getting married to the only girl he had ever cared about, and now there was something else. He kept on thinking that he would get thrown out of the prison.  
"Well, don't keep the cat in the bag."  
Daryl rubbed his forehead again, a slight smile on his lips. "Jen is pregnant."  
Merle was pushed with so many emotions, which wasn't normal. He was worried, for it was dangerous to have a kid in these times without medical advances. He was happy, for his brother was going to have the love he secretly longed for. But the thing he felt the most was anger. He was angry at his brother for getting a girl knocked up. He was angry at Jen for being with Daryl. But he was mostly angry it wasn't him.  
Merle narrowed his eyebrows. "You didn't use condoms?"  
Daryl shook his head. "We weren't exactly thinking about it. It was the last thing on our minds to be honest. We are in the middle of an apocalypse, any day could be our last. If you were in love, you would understand."  
"So you weren't worried about killing Jen?"  
Daryl was confused. He knew his brother would be moody about it but he wasn't expecting that. "How would I be killin Jen?"  
"Well little brother, ever thought about child birth? From what I've heard it is excruciatingly painful and sometimes can kill the mother."  
Daryl rubbed his head. "Yeah Merle, I know. Trust me. Nobody is more worried about Jen than I am right now."  
"Have you thought about abortion pills?"  
Daryl shook his head. "Never. I don't know what part you aren't getting, but that's my kid in there. It ain't going no where."  
"Unless she looses it."  
"Well that ain't gonna happen. And if it does, then we'll deal with it if the time comes." Daryl turned on his foot to go grab some food for his pregnant fiancée but his brother caught his arm.  
"I'm happy for you, baby brother. Just worried, that's it."  
Daryl shrugged his hand off. "Bull shit. I see how you look at her, Merle. It's obvious. And after that, my suspicions have been conformed. Stay away from my fiancée."

* * *

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE IF IT IS THE LAST THING YOU DO! ****  
Pretty pretty please review with baby names. It would help me sooooo much and I could update even faster! **


	22. Names

**Author's Note: I don't have much to stay, but I love you guys! I don't think you realize how much reviews mean to us authors until you have written at least a story.  
**

**katie93319: Keep in mind what happens next in season three... just a warning before the chapter starts.**

**mks 12 98: I guess it just happens when you are in the apocalypse!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Names

I pressed my hand against the cold cement, trying to keep myself up. My head was pounding and my world started spinning around and around.  
"Are ya alright?" Daryl asked, super concerned.  
I nodded. "I am fine. I am just really, really dizzy."  
"I'ma get Hershel..."  
I grabbed his arm. "I swear to god Daryl Dixon, no way in hell are you getting Hershel. I am dizzy, not dying."  
He sighed and lead me over to our bed. "I'm sorry. I'm just still wound up about what Merle said a few days ago."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "What did Merle say?"  
He shrugged. "Nothin you need to worry about." He carefully pulled me down to the bed, setting my head on the pillow.  
I closed my eyes tightly, willing for the world to stop moving. I rolled over to be on top of Daryl, hooking onto his shirt. "Just make it stop." I mumbled into his chest.  
He stroked my hair, twirling a few strands on his finger. "Do you think it's the baby?"  
I shook my head. "Nope. Just a terrible migraine."  
"What can I do to make you feel better?"  
"Help me get my mind off of it."  
"How?"  
"I don't know! Just please, talk about something..."  
"Um..." His stomach was rising and falling against my ear soothed me slightly. "Have you thought about baby names?"  
"Yes and no..." I admitted. Normally pregnant people were all about the names, but I had other things to think about; like keeping him or her alive another day.  
"Well, what are you thinking?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I told you, yes and no. Not a plain old yes."  
"Do we want a name that works for a boy and girl?"  
I shrugged again. "Do we?"  
"They aren't my favorite..."  
I nodded. "Mine either. I was thinking...Charolette if it is a girl? We could call her Charlie for short."  
He smiled. "I like it. Maybe Ethan?"  
I shook my head. "Sounds like he's in a boy band. Grayson?"  
"No. I'm not a fan. Cameron?"  
"Nope. I dated a guy named Cam and that is close enough. Toby?"  
He shook his head. "No Toby. Evan?"  
I bit my lip. "I kinda like it, but I'm not sold. How about Jason?"  
He nodded. "I like it." He paused for a moment. "How about Abby if it is a girl?"  
I don't know why, but I really loved that name. "Abigail Charlotte Dixon... I really like it."  
He wrapped his arms around me. "I belive we just named our baby."  
"If it's a girl."  
"I have this feeling..."  
I rolled my eyes. "And I have a feeling that it will be a boy, and we don't have a name for him yet."  
"How about Austin?"  
"How about Ashton?"  
"Eric?"  
"Noah?"  
"Tyler?"  
I sighed. "How come it was so easy picking a girl's name, but not a boys?"  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
A knock rang through my ears. "Come on in." I called, getting a groan from Daryl.  
Glenn came in, a water bottle in his hand along with a bottle of Advil. "Hope I'm not intruding on anything."  
I shook my head. "Nope. Just some very hard decision making."  
He handed me the water and opened up the bottle, taking two pain killers out. "What decision making are you talking about?"  
"Baby names. We have a girls but not the boys." I swallowed the pills, chugging the water before setting it down next to me.  
Glenn smiled and sat down on the bed. "Do you remember Blake Smith from 10th grade?"  
I laughed. "How could I forget? The kid was so kind but so terrifying if you did something to one of his friends."  
"Remember when Blake beat up that one kid for grabbing your butt?"  
My smile grew larger. "The kid had a black eye for what seems like a week. I didn't even know I was friends with him."  
Glenn grinned. "He had a thing for you, but that is besides the point. How about Blake?"  
I turned my head to see Daryl with a half-smile. "I really like it."  
He nodded. "So it's decided. Blake Evan Dixon sound nice?"

A few hours later I was walking, my head not in nearly the amount of pain it was originally was in. One thing I noticed was there was no site of Michonne. I walked into the kitchen to see Daryl, Rick and Hershel all sitting at the table, looking like they had done something wrong.  
"Who killed the cat?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Rick ran his fingers through his hair and Daryl acted like he didn't hear me.  
"Alright, what the hell happened?"  
"What do you mean?" Daryl asked, acknowledging me.  
I rolled my eyes. "You look like you just killed somebody."  
Daryl frowned and looked away, Hershel looking down at his bible.  
"Oh my god. Who did you kill?"  
Rick sighed. "Do you want to tell her Daryl or should I?"  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "I don't care who I hear it from, I just want to know what the hell happened? And where the hell is Michonne and Merle? It's way too quite around here."  
"Michonne is with Merle."  
I narrowed my eyebrows, that sounding insane to my ears.  
Rick pulled out a seat for me. I hesitatingly sat down, trying to read all of their faces. "You know about the peace meeting, of course."  
I nodded slowly, not sure at what the hell he was trying to get at.  
"Well, the Governor had a price for leaving us alone."  
It hit me. "And that price is Michonne." I whispered. I pushed the chair out, it clanking to the cement flooring. "You gave up Michonne, one of us!" I yelled.  
Rick shook his head. "No, we didn't. We considered it..."  
"Isn't that almost as bad! And who is 'we'?!"  
He sighed. "Hershel, Merle, Daryl and I."  
I pressed my lips together, trying my best not to start screaming. "Why would you even consider that?" I hissed.  
"To keep you and the baby safe." Daryl said for the first time in a while.  
"Forget about me! I can take care of myself and the baby, if you haven't noticed Daryl! Maybe you three should start looking at the rest of the group! Without Michonne, Glenn would be dead. Without Michonne, Maggie would have been raped by that sick freak. Without Michonne, I am sure one of you would be killed by walkers." I turned to Rick and jabbed a finger in his chest. "And without Michonne, Judith wouldn't have gotten the baby formula she need and then she would die! But you guys feed her to the dogs!" I turned to Hershel. "I've never been much of a religious person, but I'm positive that your God doesn't approve of dropping off people for slaughter!" And lastly I turned to Daryl. "And you! You didn't even freaking tell me about this! You should have come to me right away!"  
"I was..."  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE ATTEMPTING TO DO! Michonne might be dead at this very second or worse! She may be a freaking walker!" I stepped back, running my fingers through my hair. "Someone, I don't care who at this damn moment, better go get in the damn car and bring her back!"  
"We didn't go through with it..." Rick mumbled like he was telling his mother he didn't break her crystal vase. "Merle just took her and drove off."  
"Then freaking get your ass up, and get her! I would but if you haven't noticed, I am not feeling great today and I am going to bed. When I wake up, I will have somebody's head on a stick!"

I woke up to the creak of the door, followed by a small glow of candle light. "Are ya awake?" He said coldly.  
I nodded. "Yeah, come here."  
He put the candle on the ground next to his side and I curled up in his arms. I kissed his hand and then pulled it around me.  
"I'm so sorry Jen. You're right, I shoulda told ya about Michonne. I couldn't lose you."  
I sighed and kissed his shoulder. "I forgive you. What happened out there?"  
"She's back."  
"And Merle?"  
The air suddenly got thicker. "He's dead. Shot the walker version myself."  
I turned to see his face for the first time in the glow of the candle light since I stormed off . His eyes were red and so was his nose. His skin was tear stained and the look in his eyes was unbearable. It pained me so much to look at him, to see his pain. I took his face in my hands and kissed him softy, then latched onto his bloody shirt. "I am so sorry."  
He held onto me for dear life, for the fear of letting go. "I want him dead." He said coldly. "I want him to suffer for all that he has done to this group. I want him dead for Glenn, Maggie, you and Merle." His arms wrapped tighter around me, squishing the air out of my lungs. I didn't care. It wasn't about me. I remember how I felt when I lost Cara, the only family type figure I had. I didn't want to talk to anyone, unless it was Andrea so I could tell her how much of an idiot she was. But Merle and Daryl had a much longer history and has the same blood running through their vanes.  
His breath became even and his arms loosened around me. I sighed as a single tear slid down my cheek.


	23. Ends

Chapter 23: Ends  
With my duffel packed, along with extra food that Daryl insisted I had if for some reason I was left alone, I headed out of the prison doors. Daryl met me outside, grabbing my hand and lightly pulling me to a dark corner. I slid the duffel off of my shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter to him, pressing his forehead against my own.  
"Please wait in the woods with Hershel, Beth and the kid."  
I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "Don't you know better by now?"  
He sighed. "I knew you were gonna say that. I just didn't want you to."  
I tilted his chin up and my lips found his. "Don't worry. I have one of those armor suits. I will be fine."  
He bit his lip, looking away at Merle's bike. "Please don't do this, Janelle."  
I frowned. "I love you. But..."  
"But you are doing this."  
I nodded. "I'm sorry."  
He looked back at me, gripping my waist and pushing it against the wall. He pressed his lips against my own, like it would be our last kiss.  
"Let's get ready everyone." Rick called from not to far away.  
Daryl pulled away, frowning, the look of worry still engraved in his face. I pushed him away a bit so I could get free of the wall. I took his hand and led him to Rick and the others.  
He looked at Merle's motorcycle again. "He's never done anything like that before."  
Carol put her hand on his shoulder. "He gave us a chance."  
He nodded and handed me my armor.  
I slid the armor on, leaving the helmet off. "Is everything set up?"

"What do we do now?" Carol asked as the people of Woodbury retreated.  
"We go after them." Rick stated like he was answering what two plus two was.  
"We gotta finish this." Daryl chimed in.  
I bit my lip. I hated this. I didn't want anymore people to die, just that bastered of a Governor. But I wasn't going to sit pretty at the prison while my people were in the middle of a battle. "I'm in."  
Daryl rolled his eyes. "Seriously Jen? You have to choose right now to pick a fight?"  
"I'm not picking fights, I'm going with. Get used to it."  
He sighed. "I really don't like this... You already got shot..."  
"And I had armor on."  
"But what would happen if you didn't?"  
"I would be alright because we have Hershel."  
Daryl groaned. "Fine. You can come."  
I put my hands on my hips. "Do you think I am asking for your permission? No. I am my own person Daryl Dixon and you need to get used to that fact." I grabbed my riffle, bow and quiver, and slid into the front seat of Ricks car.

Halfway to Woodbury we stopped, cars blocking the way. When the car was parked I hopped out of the car to see the people who fought against us a minute ago, dead and slaughtered.  
"What happened?" I whispered, examining the bloody bodies.  
"It looks like a massacre." Rick mumbled, resting his forehead on his hand.  
A few walkers of the people I once knew started getting up off the floor or coming from behind the cars. I got my riffle out and started shooting, along with Michonne, Daryl and Rick.  
When the last walker fell to the ground, the truck door opened. I held my riffle up, about ready to shoot when I saw Karen, hands in the air to surrender.  
"Please don't shoot. He killed them all." She stated, her tear-stained face proof of crying.  
"Well no shit, Captain Obvious." I said, rolling my eyes.  
Daryl nudged me, as to tell me to stop my remarks.  
"Please don't shoot." She whispered again. "Just take me back to Woodbury. I mean you no harm."  
Michonne nodded backwards to the car. "Get in."

Arriving at Woodbury we were being fired at by Tyreese, a man I never really met but Daryl told me of. I started shooting back, being backed up by the others. A shot just missed my head, making Daryl flinch and pull me behind the car.  
During the lull, Karen jumped out. "Don't shoot! It's me!" She yelled.  
"God, could she be more stupid?" I muttered to Daryl.  
He shrugged. "She's not as bad as Andrea."  
"I didn't see her by the murdered people...I wondered if she was staying back and sleeping in."  
"Karen?!" Tyreese yelled in the background of our conversation, lowering his gun.  
She nodded. "He killed them all, the Governor. It was terrible."  
"Janelle..." Daryl muttered. "That was a bit harsh."  
I shrugged. "She deserves it. At least Karen got out there."  
"Do they have you captive?" Tyreese shouted again.  
I bit my lip, trying not to make a smart ass remark.  
Karen shook her head. "No, they saved me."  
Rick then shocked me. "We are coming out!" He yelled, then walked into the clearing, gun down.  
I hit my forehead with my palm. "Could of had a V8..." I muttered.  
When I didn't hear gunshots I stood up, walking out with Daryl.  
We walked into Woodbury, the place dark and abandoned.  
"So this is the famous Janelle Brady." Tyresse said, referring to me.  
I rolled my eyes. "What have you heard now?"  
He shrugged. "Depends on who you talk to. Back at the prison, everyone loved you. Woodbury, the men thought you were amazing, the women thought you were a bitch."  
I smiled, liking the response, Daryl not so much. "It's a curse. It's either you love me or hate me. There really is no middle."  
Tyresse laughed a little. "Just out of curiosity, where is Andrea?"  
Rick narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, the girl is annoying, but she made a great leader. Is she still at your prison or did you kick her out?"  
I was confused, something that didn't happen to often. "Andrea hasn't been to the prison in over 2 weeks..."  
"But she jumped the wall, heading toward the prison... Oh god."  
"What?" Michonne demanded, talking for the first time in awhile.  
"The Governor left that day. He must have caught her. She might still be here."  
"Where would she be?"  
"The place were Glenn and Maggie were held, maybe?" Rick asked.  
Tyreese shrugged. "Maybe..." He lead us down to a building, holding open the door for us.  
I lead the way down the cement hallway, my boots clanging against the cement. At the last door at the hallway a pool of red liquid came from the opening. "I don't think that is strawberry syrup..." I muttered, actually worried. I opened up the door to find Milton, walker-fied and dead, Andrea leaning against the wall.  
"Oh my god." I muttered, running in. "Are you alright?"  
She shook her head, revealing her bitten shoulder. I flinched.  
"What happened?"  
She sighed and slid her jacket back up. "The Governor found me right before I got to the prison. He tortured me and killed Milton, who came back as a walker and bit me."  
I looked over to Michonne, tears glistening in her eyes. Daryl put his hands on my shoulders.  
Andrea sighed again. "Is everyone in your group alive?"  
"Our group. And yes, we are all alive." Rick added.  
She sighed in relief. "That's good. I didn't want anyone else to die."  
Well, now wasn't the time to tell her the people of Woodbury were almost all dead.  
She saw my ring on my finger. "You and Daryl are engaged?"  
I nodded.  
She smiled. "Good. You two are perfect for each other. Someday when you have kids, they will be amazing."  
I looked at Daryl and back to her. "Well, bad time to break news, but I'm pregnant."  
She smiled and touched my knee. "You are going to get fat."  
I laughed a bit. "Always waiting to say that, huh?"  
She nodded. "The kid is going to be really stubborn and scary."  
Daryl nodded. "Get's it from its mom."  
"And you..." I mumbled.  
Andrea smiled again and I backed up, letting Michonne get in there. "Can I have the pistol, Rick?"  
He shook his head, tears leaking out of his eyes.  
"Please? While I can do it myself?"  
He hesitated, handing her the pistol.  
"We will give you some time." I said, resting my hand on her shoulder.  
We walked out of the door, leaving Michonne in there with her. I shut the door and walked into Daryl's arms, him pulling me tightly against him as I buried my head in his chest.  
I waited for the shot. Every second I reflected on how much of a bitch I was to her, and to be honest, I regretted it. No tears came, for I didn't cry for death normally, and my pregnancy hormones weren't acting up.  
That was when it happened; a shot that ended the life of Andrea.


	24. Newcomers

**Author's Note: After this chapter, it will officially be season four when I write! This chapter is little bits and pieces of in between season 3 and 4. It is just a little character building on Jen to see how she reacts to some of the other members in the prison. Enjoy my loves!**

**katie93319: I was honestly more affected about Daryl's reaction... I am a 100% lover of Daryl Dixon! Hahaha and thank you so much! I love getting your reviews!**

no control17: Thank you so much! And here is your update! I try to update every other day but life does get in the way a lot:)

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Newcomers  
How well can you trust a person that was just lead in an attack to kill you? I couldn't. Every single bone in my body hated the fact that these people were living with us, but when did I lose my humanity? When did I stop looking people in the eye without wondering why I am still here talking to them? When did I stop caring about anybody I didn't know well? I was rotting inside with my realization. It has been a week since the Woodbury attack and I am still shaken up. When Daryl asks what's wrong, I tell him, but always blame it on the hormones. That was my go to thing to get people to leave me alone, although that just made Daryl stay more. I loved that man.  
Small children ran up and down the halls, getting an eye roll from Carl. Something was off about him too and something has been since that day when he shot Shane. I walked up next to the kid, who was leaning against the wall next to the barred up window, looking at his father who was planting a garden.  
"Hey kid." I said, leaning against the wall with him. "What are you up to?"  
He shrugged. "Not much."  
"You look pissed."  
He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I am pissed."  
"Why?"  
"My dad took my gun. He said I have gone to far this time and needed to be bumped down a step."  
I frowned. "Well, why is that?"  
"I shot someone." He said nonchalantly.  
"And you are alright with that?"  
He looked back out at the window. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
I motioned an ex over my heart. "Cross my heart."  
He sighed and looked down at the floor so he wouldn't meet my eyes. "It's eating me alive. I just thought that I was protecting the group."  
I held open my arms and he quickly ran into them, holding onto me for dear life. This poor kid had been through so much in just a year. His killed a man he loved, lots of walkers, his mother, and dealt with an insane father. I admired his bravery and strength and wished that I had all of that.

The prison was evolving, and I wasn't. Weeks later, I felt bored, which is weird in the zombie apocalypse. So with the help of Beth and Maggie, we started making a library. We would always go on runs, and always come back with lots of books of all the genres. I finally finished sand papering the last book shelf and sighed. My stomach was popping out, making Maggie and Beth make fat jokes 24/7.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to need a little bit of help over here lifting this son of a bitch."  
Maggie laughed as Beth rolled her eyes, rushing over to help me out. "So how are things going, Miss. Brady almost Dixon?" Maggie asked, helping the shelf up.  
"Crazy." I said, lifting the shelf with the girls. When it reached a standing point, I started shoving the case over to the last empty wall. Bookcases surrounded the walls and took up half of the large room, chairs and desks taking up the other half. "It was originally just supposed to be just our founding people with your dad reading some wedding shit."  
"What changed?" Beth asked, pulling boxes over to Maggie and I.  
"The newcomers?" questioned Maggie, starting to dump the books on the ground.  
I nodded. "You have no idea. Now apparently we are having this thing like a small wedding like before the world went insane. You don't understand how agitating this is for me. I was going to get married to the man I love, with the people I love, in the clothes I love." I complained, dumping boxes out.  
"And those were?" Maggie asked, walking over to the farther boxes to help Beth bring more over.  
"Jeans. Now they are making a run to get cake makings and a dress and a tux. It's driving me insane. I don't want it and neither does Daryl."  
Beth narrowed her eyebrows. "You are seriously the weirdest woman I have ever met. A girl would kill for that, and you hate it."  
I shrugged and dumped a box. "When are people going to realize this is different and I am different."  
Maggie dumped the last box and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I am still baffled by you."  
"Why?"  
She sighed. "Well, most women go insane when planning a wedding, like myself. And with all the pregnancy hormones going through you, you are still supposed to be insane. But you are both, and still exactly like yourself but with normal human emotions."  
I chucked a book at her head, it missing her head at the slightest. "I had normal human emotions before..." I mumbled. "How do we want these things organized? Fiction and non-fiction, then authors name?"  
She nodded.  
Beth randomly started chucking books, left and right. "Speaking of normal human emotions, what do you guys think of Zach?"  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "The suck up?"  
Maggie hit me with a book. "He's not that much of a suck up."  
I shook my head. "He really is. He keeps on following Daryl like crazy."  
"It's because he looks up to him."  
I rolled my eyes. "So do I..."  
Beth burst into laughing. "Not in the same way!"  
I grinned and picked up a few books, tossing them into their correct piles.  
"Seriously, other than the fact that he looks up to your fiancé.  
I tossed a book into the non-fiction pile. "He's a nice kid. I'm curious why you want to know."  
She blushed, picking up a handful of books. "Isn't it obvious? I like him and I think he likes me back."  
I nudged her. "Ooo!" I said as like a child.  
Her blush grew darker. "I know, I know. So what do you think I should do?"  
"Tell him! Sweetie, we aren't in the normal world anymore. We shouldn't have to worry about what's going to happen for any day could be our last."  
Maggie laughed. "Well aren't you .  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious Beth."  
She nodded. "Alright."  
The door opened and Glenn and Daryl walked in, sweaty and covered in dirt.  
"Well what did you do to get yourselves all hot and dirty?" I asked, winking at Daryl.  
Daryl grinned and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Except thinking of you,"  
I blushed the same shade as Beth.  
"we were helping Rick do his garden. He is convinced we can make a living here, at least for a little while." He looked at our book covered floor. "I see you lady's are busy, but can I steal the tiny one for a little bit?"  
I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, ignoring Daryl.  
He shut the door to the library and took my hand, leading me down to cell block C where the people of the council slept. He lead me into our room, shutting it tightly behind as he grinned devilishly. "I missed ya."  
I took my hair out of it's elastic. "Actions speak louder than words."  
He looked at me like I was his prey, and I was about to get eaten up. He pushed me against the wall, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of my jeans. He started kissing my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
"Wow, you should garden more often." I said breathlessly. I hopped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he shoved my back into the wall once more. I giggled and pressed my lips against his, my teeth lightly tugging his bottom lip.  
He moaned a little before sliding his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell back on the bed.  
"So this is why you wanted to steal the 'tiny one'?" I asked in between kisses.  
He nodded. "I told ya, I missed ya."

I returned two hours later to see the girls and Glenn with a good start on the books, twenty-six piles spread out on the floor.  
"We said you could have her for a bit, not two hours." scolded Beth, hands on hips.  
I grinned, biting my lip shyly. "You guys can have a break now, Daryl and I have got this."  
Maggie shook her head. "No sex in the library."  
I rolled my eyes. "We were actually going to do some work..."  
Glenn started to laugh. "Your hilarious Jen, really funny."  
I mocked him and returned to my serious face. "So we were talking..."  
"Is that what you call it now?"  
I chucked a book at him, him dodging it and hitting Beth in the face.  
"God..." She mumbled.  
Daryl smiled. "No Glenn, we don't call it talking. We actually were talking..."  
"That's a first..." Maggie added.  
I picked up another book to chuck but Daryl knocked it out of my hands. "And why don't you get married in our biggish one and we can have a smaller one?"  
Maggie's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"  
I shook my head. "Nope, I changed my mind."  
Daryl rolled his eyes. "Yes, she is serious."  
Maggie leaped at me, making it hard to keep my balance.  
"Woah, fat lady over here! Going to make me fall!"  
She laughed and got off of me. "Thank you so much, you two."  
I grinned. "Anything for family."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Doesn't that review button look amazing!? You just want to click it so badly and write what you thought about this chapter, story or etc. right?! So please review! I want to know your thoughts! New or old reviewers, guest or member!**


	25. A New Life

Chapter 25: A New Life (months later)  
(third person POV)

Everything at the prison was less gloomy. It no longer looked abandoned. There was a food court and garden and a small farm where pigs and chickens were bred. It wasn't some people trying to live; it was a civilisation.  
Daryl walked into the food court, looking around until his eyes found Carol serving up some sort of meat from a pan and scooping it into a bowl.  
"Mornin." He said as he walked over to his friend. Shouts from the other members came from around tables. Daryl narrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, still confused about what the hell was going on. "Smells good." He said, referring to what Carol was serving. "Just so you know, I liked you first." She said grinning.  
Daryl bit into an apple he snagged from the basket. "Rick does plenty too."  
She shook her head. "Not lately. You need to get used to the attention. The people love you here."  
He shrugged, really not used to it still. "Where's Abby?" He asked, switching the subject.  
"With Beth and her boyfriend."  
He took another bite. "And Jen?"  
"Where do you think she is? Playing her little game. Run a lap around the prison, then stab five walkers and repeat. I still don't understand why she finds it so amusing."  
Daryl smiled. "She wants to help out all the time. She runs constantly to build up her stamina so she can easily outrun a heard of walkers. She stabs the walkers to help out with the group. She makes a game out of it so she doesn't get bored doing the same thing over and over again."  
"Sounds exactly like Jen."  
He nodded. "Gotta be always moving around. But why five walkers? Doesn't she normally just attempt to stab three on her way around?"  
She bit her lip. "I need you to see something." She turned to a Harry Potter looking kid. "Patrick, you want to take over?"  
"Yes ma'am!" He turned to Daryl and smiled. "Mr. Dixon? I just want to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. I would be honored to shake your hand."  
Daryl set his bowl down, licking his fingers before he shook Patrick's hand.  
Carol walked away laughing, Daryl following, as Patrick shoveled more of the food into bowls.  
"The thing is," Carol started. "We had a lot more build up over night in one direction." She led him over to the gate to find at least two hundred walkers banging against it. "They don't spread out anymore. They are pushing against the fence more. It's manageable but not for long." She smiled at him. "Sorry pookey."  
Daryl rolled his eyes and nudged her.  
"I'm going to go get back to food duty. Patrick has had a nasty cough and I don't want anyone else getting sick."  
He nodded as she walked away. Out of the corner of his eye something was darting to the walkers. The woman was a tiny brunette with curly hair, a silver band and a diamond ring on her ring finger. She picked up a sword and started stabbing walkers heads as Daryl trotted up behind her. After she killed ten, she put the sword down before seeing Daryl. A smile lit up on her face, brown eyes wide as she flung herself at him.  
"Good morning my love." Janelle muttered into his neck.  
"Good morning."

* * *

(Normal POV)  
I snagged an apple from the basket before I walked into the prison. "Are you going on the run today?" I asked, taking a bite of my apple.  
Daryl nodded, lacing his fingers in between mine. "Are ya?"  
I looked at him like he was stupid. "Yes."  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I ask anymore."  
"At least you don't fight me on it anymore."  
"Well the last time I did, you locked me in our room until you came back."  
I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder, passing members of the group.  
"Apparently it's not many of us going. It's Sasha, You, Me, Tyreese, Zach, and Glenn." He said, kissing my forehead.  
"Is it just me, or is Glenn and Maggie acting weird?"  
"They always act weird..."  
I hit his arm. "Seriously Daryl."  
He sighed. "Not Maggie, but Glenn."  
I frowned before we reached our room. I twisted the knob and walked in, opining up the window and throwing my jacket off. "Hey babe, can you get me a warm washcloth? I need to get this blood off of my skin."  
He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I slid out of my jogging shorts and grubby t-shirt, throwing on my tank top and yoga pants. I sighed and plopped down on the bed, taking my water from the nightstand and taking a sip.  
Daryl walked in, handing me the washcloth. I wiped the blood off of my arms and face and sighed. "I am so tiered."  
"Maybe you should have napped instead of running that much."  
I rolled my eyes. "It was only 5 miles..."  
He smiled slightly. "5 miles is a lot."  
"Maybe for you..."  
"Seriously Tiny, take a nap. You will feel a lot better before the run."  
"I just need some coffee and I will be fine."  
"Jen..."  
"Yes, captain?"  
"Get some rest."  
I shook my head. "No. I have to go check on the girls. Poor Beth and Zach need some time off... I'm sure they don't enjoy watching baby's all day."  
Daryl narrowed his eyebrows. "Beth loves the Abby."  
"But Zach loves Beth's lips, if you know what I mean."  
He rolled his eyes. "I'll go check on her. You go to bed and get some sleep."  
I shook my head. "When are you going to learn that once my mind is made, it never falters?"  
"I've learned that on day one, but I'm never gonna stop tryin to change it."  
I walked out the door and down the hall into Judith's old room. Judith moved into Rick's room for the night's, for she was incredibly fussy, but stayed in the same room as Abby when the sun was up or Rick was busy."  
In the left corner, Beth was rocking Judith in the chair, Zach at her side.  
"Really fussy today?" I asked, giving the sleeping baby a kiss on the forehead.  
Beth smiled at me, giving me a small nod. "Abby has been awake all morning, waiting for you two."  
I walked over to my sleeping baby, her eyes wide. She looked exactly like me except the eyes, the stormy blue one's belonged to Daryl. But she was a tiny baby, making Daryl call her mini mouse. Daryl always teased the hight ran in my family and that Abby would be even shorter than me.  
"Everyone is terrified for when she grows up, being a mix of you two. She has both of your stubbornness and anger which is terrifying."  
Daryl laughed, coming up behind me.  
"Hi beautiful." I lifted her out of the crib, scooping her up. "If what Beth says is true, then you are going to be the most badass walker killer out there."  
"If you turn out like your mom, I'll be scared." Daryl mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that bad..." I mumbled to Abby.  
"I ment as the heart breaker, but that works too."  
I nudged him. "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."  
"It's true. You have almost every single man at this camp looking at you, even the harry potter looking kid."  
I laughed.  
"It's true, Mrs. Dixon." Zach said from the corner. "You are beautiful."  
"Hey kid," Daryl snapped. "eyes off my woman."  
Zach nodded. "Of course. I've got my own woman."  
Beth rolled her eyes and set the sleeping Judith in her crib. "Yeah yeah, don't go braggin." Her and Zach stepped out of the room and I walked over to the mini fridge, bending down to take a bottle of milk out and walking back over to the chair.  
"You know, being your woman, I still think you need to get a hair cut."  
He kissed my cheek, kneeling down next to Abby and I. "I'll start listening to you when you start listening to me. Deal?"  
I shook my head, giving the bottle to Daryl. "We both know that will never happen."  
"And I am never going to get a haircut."  
I turned to face him, giving him my puppy dog face. "Not even for me?"  
He leaned in close, nose touching my own. "I would do anything for you, but that."  
I held up Abby. "Not even for Abby?"  
He shook his head. "Abby likes my long hair. She plays with it all the time."  
I held her back to my chest, feeding her the milk from the bottle. "No, she tugs on it; that means she want's it off." After she was done drinking, I gave her to Daryl, who I made sit so I could reach him. I walked behind the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at our daughter. "It gets in the way of me seeing your eyes." I whispered in his ear.  
I walked over to the small dresser next to Abby's crib. On the cork board hanging above it were a bunch of old-fashioned photos from Glenn's camera. There was one in the left corner of Daryl and my wedding, him with his hair slicked back and in a tux, me with a white sleeveless dress that went down to my knees. It was just Hershel, Rick, Michonne, Carol, Glenn and Maggie, Beth and Carl there, just like I wanted. You could hardly notice my bump but I sure looked bigger than normal. I looked over at the one in the corner, which was one of me by the river, toes dipping in, hair covering my face, baby bump clear. The one at the bottom left was when Abby was one at the bottom right was of Daryl and Rick, who were now, as I liked to tease, besties. And my favorite one was in the middle. It was of Daryl and I again, but I was sitting in his lap while he was holding Abby, smiles on all of our faces, even the tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket.  
"I love those." He mumbled into my neck. I looked over to find Abby sleeping in his arms, gripping onto her small little teddy bear.  
I nodded. "We are the strangest family ever, but it works out."  
He smiled against my skin. "Of course it does. We are what we all needed."


	26. It's Raining Men!

**Author's note:I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! My wifi wasn't working for a while, then we had to install a new one that wasn't working, then I went shopping, then I carved pumpkins, then I babysit, so I didn't have much time to write lately. I want to thank you guys for my 57 reviews, 48 followers, 28 favorites, and over 10,000 views! You guys are the reason I keep writing! I know other offers talk about their muses but you guys are mine! I am probably not ending this FanFic for a while because this has been so much fun to write! I love you guys! And keep in mind, this is the chapter before the big reveal! 'What is that?' you may be thinking. You will just have to wait until next update my lovelies;) -Emma  
**

* * *

Chapter 26: It's Raining Men!  
I pulled my leather jacket out of the closet, throwing it over my shoulders along with my quiver, packed with arrows. "Hey babe? Have you seen my boots?" I asked Daryl, who was sitting on top of the desk holding Abby.  
He nodded. "They were under the bed the last time I saw them."  
I got on my hands and knees and crawled under it.  
Daryl laughed. "You seriously are tiny. I would get stuck."  
I rolled my eyes and snatched the boots up, crawling backward to get out. I sat on the bed and slid my feet in, buckling them in, nice and secure. "Are you ready?"  
He nodded. "I just need to get my crossbow. You got Abby?"  
I took the sleeping baby from his arms. "So I asked for volunteers to babysit for Abby...Beth got offended."  
He laughed a little. "Did you explain to her why?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, I did. She understood, but still wants our kid."  
"Sounds like Beth." He grabbed his crossbow and quiver and opened up the door for me.  
I walked out and into Abby's room, giving her a kiss before setting her in the cradle. "You should give me a piggy back ride." I said to Daryl.  
He rolled his eyes and bent down a little bit. "You sure you can get up there, tiny?"  
I nodded and hopped up in a single hop, locking my arms and legs around him. "You should know me better by now to know that I'm tiny, but mighty."  
"And really light."  
I gave my neck an easier angle to kiss him, my lips touching his stubble.  
He walked normally outside, like he wasn't hauling me around. I hopped down and laced my fingers through his much larger hands. Although I was much smaller than him, we still fit together perfectly. I walked to the car, throwing my stuff in the back of the trunk before walking over to the bike.  
Daryl walked by Beth and Zach making out and rolled his eyes. "This feels like a damn romance novel." He muttered.  
I cracked a smile.  
"Well Daryl, what about you and Jen?" Beth asked, breaking apart from him.  
"It's different." he stated without any hesitation.  
She smiled as he walked over and planted a quick kiss on my cheek before getting on the bike. "How so?"  
"We don't suck face in public."  
Beth, Zach, Michonne and Glenn started to laugh.  
"Are you kidding?" Beth asked.  
"What about a week ago while on the run?" Zach asked.  
"And how about the fact that we are all afraid to walk in your two's room?" Glenn backed up.  
"Good." I replied. "It's our room for a reason; closed doors."  
"What about an hour ago, when you were pretty much scr-" Michonne started  
"That's enough!" I interrupted. "No more Jen and Daryl stories, alright?"  
They all shook their heads. "Never going to happen."  
I rolled my eyes, hopping on the bike and wrapping my arms around Daryl's chest. I loved his bike, and I was the only person he let ride or drive.  
"Are we going or not?" Daryl asked, his hand on my knee.  
"We are missing Sasha and Tyreese." Glenn stated, looking at is watch.  
"Right on cue." Michonne said. From the cell block the sibling came, a small guy trailing behind them.  
I put my mouth right up to Daryl's ear. "Isn't that the guy you saved a week ago?" I asked, my palms pressing into his chest.  
"Yeah, the name is Bob Stookey. He keeps on hitting on Sasha so this should be good."  
Sasha and Bob started talking, Tyreese hopping into to the car.  
I pressed my lips against his neck. "We weren't screwing..."  
He laughed a bit. "They're just jealous because you and me are the real thing, not apart of some romance novel that won't last."  
I re-situated myself and tilted his chin toward me before kissing him.  
"I love ya so much, Janelle Dixon." He mumbled against my lips.  
I grinned. "I love you too."

We arrived at the abandoned grocery store to find not much has changed since the invasion other than tents lining up in front of it, fence around. I slung my quiver around my shoulder and climbed up the fence, landing on my feet.  
"You're going to get yourself killed." Sasha muttered.  
Sasha and I didn't have the best relationship. We often fought for leadership, us both being the leader type. I normally won which pissed Sasha off. She was the type to be extra careful on everything, which took up so much time. She was a great woman, just we didn't get along to great. My style was different. I wanted to get this run over with so I could return to my people with food and supplies and to my baby. I was the one who made the fast calls when in tough situations.  
"I don't see any walkers, alright? It's safe. Plus we have a group."  
"But some could be hiding in a tent."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because walkers actually are thinking about battle strategy now. A walker would not stay in a tent, for there is no food there. Use your big brain."  
Then Bob hopped the fence, flashing me a grin. "I think the small one is right, boss lady."  
Sasha sighed as Daryl, Michonne and Glenn hopped the fence, Tyreese and Zach following.  
"Grab what you can." Daryl commanded. "We will come back tomorrow with more people."  
I held my bow out, checking to see if any walker was around, just in case. I kept on hearing the quiet moaning of walkers, although no one else seemed to hear it.  
I turned to Michonne. "There are walkers around here. I can hear them."  
Michonne grinned. "Oh, I forgot about Janelle's super hearing."  
I bit my lip, not in the joking mood. "I am serious. I seriously hear walkers."  
She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. All this time I had known Michonne, I had considered her as an older sister that I never had. She would joke around that I was her baby sister and I should listen to her more, but that didn't happen at all. "Jen, have you had enough sleep?"  
"No." Daryl mumbled, walking past.  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't need your commentary, Daryl." I called.  
He shrugged. "It comes all the time for sixteen hours."  
"I think it's supposed to be twenty-four..." Michonne piped in.  
My husband shook his head. "Nope, that's not true. I do sleep, unlike Janelle."  
"It's your fault I don't sleep." I said, flirtatious.  
His sly smile slipped into his face. "Well that's a good thing."  
I rolled my eyes and walked up to the grocery store.  
Daryl pounded on the plastic windows, turning around to Zach who eyed him suspiciously. "Just give it a second." He ordered, sitting on the brick window sill, pulling me on to his lap.  
After a few seconds, Zack smiled, leaning against the wall of the building. "Okay, I think I got it." He said confidently.  
"Got what?" Michonne asked, pacing behind Zach.  
"Oh, I'm trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn."  
I smiled a bit, being the only person who knew this.  
"He's been trying to guess for like six weeks." Daryl said annoyed.  
"Hey, I'm pacing myself; one shot a day." Zach said defensively.  
I grinned. "I don't think he can guess it. Proove me wrong lover boy."  
Zach smiled, rubbing his nose before resting his hand on the gun. "Well, with the way you are at the prison, you are apart of the council and you track, you are helping people."  
I felt proud. My man was amazing.  
"Homicide cop." Zach finally said.  
Michonne started to laugh, thinking it was the funniest thing ever.  
"What's so funny?" Daryl asked.  
My closest friend grinned. "Nothing, it makes perfect sence."  
"Actually the man was right." He said, smiling at the kid. "Undercover."  
"Come on, really?" Beth's boyfriend asked.  
Daryl nodded. "I don't like to talk about it, lot of heavy shit, ya know?"  
A walker hit the window, just then. I got off of Daryl and we walked over to the door.  
"You gonna do this, detective?" Michonne asked, still smiling.  
"You got it."  
I rolled my eyes, my smile reaching both my ears. Michonne nudged me. "Looks like you got yourself a smart one, Dixon."  
I bit my lip, trying to keep from smiling anymore. "I know."

I was in the store stuffing medical supplies in a garbage bag, when I saw Bob out of the corner of my eye. He took a bottle of wine off of the shelf, examining it for a little bit before setting it back down. I turned my head for a second before a loud crash filled my ears. I wiped my head back around to find that the wine shelf had fallen on to Bob and he was trapped, screams filled the air. Daryl and I rushed toward him, trying to get the shelf off but stopped when we heard another scream. A walker fell through the roof, hanging on to the wall by its intestines.  
"That was were the moaning came from." I muttered, before shouting for everyone to get out.  
Then like dominos, the decaying roof started to let zombies through. Daryl and I couldn't lift the shelf on our own, so Zach came to us, lifting the shelf as I dragged Bob out from underneath. Daryl picked him up on to his shoulder and started shooting walkers, Zach and I following in his footsteps. Then all of a sudden the teenager got ripped to the ground, a walker biting his leg and then neck. I shot the walker square in the head, before doing the same to Zach. I darted behind Daryl, finally making it back to the cars before the helicopter caved in, ruining the store. Everyone who originally came was alive, except Zach.

I sat on my bed, trying to avoid everyone including Daryl by just sitting there and feeding my baby. It didn't work, for he came in the room and wrapped his arms around me.  
"How is Beth?" I asked, my voice cold and emotionless.  
He shrugged. "Better than I thought. She just changed her sign and gave me a hug."  
I nodded slightly. "The girl is getting tough."  
He sighed and picked up Abby, giving her a kiss before putting his sleeping daughter in the crib. He came back over to the bed, blowing the candle out and pulling the covers over us, draping his arm over me protectively. "What are ya thinking?" He asked.  
I shrugged. "How much pain Beth is probably in."  
"Are you alright?"  
I nodded.  
"Are ya sure?"  
I sighed, knowing that he was expecting some moment of weakness from me. "You can't expect me to just break down in tears Daryl like I did when I was pregnant. This is me, the girl who didn't cry over her own best friend's death. Throw me a bone here."  
He pulled me closer. "You miss her."  
I nodded, turning and burying my head in his chest. "Oh god I do. I miss her so much Daryl, I really do. You don't know what I would do to have Cara back right now. I miss her witty comments, her gossiping, her smile. Our kids would have grown up together, Cara's, Judith and Abby."  
He held on to me. "What made you think of her in the first place?"  
I sighed, gripping his shirt even tighter. "Zach was a like Cara in a way. Same mannerisms I guess."  
He nodded. "I can see that a bit."  
I pulled his shirt off and tossed it on to the floor, my hands pressing into the small of his back, his on my waist. "Goodnight." I caught before I drifted off into sleep.


	27. Found

Chapter 27: Found  
Most days I woke up to be in Daryl's arms, only to be woken by the sunlight shining through the window. But today, that didn't happen. Instead I was awoken to screaming, and not only was it Abby's but the people outside of the walls. Both Daryl and I shot up, ripping the covers off of us. I ran to the crib and grabbed my baby, holding her to my chest to stop her screaming.  
"Shh baby, it's alright."  
"THERE IS WALKERS AT D!" Glenn's voice yelled.  
I snatched my pistol and tossed Daryl his crossbow. We slid out of the room and escaped out of cell block c. We ran out of the door and outside where some of the panicked people were. I handed Abby to Beth and Daryl and I ran back into the prison. When we reached cell block D, everything was insane. Walkers roamed everywhere, biting people like crazy. I held up my pistol, turned the safety off, and started to fire. I almost got bit but Daryl shot the walker and pulled me behind him.  
"God dammit, Janelle! Go back!" He yelled at me.  
"NO!" I shot three bullets into the walkers head.  
"NOW! I CAN'T LET YOU GET BIT!"  
A screaming kid was about to get bit but Daryl dived for him, shot the walker, and handed the kid to his mother. I started to fire more bullets and the amount of walkers decreased immensely with Rick, Daryl and I shooting. I ran up to a cell where a girl named Stacy lived and shut the gate, trapping walker Stacy before I shot her. I did that for three more cells. I turned around to see one almost bit Daryl. Me being me, I got pissed at the walker, grabbed it by the hair, swung it around and using the rail of the stairs, snapped its jaw off.  
"Nobody bites my husband but me." I snapped, shooting her in the head.  
Daryl grabbed my hand and led me further down the cell to Rick. We all took our last shots, ending the walker attack. I took a deep breath, leaning against the wall.

"They died of disease." Hershel stated, still checking a man named Charlie. "Well, this one."  
I was still in Daryl's arms, my back pressing against his chest, for both of us could have died today and lost each other. "So what? We have our own little plague going around? Because Patrick didn't have any bites or scratches either."  
Hershel nodded, rising to his feet.  
"It must be the same thing that Violet had." Rick muttered.  
"The pig?" I asked.  
Rick nodded. "How did you know the pigs name?"  
"I spent a lot of my spare time with Carl when I was pregnant, seeing at which we both couldn't do much for the prison."  
"And you two named her Violet?"  
I shook my head. "No. I thought Bacon was a proper name for the pig; Carl didn't."  
"Can we get back to the problem?" Sasha asked.  
"One of our problems is food." Daryl said for the first time in a while. "I'm gonna go out hunting."  
"Are you sure that is wise right now, Daryl?" Rick asked.  
My husband nodded. "Yeah. When the people get over the shock of everything that just happened, they are gonna be hungry." He let go of me, grabbing my hand and tugging me toward the direction of our room. When we arrived he grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall of the door. "I coulda lost ya today." He muttered, his stormy eyes filled with sorrow.  
I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, hopping up so my legs were around his waist so I could reach his lips. My lips met his and we kiss like we were starving. "Please don't go." I muttered against his lips.  
"I gotta. I wasn't kidding. Once people get over the shock they will be starving." He kissed me. "I'll be alright." His lips kept meeting mine, like it was impossible to not. "Maybe you can take up the one offer about you being a therapist for the other members of the group." Kiss. "You wanted to be one." Kiss. "And you have training." Kiss. "And these people need someone to talk to."  
I nodded and grabbed his face, keeping his lips on my own so he couldn't pull away. When my hands slid back to his neck, he sighed. "I love you." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"I love ya too, tiny. And I will stop at nothing to return to you and mini mouse; my family."  
I gave him one last kiss and let my legs drop. He planted a kiss on my head before walking over to Abby's crib. He lifted our daughter out of her crib and kissed her forehead. Even Abby knew something was wrong, for her stormy eyes were large with worry.  
"I'll be back, I promise. Now I know how stubborn you are and how you won't sleep unless I'm there or your momma but you need to be good for Beth. I love ya, my Mini Mouse."  
Abby held up her small hand, touching Daryl's cheek.  
"I know baby girl, I know." He kissed her hand. "Promise me that you'll take care of your momma, alright?"  
Abby again touched his cheek.  
He set her down in the crib and threw his jacket on.  
"I don't want you to go." I muttered.  
He smiled weakly and pulled me into his arms. "Do you now know how I feel when you go on runs?"  
I pulled apart. "So this is someway to show me how terrible of a wife I am?"  
He shook his head and pulled me back. "Not at all, you are an amazing wife and nobody could even compare to you."  
Me being so short, my forehead didn't even reach his neckline. If I was on my tippy toes I could barely kiss his chin. "Do you have to go right now?"  
He nodded. "I'll be back in a day, I promise."

I took up Daryl's suggestion and started my own little therapist thing. My office was located in an office attached to the library and had a not so prisonlike feel to it. I saw fifteen people, 34 hours after Daryl left. The same rules applied from before the world went to hell. Most of them were from Woodbury, but Carl also came. The kid and I used to talk a lot during our time together back when Abby couldn't cry. Not much has changed, and honestly, Carl was fun company to have. The kid often talked about Rick and how he was dealing not having his gun, but the thing that came up a lot was Shane and his mom. The kid still wasn't over it and I understood why completely.  
In the middle of my sessions, Beth would give me Abby back and I would read to her in the library until someone new came that wanted to talk.  
"Okay little one, what book do you want to read?" I asked my baby. I sprawled all the children's books over the floor so she would choose. My baby was a genius, to be honest.  
Abby crawled over to the sparkly pink one with black letters called 'the witchy fairy'.  
I picked up the book and my kid and carried her over to the rocking chair next to Beth, who was reading Little Women.  
"Alright." I said before opening up the book. "Once apon a time, there was a fairy who was not good at what she did. She helped out trolls and goblins and witches instead of humans. So one day, the fairy got her wings taken away by the main fairy for being bad. The fairy tried to be a human, but she hated it. So the fairy went to the witch of evil's house and asked her to help her get her wings back. The witch agreed, but for a price. The fairy wanted so desperately to get her wings back, so she agreed. The witch then gave her wings, but they were like black silk instead of pink glitter." I read. I looked down at Abby to find her smiling, eyes wide with excitement. "You like this?" I asked her.  
Then, like the genius three-month year old she was, she lifted her hand and touched my cheek to say yes. She often did that with Daryl and me to communicate, but never Beth.  
I sighed and went back to reading. "The fairy was so overjoyed and turned to the witch to get what her price was. The witches price was a life, an innocent life that the fairy had to take." I stopped reading after saying that line and turned to Beth. "Where did you get this messed up book?" I asked.  
She looked up from her book. "Daryl reads it to her all the time, she loves it."  
I pressed my lips together. "Leave it to Daryl to read about a murderous fairy."  
Beth laughed and turned back to her book.  
Abby made a noise and when I looked at her I saw her making the same exact expression that Daryl makes when he was angry, narrowed eyebrows and flared nostrils.  
"Fine, fine. I'm getting back to your creepy book." I looked back at the book and started reading again. "So late that night, the fairy snuck into a church and killed a... oh my god, this cannot be a real book!"  
Beth nodded. "It is."  
"And Daryl read it to her?"  
Beth nodded again. "Yeah, not that he had much of a choice. You know how stubborn Abby is. I told you before that she had both of your guy's stubbornness."  
I groaned and shut the book, facing my daughter. "You are going to end up a psycho killer, aren't you?"  
Abby just smiled.  
"Takes after her mother, probably." A deep southern voice said from behind the chair. I turned around to find my husband. I quickly gave Abby to Beth and jumped up into his arms. "Woah there, tiny."  
That was when I saw a white bandage over his shoulder. I looked at him, panicked that it might be from a walker bite.  
He shook his head, knowing what I was thinking. He grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them for a few seconds before letting go. "It wasn't from a walker, just a bullet."  
My eyes again filled with worry and he chuckled a bit. "Apparently I look a lot like a walker because that was the second time a person has shot my shoulder, aiming for my head on accident."  
"More people?"  
Daryl pressed his lips together. "I'll show you to them in a minute." He let go of me and walked over to Abby, picking the grinning baby up. "Hey Mini Mouse. I told you I would be back." He kissed her head. "Your mom and I have to go take care of something, but we will be back." He glanced over at the pink sparkly book. "Oh god, not that thing."  
I nodded. "Yes, that thing." I turned over to Beth. "Can you watch Beth for a while longer?"  
Beth nodded, a big smile on her face. "Of course."  
Daryl handed Abby over to Beth and took my hand and lead me down toward the medical room. On the way there, we kept on getting stopped. It was either to thank Daryl for getting the turkey, duck and deer, or to ask me about when they could have a session, or both. When we finally reached the medical room he paused, pressing his lips together.  
"Jen, can you promise me something?"  
I nodded slowly, terrified of what was behind that door.  
"Promise you won't freak out at all or storm off pissed and let them explain."  
I nodded slowly, even more freaked out. "I am freaking all out right now for I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and it is scaring me."  
He scratched the back of his neck. "Just promise me."  
I nodded again.  
"Say you promise."  
I sighed. "I promise."  
He let go of my hand and opened the door. Hershel and Doctor S. were in there along with four others. Two male, one a toddler boy, one female. One of the men was tall and handsome with a Ryan Gosling look to him. The other looked freakishly like me, but a male version with short curly hair instead but the same chocolate-brown eyes. And the woman, that was a face I knew very well. In fact, it haunted my dreams. The woman was supposedly dead, but she was standing here with a large smile on her face, holding the toddler. The woman was Cara Gordan.


	28. The Lost and the Found

Chapter 28: The Lost and Found

"I knew it." I mumbled. "I wasn't in a coma. I was killed on the third day of the apocalypse. That or this is just a really bad dream. This is not real. That or I died in the attack yesterday."  
Daryl shook his head. "No, you are alive."  
"But she isn't. You must be her secret twin or something."  
The look-alike of me laughed nervously. "Wrong person, actually."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who are you?"  
The man bit his lip. "My name is Austin."  
"So?"  
"Jen..." Daryl warned.  
I turned to my husband. "Do you know who this is?"  
"I told you," The man said. "I'm Austin."  
"Good for you, Austin. Why are you meddling in family business?"  
Cara rolled her eyes. "Good god, Elle. Could you be more rude?"  
"Could you shut up, illusion? You sound too much like Cara and it is pissing me off."  
"Why?"  
I rolled my eyes this time. "Because Cara is dead! I saw her get yanked down in the crowd of walkers."  
"Yeah, and I shot the bastered, getting a bunch of it's blood all over me so they didn't recognize me as food."  
I was convinced this was a dream. "Oh god, I am going as crazy as Rick."  
"Janelle, stop." Daryl demanded. "This actually is Cara. Jake met another group and one member in the group was pregnant. They came to get Jake at that time and the pregnant woman got trapped in the attack, explaining the bone pile."  
"And the rest of the group?"  
The Ryan Gosling guy smiled at me. "Well, Austin and I are now the only ones left. We rescued Car that day and then there were three, then four." He grinned at me. "And can I just say how beautiful you are?"  
I shook my head. "No, I'm married."  
Ryan Gosling guy frowned. "Happens even in the apocalypse." He mumbled.  
I took another look at Cara, walking up to her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "Holy shit, you are real." I whispered.  
She grinned at me. "Well no shit!" She handed Austin the toddler before giving me a huge bear hug. "Oh god, I missed you." She started to cry.  
I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "I missed you too. I thought you were dead."  
"I thought you would kill yourself, seeing that you ran off into the woods with Andrea."  
I burst into laughter and broke apart. "Yeah, almost did."  
She wiped her tears away.  
I turned to the toddler, who I now noticed had a similar resemblance to Cara. "Oh my god. What's his name?"  
"Adam. His name is Adam Daniel Gordan."  
"Named after me." said the Ryan Gosling.  
I narrowed my eyes. "Your name is Adam?"  
He shook his head. "Nope, I'm Daniel Clarke. But I prefer Danny."  
I nodded and smiled at the toddler. "Hi Adam."  
Adam looked at the floor, shyly.  
"Adam, say hi to your Aunt Jen." Cara said to her son.  
The toddler smiled slightly. "Hi, Aunt Jen."  
I smiled, lip pressed tightly together. "I still can't belive this."  
"Well get your head out of your butt and belive it." said my best friend.  
I narrowed my eyebrows at her. "My butt?"  
She bit her lip. "Well, we try to avoid swearing when he is around."  
"I won't say it, momma." The little one said, still shyly. He took a lot after Reece.  
She kissed his forehead. "I know, little man. I was referring to Danny."  
Adam and Austin smiled, while Danny frowned. "Seriously, Car? We taking low blows now?"  
She nodded, then turned back to me. "We should go outside. We still have a lot to tell you."

"So Gorgeous, who's your husband?" Danny asked, winking at me.  
We were sitting at the food court, Abby in my arms, Cara next to me with Adam.  
"Me." Daryl snapped, giving Danny the death glare.  
"So," Cara said loudly, trying to break the now awkward silence. "when did you and Daryl tie the knot?"  
"Seven months ago. It was an amazing wedding. We have pictures if you want to see them."  
She grinned. "Of course I do! It's you!" She turned to look at Abby. "Is this Rick's kid? I will say that I thought she would look older..."  
I shook my head. "Actually this is Abigail Dixon, my daughter."  
Cara's eyes went wide. "Wow! Married and with a kid! I never thought I would see the day when that happened..."  
I hit her shoulder. "Do you want to hold her?"  
She nodded. "Danny, make yourself useful." She handed Adam to Danny, making him roll his eyes before quietly talking to the little boy.  
I laughed and gave her Abby. "Hi Abby. I'm Cara." She said quietly.  
My brilliant daughter touched Cara's cheek.  
I turned to Daryl to find him with a cold stare at Danny. I hit him on the arm, making him snap out of his jealously, sort of. "Seriously, Daryl?"  
He pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry. It's just hard." He mumbled, eyes still flaming with anger.  
I tilted his chin to face me. "Listen to me, it doesn't need to be hard. It's Cara's friend, no need to kill anyone."  
Daryl rolled his eyes, trying not to meet my eyes, knowing he would forget his anger by looking at me.  
I grabbed his chin again, making him meet my gaze. "Stop please."  
He nodded slightly before meeting my lips. I pushed him off playfully and rested my head on his shoulder, tucking my feet together.  
"Um, Janelle?" Austin suddenly said.  
I nodded. "Yeah?"  
He bit his lip. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
I nodded and waited for him to say something, but it never came.  
His eyes looked at Daryl, Cara and Danny, then back to me. "I meant alone."  
I was confused. What would this man need to talk to me about that he couldn't say in front of the group? "Yeah, sure." I kissed Daryl's cheek and walked away with Austin. We walked to Rick's garden, examining the plants.  
"This is the closest thing to a civilization I have seen since the apocalypse." He stated.  
I nodded. "We did a pretty good job. Well, not me so much. I mostly helped with the library or food, seeing as I couldn't move much because I was a balloon." I laughed slightly, but he didn't. "Hey, are you alright?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, just a bit nervous."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"  
Austin sighed. "This isn't easy to say, so I will start at the beginning."  
"Alright..."  
He took a deep breath and leaned against the shelter of the pigs, which were missing. "Alright. So my name is Austin Garner, right?"  
I nodded slowly.  
"Well, when I was twelve, my parents sat me aside and told me that I was adopted, and my biological parents were killed in a car accident. They told me that I was adopted when I was four years old because my parents couldn't afford two children at the moment. They choose my twin sister because my parents wanted a boy. They said it was the hardest decision of my biological parents life. When I turned eighteen my mom gave me the name of my dead parents and my twin sister. They told me to look at it when I was ready to find her. I still didn't like the fact I was adopted, seeing as I was the eldest of three kids. But a day before the apocalypse broke out, I looked at the envelope and saw my twin sister's name and picture of my family from when I was four."  
I felt bad for the kid, but I was confused about why he was telling me his life story. "Alright, what does this have to do with me?"  
He took another deep breath. He gave me an envelope from his pocket.  
I took a weary glance at him and opened it, taking the paper out first. _Janelle Quinn Brady. _I flinched. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" I whispered.  
He shook his head. "Look at the photo."  
I pulled the photo out to see a picture of my parents sitting on a bench at the park we used to go to growing up. On there laps were two young children, a boy and a girl. The girl was me, I recognized it from other photos of when I was younger. The boy looked exactly alike, other than the long hair and the pants instead of the blue dress. He had the same birthmark on his neck that Austin had.  
I gave him the photo, still in shock.  
"Janelle... I have searched for you ever since the apocalypse started. Then I met Cara and I knew that someday I would meet you. I imagined this a bit differently..." He scratched the back of his neck.  
I bit my lip and handed him the envelope. "I have to go put my daughter to sleep. She has been up all day long." I said emotionless.  
"Janelle..."  
"I'll see you later." I walked over to the food court where the rest sat. "Hey Cara, I'm going to put Abby to bed and take a nap with her."  
She nodded. "Alright. I'm not going anywhere." She handed my daughter and Daryl stood up with me.  
"I'll walk you." He said like he was telling me he was breathing.  
I shook my head and gave him a weak smile. "I'm alright."  
"I'm going with you, Tiny. I'm quite tiered too, plus I haven't seen my baby in a day."  
I nodded and started walking up the steps of the prison. I walked to cell block C and reached our room. I handed Abby to Daryl and stripped down to my underwear in bra, sliding one of Daryl's t-shirts over me, it stopping at my knees. I crawled into our bed and Daryl handed me Abby. He slipped off his own shirt and turned the light off, crawling in bed with us. Abby was out like that, laying on Daryl's chest, my head on his shoulder, his arm around my ribs.  
"Do you want to tell me what he said?" He asked after a few minutes.  
I didn't respond, hoping for him to think I was sleeping.  
"Jen, I know your not sleeping."  
I frowned. "Do I have to talk about it?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, because I am worried sick about you right now and I don't know why."  
I sighed. "My parents had another kid, my twin. They got rid of him because money issues. His name is Austin." Then I drifted into sleep for the first time since Daryl had left.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Dun dun dun! Didn't see those coming, did you? Now review and tell me what you are thinking about my little twists! Have a happy Halloween! **


	29. Rage

Chapter 29: Rage  
I woke up at 5:15, not being able to sleep. Austin's words kept playing over and over again in my mind, making me rethink everything. My parents always seemed like something was missing, but I didn't know it was my twin brother. I got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Daryl. The task was easier than it sounds for Daryl could sleep through absolutely anything unless personally woken up. I changed Abby's diaper and rocked her back to sleep, giving her a quick kiss. I walked over to my dresser and exchanged Daryl's t-shirt for some slacks and a baby blue button down shirt. Sliding my feet into my flip flops, I crawled back in bed over the covers. I kissed Daryl, making him wake up but groaned when he looked at the time.  
"What is wrong?" He asked, his voice groggy from sleep.  
"Nothing. I just can't sleep and last time I got up earlier than you, you freaked out." I said quietly, hoping Abby wouldn't wake up.  
He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Alright. I will be sleeping for a few more hours, then Mini Mouse and I will be out."  
I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sliding out of his arms and the door. I slid my flip flops off, not knowing why I put them on for they made so much noise. I knew Michonne would be in the eating area, so I made my way outside, trying to be as quite as possible so I wouldn't wake the people sleeping soundly in their cells. I walked to the fridge, grabbing the milk so I could start breakfast. I slipped out of the door to find Rick awake with Judith in his arms, Carol lighting a match and Michonne talking to Rick.  
"Good morning." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck.  
"Morning Jen." Rick said.  
"Good morning Janelle." said Carol, sounding like she was exhausted.  
"Why are you up so early?" Michonne asked.  
I shrugged. "Couldn't go back to sleep. Kind of hard to sleep on those mattresses."  
"At least your baby sleeps through the night." Rick mumbled.  
I smiled slightly. "Judith being fussy?"  
He nodded.  
I walked over to Carol who couldn't light the match for some reason. I grabbed the box from her and in one try, lit the wooden stick, litting the stove burners and oven. "Why don't you let me make breakfast? You go get some rest." I whispered to her.  
She nodded and gave me a hug before fleeting back inside of the prison.  
"Is she alright?" I asked, grabbing the bowl of eggs from the cubbored.  
Michonne shrugged. "I don't know. She has been acting weird lately."  
"She is teaching the kids how to use weapons." Rick said, not sounding to upset about it.  
I nodded. "Well that's good. They should have been taught that from day one."  
Rick bit his lip, not saying anything else.  
Michonne walked over to me as I grabbed a large bowl and started cracking eggs in it. "Are you alright is my question."  
I nodded, a fake smile plastered on my face. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
She shrugged. "Everything with Cara alright?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, Cara is not the problem."  
"Then who is?"  
I stopped, realizing my mistake. "Nobody. Nobody is the problem."  
"Is everything alright with Daryl?"  
I nodded. "Of course. Other than the fact that he is super jealous of Danny, me and him are fine." I threw the last of my eggshells away. "I still don't understand why he gets so jealous of these men. First Jake, then Shane, then Merle, and now Danny. How many times do I have to tell him that I am in love with him, I am married to him, and I have birthed his child and not theirs? I don't understand and it is pissing me off! I love him so much and he keeps acting like every single man out there is going to come by and swoop me up!"  
"Calm down a bit, because this is not the thing you are upset about."  
I gave her the look.  
"Okay, it is a thing you are upset about but not as badly as something and you are trying to bring more anger into that instead of the thing you are keeping from me."  
I opened the milk and poured it into the bowl. "I thought I was the therapist..."  
She laughed. "Yeah, well it is what happens when you spend too much time with you. You end up getting really insightful."  
I narrowed my eyebrows and set the milk down. "Did you just say I was smart?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject, Jen. You are avoiding it."  
I sighed and grabbed a whisk, whisking together the milk and the eggs along with some pepper and salt. "Maybe you should ask my twin how I am feeling, see if the twin bond thing works."  
The look on her face showed pure confusion. "You are an only child I thought..."  
I smiled fakely. "That was what I thought until last night when I met my twin brother, saying my parents got rid of him because money issues and he started to look for me before the apocalypse."  
"Are we talking about Austin? Because he seriously looks like you a lot."  
I nodded. "Yes, I am talking about Austin."  
"Are you sure he is not lying?"  
"Pretty damn sure, seeing that he has a picture of my parents and us when we were little."  
"Wow..."  
I poured about a quarter of the eggy milk into the pan, breaking it apart with a spatula. "Yeah. Now I have to see him every damn day." I sighed. "I wish it was like the old days when we didn't take new people in."  
"You don't mean that."  
I took a deep breath. "I know. I am just ranting. I'm sorry."  
She put her hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. You need to. Not everyone is invincible, no matter how hard you try."  
I sighed. "I just don't know what to think. Am I supposed to feel happy because I have brother? Or upset that is another person I have to add to my list to care about?"  
"Jen, it shouldn't be a list. Seriously, start trusting people a bit more."  
"I trust you, isn't that enough?"  
She shook her head. "Name the people you trust."  
I rolled my eyes, but did what she asked. "You, Daryl, Rick, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Sasha, Carol, Hershel and Cara. That good?"  
"Well, Cara was in there."  
I raised my eyebrow. "Well yeah, she's my best friend."  
"If you trust Cara, then how come you haven't talked to her about it? She knows Austin better than everyone except Danny but you don't know him."  
I nodded and blew the burner out. "Alright."  
The door of the prison opened up, revealing Danny.  
"Good morning good people I don't know!" He said, stretching his arms out. He walked over to the little stand and leaned against the post. "Hi beautiful. How did you sleep?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Married. Goodbye."  
He laughed. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Eggs, now goodbye."  
He shook his head. "Not a chance. As an early riser, I like my breakfast right away. And now I am a part of the group, so you are required to make me breakfast." He turned Michonne. "I'm Danny Clarke, best friend of her brother."  
I hit my head, scooping his eggs up into a bowl.  
Michonne put her hand on her hip, eyeing Danny carefully. "I'm Michonne, close friend of her."  
He grinned at her. "I didn't know that during the zombie apocalypse, there is so many beautiful and strong woman left."  
"Well I don't know about beautiful, but you have to be strong to survive this long."  
He grinned, taking an apple out of the basket. "Well, I'm sure the beautiful thing helps."  
She smiled, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and handed him his plate. "You are trying way to hard to get laid, my friend." I mumbled to Danny, slapping my hand on his shoulder.  
"Not really. I will admit that would be nice but I think we have a connection." Danny said, motioning to us, his easy grin on his face.  
Michonne burst into laughing. "Daryl will kill you if you ever say that in front of him. That or you even try to flirt with her."  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "Which one is Daryl?"  
Michonne's laughter increased. "Oh boy, you're gonna be dead by noon."  
But little did Michonne know, Danny wasn't the dead one in a few hours.

"You found them like this?" Rick asked Tyreese, examining the burnt bodies, one of Karen, his lover. Daryl's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, Carol to our left.  
"Yeah, they came as you see. And then I saw the blood on the floor." Tyreese explained emotionless. "And then I smelled her." Rage showed then showed on his face. "Somebody dragged them out here, killed them, and burnt their bodies!" Tyreese took a step to close to Rick, making Daryl let go of me and take a step closer also, his hand still on my arm. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring them to me. YOU BRING THEM TO ME!"  
Daryl completely let go of me, turning the broken man's shoulders. "We'll find out..."  
Tyreese pushed his hand off, not breaking eye contact with Rick. "Need me to say it again?"  
Rick shook his head. "No, no. I know what you are feeling, I've been there. Maybe after the burial you can talk to Jen about it..."  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO JEN ABOUT IT UNLESS SHE WILL BRING HER BACK!" His face turned more angry if that was possible. "Karen didn't deserve this. David didn't deserve it. Nobody does!"  
Once again my husband tried to pull Tyreese away, but Tyresse jumped at Daryl, pushing him against the gate, starting to coke him. I yelped and tried to pull him off, but Carol grabbed me and pulled me back.  
"You aren't going anywhere until you find out who did this!"  
"We are on the same side, man." Daryl said, not enough air in his speech.  
Rick started talking to Tyreese, but all I could focus on was my love. I couldn't do anything to help save him. I was hopeless, even though I kept struggling against Carol. Daryl looked at me and mouthed for me to stay still.  
"...calm down." I heard Rick say.  
Tyreese then launched at Rick, pushing him back. Carol released me and I went for Daryl, who pushed me behind him, still close to his body. Carol's arms tried to separate the men but it failed, for Tyreese's fist met Ricks cheek, twice. Daryl let go of me and grabbed Tyreese's arms, pulling them behind his back. Rick got up off the floor, a livid look on his face. He then took a swing at Tyreese, hitting him in the eye and falling to the floor. Rick kicked him against the gate right in the stomache, then punching him again.  
"Rick." Daryl called.  
Another punch.  
"Rick!"  
Another. By now Tyreese was gushing blood. Daryl grabbed Rick before he could throw another..  
"GET OFF OF ME!"  
"No."  
"GET OFF OF ME!"  
"No!"He pushed Daryl off who stumbled back.  
Tyreese's eye was black and swollen, Ricks hand dripping from our friends mouth.

* * *

I wet a wash cloth and returned to my bedroom where Daryl lay on our bed. Abby lay fast asleep in her crib, snoring softly. I crawled on top of the bed and lightly kissed him, nestling into his chest. "Are you alright?"  
He nodded, smoothing my hair. "Yeah, I'm good. I am just worried about him and Rick. Rick has a dark side and so does Tyreese." He stopped petting my hair. "I just wanted you to be safe. I had a feeling you were going to get in there and go all ape shit on him."  
I laughed. "I probably would have if Carol wouldn't have stopped me."  
"I know. That is what scares the shit out of me."  
I rolled my eyes and leaned over him, wiping the blood off of his that had been splattered. My washcloth ran across his stubble before kissing him.  
"Have you talked to Cara today?" He asked suddenly.  
I shook my head. "No, I haven't. I only talked to Danny."  
A felt a vibration from the back of his throat.  
"Oh calm down." I grabbed his face in my hands. "Stop the jealousy thing now, Daryl Dixon. I swear to god I will fast about sex."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I mean it. I'm not kidding. Say you agree."  
"Janelle..."  
"Say it!"  
He sighed. "I agree."  
"Restate it."  
He groaned. "Fine. I will try stop getting pissed at every man who looks at you romantically."  
"Try?"  
"Hey..."  
"Fasting!"  
He groaned again. "I don't have to like it. In fact I still hate it. But I will stop letting it show."  
I kissed him. "Thank you."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I love you."  
He didn't say anything, starting at the cealing.  
I frowned and got off the bed, but I failed as he pulled me back, giving me good kiss.  
"I will love you forever and ever."  
I relaxed back on his chest. "We still have to talk about that freaky fairy book."


	30. Letting In

Chapter 30: Letting In  
It started up shortly after Karen's burning. The sickness that she had spread and by the end of the day, almost everyone who survived the attack in cell block c was coughing their lungs out. At the council meeting we agreed to separate them into cell block A, and the kids in another section.  
Abby wasn't around anyone but Beth, Daryl and I so I didn't understand why she had to be put in separation. I put up a good fight but Daryl stopped me, saying that she was safe. I didn't believe him, for now she was with all the other children who were at more risk of getting sick than she ever was. The only place Abby was safe was with her parents, and I was livid when I heard that Beth was the only one that could see the kids. She was only able to convince the council that she should because she wasn't over the age of twenty. That worked better than the fact that I was her mother.  
Daryl was getting ready for the run at the college for medicine and I was in my office, twirling in the spinning chair until I puked. I saw so many people that day, worried people about their friends and family. I helped out the best I could, but the emptiness was still in the pit of my stomach.  
Maggie walked in, sobbing violently.  
I stood up and walked over to her, giving her a comforting hug. "What happened?" I asked, hoping she would say something like the chicken died and not someone I loved.  
"It's Glenn. He is sick." Her sobs became more and more violent.  
My heart dropped, leaving a pit in my stomach. I felt like I couldn't breath. I wanted to puke. Glenn was one of my best friends and other than Cara, the only person I knew before the apocalypse. Patrick died over the sickness, and Glenn might be next. Poor Maggie couldn't stop sobbing, suffocating me. I couldn't imagine the pain she was in right now. If I was this upset, she is probably dyeing inside right now.  
"Have you talked to him?"  
She shook her head. "There is no possible way. They won't let me in for the fear I will get sick too." Her sobs increased. "Oh god Jen, it hurts. Imagine Daryl getting a killer disease and you can't do anything about it."  
I couldn't think like that. I would have to be strong for everyone. I would have to think that he would still be alive or I would be dead. It would be the worse thing for me because I can't think if I haven't seen him at all in a few hours. I wouldn't be able to be a good mom to Abby or a good leader to everyone else. Daryl was my rock; I needed him.  
"I know Maggie. But don't worry about Glenn. Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese are on their way to get antibiotics." I sounded silly in my own ears telling her not to worry. She had put the thought of the roles of our husbands being switched and I know I would be worried sick; even though I was still worried sick at the current moment for the real man who was lying sick in cell block A.

It was late at night when I snuck out of my empty room, making my way to the area my baby was. I was almost there when I collided with someone, being knocked down on the floor. I was staring at someone with the same expression as mine, same eyes as mine, and similar facial features, mine much more feminine.  
Austin attempted to help me up, but I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked, wiping dust off of his jacket.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, so annoyed.  
"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.  
I looked around. "Stuff."  
"Let me guess, Abby?"  
I pushed him to the wall as someone walked by, hiding him in the shadows. "How do you know about that?" I hissed.  
He shrugged, not taken back by the shove. "Same thing I was going to do."  
"Check on my daughter?"  
He shook his head. "Cara was upset so I offered to go check on Adam."  
I nodded. "Yeah, how are you going do that?"  
"Same way you were probably planning."  
"How?"  
"The door."  
I rolled my eyes. I didn't know this guy, but he looked like a male version of me, and acted like a male version of me. Oh god, I feared I would have to deal with the 'three Janelle's, worse than the walkers' comments.  
"Are any of the kids sick?"  
Austin shook his head. "Not a one. Your baby is the healthiest if that makes you feel better."  
What I didn't tell him was that nothing would make me feel better unless Daryl came back with medicine, cured everyone, and I got my family back.  
I started walking in the direction of cell block A, still trying to be quiet.  
"It doesn't help that you have slippers on." Austin murmured, observing by my actions.  
"Yeah well I don't want to catch a cold and be thrown in there and end up sick when I have a baby to take care of."  
He smiled. "Your devotion to your daughter is inspiring."  
"Yeah, well did you have kids?"  
He shook his head. "No. I've never been in love."  
"You don't have to be in love to have a kid."  
"Is that yours and Daryl's relationship?"  
I shook my head, insulted a bit. "No, thank you very much. I loved Daryl and we were engaged before I was even pregnant." I rethank that a bit. "Correction, we were engaged before I found out about Abby."  
"Loved?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't play the protective big brother role. I already have Glenn and Rick. And you are wrong about Daryl and I. It's the most real thing in this messed up world."  
He held up his hands in defeat. "I gotcha. I'm just trying to figure you out."  
That shocked me a bit. I stopped walking and turned to look at my twin. "Trying to figure me out?"  
He nodded.  
I laughed crudely and started walking again, Austin trailing behind. "That's funny, seeing as you had my name for years and never had the balls to open up a single envelope."  
"Elle..."  
"Don't call me that." I said surprisingly calm. "Only Cara has ever called me that and she has earned the right, you haven't."  
"So what do I call you then? Sis?"  
"How about Janelle or Jen like the rest of the prison."  
He sighed. "Cara said something to me around the first time we met. She said I acted a lot like you, but you were much more defensive and don't like to let people in."  
"She was correct."  
"What about Cara?"  
"Earned trust and love."  
"The original prison group?"  
"Wasn't always like it is now. I guess the saving lives thing helps a bit."  
"Daryl?"  
"Love at first sight, really."  
"Abby."  
I sighed, annoyed. If this was how I sounded to most people, I see why a lot of them can't stand me. "She is my daughter. I gave birth to her. She has half my DNA and half of the man I loves. She is amazing and again, love at first sight, but a different love of course."  
He nodded. "And what about your mom and dad?"  
"They died."  
"Not who I meant. I'm talking about the people who adopted you when they died."  
I was shocked; to shocked to move. "Cara left that part out, huh?"  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "What part?"  
"I have been to foster home from foster home for six years, a new one every quarter a year. The only real family I have ever had has been Daryl and Abby. Happy now?"  
He frowned. "Talk to me more about your foster homes."  
That was when it clicked. He wasn't trying to figure me out, he was trying to therapist me; find out my triggers and what I react to the hardest. Damn, it must had run in our blood. "How about we talk about you?"  
He shrugged. "Alright. I've had a normal life pretty much. My biggest issue is abandonment and over trusting people. My strengths are my charm, humor/sarcasm, and people understating my ability to kick anyone's ass. My weaknesses are knowing when I am being too friendly and my commitment issues. I graduated from high school three years early and was in my third year of med school when everything went down. There has only been one person always there for me and that is Daniel Clarke, my best friend since third grade when we both got a detention for shooting spit balls at our teacher."  
I nodded as we reached the door. "Sounds good. Now I am going to see my daughter." I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I groaned in frustration.  
Austin rolled his eyes and gently pushed me aside. He knocked a rhythm on the door and it opened a second later to Carl.  
"Hey Austin." He said, not seeing me. When he did he leaped at me, giving my lungs not enough air. "Jen, where have you been?" He asked, still killing me.  
"Dead." I croaked out.  
He released me. "Sorry. But mostly people talk through the door to us and you weren't here."  
I ruffled his hair. "Trust me kid, I tried. It ended up very badly and they banned me from coming near here. Can I come in?"  
He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before nodding. I walked in, Austin and Carl trailing behind me.  
I saw my baby in another crib, not anywhere near sleeping.  
"Has she cried at all?" I asked Carl.  
He nodded. "Yeah, a ton. She can tell she is not in the same room as her mom or dad."  
I sighed and lifted her from the crib. "I told you to sleep." I mumbled to her. "Daddy won't be back for a few days but I am trying baby, I'm trying to get you out."  
She touched my face, Daryl's eyes staring intensely at me. I missed my husband so much and I wanted my baby with me.  
I looked over at Austin, remembering Daryl's words to me before he left. _"Remember tiny, his same blood runs through your veins. Let your stubbornness deflate, just this once and try to let him in. Every day I am reminded of my brother, and if something happens to Austin, you are going to hate yourself. I love you. Give Mini Mouse a kiss for me."_  
I looked back down at Abby. "Hey, meet your uncle Austin." I whispered.  
Austin's eyes widened as I handed him my kid. He started talking to Abby as I walked over to Carl and leaned against the wall.  
"How did Janelle Quinn Brady-Dixon just do that?" He asked, taken back by what I did.  
I grinned at the kid, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "I figured that we are a ticking time bomb; any day could be somebody's last."


	31. The Glass Window

**Author's Note:**** I miss all of my reviews! I have no idea what you guys are thinking! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Glass Window

The afternoon went slower than normal, seeing as I tried to sleep and that didn't work. People stopped coming in at the office and I still was not able to see my baby. Normally if something like that happened when I had no baby and job, I would go find Daryl. I couldn't do that either. And if Daryl was busy I would go help out on the runs. So what I did was I gathered Maggie and Rick.  
"Where exactly are we gonna go?" Maggie asked.  
"We need more medicine." Rick suggested.  
"Isn't Daryl's group on that?"  
He shrugged. "Yeah but he is going to take a few days."  
I groaned and threw my head back. "Why didn't I go on that run?" I whispered to myself.  
"You thought Abby would need you." Maggie mumbled.  
"And she still does, but I can't go in there since I am twenty-two which I think is retarded."  
Rick gave me a sideways hug. "Don't worry, Beth would never let anything happen to Abby."  
"She is safer with..." I started.  
"Jen, we can't just let one kid stay with their parents."  
I sighed. "Do we need more people?"  
"There aren't many who are well enough."  
"Well there is us." Cara said from behind me, standing next to Danny.  
I jumped back, scared to death. "Well thank you, I am going to have to go change my pants."  
She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.  
"You just got here." Rick chimed. "It was just you three out there..."  
"And now we have a community." Cara confidently said. "We want to pull our weight. Plus the prison is more dangerous right now than the outside world."  
Maggie shrugged. "The more the safer."

We arrived at a Walgreens to find a lot of stuff has been already raided, but not all.  
"There is a backroom and behind the counter stuff." I stated, my arrow already in my bow, looking around. A walker emerged from an isle and I released, the arrow hitting it straight in the head. I peered into the other isles to find no more walkers. I turned back to the group. "Get everything you can. It's a drug store so grab shampoos and food and other stuff." I quickly walked to the back counter, using the mirrors to check for walkers. I hopped behind the counter and heard someone also do the same. I turned around to see Danny. I didn't pay too much mind to it, just grabbed a basket and started loading prescriptions into the basket from things from Advil to ear drops and birth control pills.  
After Danny and I got all of it, we were about to leave when a man I didn't know popped out from the office and grabbed my head and shoved it through the window. I blacked out but I saw Danny shoot him first.

I woke up in my bed, Austin, Danny, Maggie and Cara leaning over me.  
"Daryl here?" I asked.  
Cara bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He's still out on the run."  
I groaned and touched my head, it throbbing. My vision was blurry and I wanted nothing more than to curl up with my husband and baby. That didn't happen. "Who the hell was that?"  
Cara shrugged, kneeling down and resting her hand on my arm. "We don't know."  
"Does he work for the Governor? Was he there?"  
Maggie shook her head. "We don't know. The Governor wasn't there though but why would he have them attack the new comers?"  
"They didn't attack me, just Jen." Danny cleared. "We don't know. They could be some crazy men who claimed this as their territory."  
"Men?"  
Cara nodded. "Yeah, another was with the man but he was killed after going at you with a gun."  
My eyes widened. "Oh shit." I touched my head, pain radiating throughout my brain. "Does it look bad?"  
Maggie bit her lip before giving Cara a mirror, who then opened it. I flinched. Cuts were sliced across my forehead, face and neck, a few puncture wounds from where I must have landed. "Oh shit." I whispered. "Well this is just great."  
"What is?"  
I sighed. "A, I look like Frankenstein. B, I'm really freaking dizzy. And C, Daryl is going to use this as an exuse for me not being able to go out on runs."  
Cara started laughing. "You are all cut up and you are worried about going back out there?"  
I nodded, but that caused quite a bit of pain. "Did we at least get the stuff needed?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, we did. Danny carried you to the car and we finished the run with no more problems." She reached in her pocket and handed me a purple lollypop. "Do you remember these?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, my favorite sick food."  
"Rather it was a minor cough or the flu, you always demanded grape lollipops."  
I laughed. "Can I have it now?"  
She unwrapped it and gave it to me. It felt like we were back in our little apartment once more.  
Austin clapped his hands together, grabbing a wrap. "Let's get you better, shall we?"

I woke up hours later on bed rest, due to doctors orders. My head was still throbbing and someone was mumbling quietly beside me. I turned to see it was Austin, talking in his sleep.  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked, voice horse.  
His eyes fluttered open. "I can't leave you here all on your own. Cara went to go talk to Adam, Maggie is talking to Beth, and Danny is out stabbing walkers."  
I sighed and rested my head back on the pillow. "You don't have to be here. I'm good on my own."  
He shook his head. "I'm here as your doctor."  
"Most doctors would leave by now."  
"Well your doctor is also your brother, so get used to it."  
I groaned, closing my eyes. I didn't know what he wanted from me. "Alright."  
"Jen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
I waited in silence, trying to figure out what to say. "For what?"  
He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Everything. For never bothering to find you when you were in the foster homes and not opening up the envelope when I had it. I'm sorry for not finding you any faster and I'm sorry about your baby and husband. I'm sorry I'm such a shitty brother."  
"Austin..."  
"Don't. You didn't even know about me. But I want a chance to prove myself. I want to be able to have inside jokes with you. I want to go have a beer with your husband. I want to watch your little one grow up."  
I bit my lip before nodding. "Okay."  
"Okay?"  
I nodded again. "Okay. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling, let alone a twin. It seems like it could be fun." My voice was still hoarse and I could barely talk. "Can you get me some water?"  
He got up from the chair and grabbed a water bottle, pouring it into a cup before giving it to me.  
I drank the water in two gulps then slammed in on the nightstand.  
"More?"  
I nodded and he poured more, giving me a pill to go with it. "Is it poison?"  
He laughed. "You really have some trust issues."  
I rolled my eyes and took the pill before drowning it with the water. "What? I can't make a joke here and there?"  
"No."  
I smiled slightly. "So what about your life? How did you decide how to become a doctor?"  
"At first I wanted to be a journalist."  
"A journalist?"  
"A journalist. I wanted to write novels."  
"What changed?"  
"Danny."  
I narrowed my eyes. "What did he do, kick you out of school?"  
He chuckled. "Danny is much more different than you think."  
"Ok, so continue."  
He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Well Danny was actually my roommate in college. We hated each other. We were both control freaks and it was so hard to organize our dorm." He laughed at the memory. "Danny had little confidence and I had a lot. Danny was also a better writer and I was jealous of him for that. But one day I learned that Danny's mom was a bitch who would hit him if he got anything less than an A when he was in school. His dad left him when he found out his mom was pregnant and he was the youngest of three. Before I knew it I would rather spend time with Danny in our dorm than with my girlfriend. Then one day we had to do a writing on medicine and the effects. I was really good at it and began to write a lot of biology stuff. So Danny recommended I take some different classes and I loved them. Before I knew it I was moving to another subject completely. Then I started med school."  
"Interesting. So out of curiosity, how did Danny change to have a lot of confidence?"  
He rubbed his chin. "Interesting story really. Danny had these thick glasses and bad acne, none of the girls really liked him. But that went away with time and he never realized it. So one day he met a model who was really interested in him. Shy as he was, he didn't ask her out. But she ended up asking him out and he dated her for a few months."  
"Why did she dump him?"  
"She didn't. He dumped her because of how needy and stupid she was."  
That shocked me a bit. Danny was a die-hard flirt who I assumed was one to be a lady-killer. "Really?"  
He nodded and held up two fingers. "Scouts honor. Danny can't stand dumb, slutty girls."  
"Huh."  
"So what is your story of you and Daryl?"  
"Did Cara tell you of my coma?"  
He nodded. "Yup and about your evil ex. She mentioned you had a thing with a guy but she never expected you to marry him."  
"Well, we both had a thing for each other from day one. It was like love at first sight, but not cheesy like. More like attraction at first sight. We both are closed off people but it wasn't hard with us."  
"And Abby?"  
"I was freaked out at first, yes, but I love her more than anything. Daryl and her are my family and I would do absolutely anything for them. If Daryl told me to leave and never come back, not that he would, but I would go. Even if he had the worst reason."  
"Wow, you really love him."  
I smiled. "I really do." I tried to sit up but I failed epically.  
"Woah, lay down tiger. Don't move, please."  
I groaned. "This sucks."  
"Well, next time think before someone shoves your head through a glass window."  
I rolled my eyes and chucked a pillow next to me at my brother. "Yes, because I have so much control over that."


	32. When the Tides Turn

Chapter 32: When the Tides Turn  
  
Daryl still wasn't back and my baby was still was held in captivity. So, being me, I was bored out of my wits. I was spending most of my time with Austin, Maggie and Cara, and even Danny who now was wearing his glasses.  
"Hey Danny!" I called, running out of the prison to catch up with the handsome geek.  
He turned around and smiled. "Hey, you have your wrap off."  
I caught up to him and stopped, placing my hands on my hips. "Sure do."  
"Does Austin know?"  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I went against the doctors orders."  
He pursed his lips, still smiling. "We got a rebel in the building, folks! Hold your bonnets and canes!"  
"Oh ha ha ha. I'm dying with laughter." I sarcastically said.  
He laughed. "So what are you doing?"  
"Oh, I'm going to go find Rick. Austin gave me permission to go on a run and I saw Rick loading up the car earlier."  
He nodded. "Do you want me to come with? You know, make sure you don't meet another glass window?"  
I smiled. "I think I'm good, but thank you."  
"Yup." He started to walk away but I caught his arm. "Can you do me a favor and check in on Abby?"  
He nodded. "Of course. I still think it is ridiculous that they won't let you go see your kid."  
"They have reasons..."  
Danny narrowed his eyebrows. "Like what?"  
I smiled slyly. "I might try to bring her back into my room."  
He rolled his eyes. "How shocking."  
"See ya."  
"See ya."  
I saw Rick out of the corner of my eye. "RICK!" I called.  
He turned to me, a blank look on his face.  
I ran up to him, my bow and quiver still on my back, pistol in belt and knife in pocket. "Hey, I heard you and Carol are going on a run."  
He nodded.  
"Can I come?"  
Rick bit his lip, something bugging him. "I would prefer you didn't..."  
"Do I have to get a doctor's note? Austin said I was fine."  
"It's not that..."  
I narrowed my eyebrows.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
He shook his head. "No, not at all."  
"Then what is it?"  
He sighed and slammed the car door shut. "Jen... I got to tell you something that you can't tell anyone."  
I nodded. "Alright, I'm a good secret keeper."  
He looked around to double-check if anyone was around. "I mean anyone, not Cara, not your brother, not Daryl."  
I bit my lip. "Not Daryl?"  
He shook his head. "I will get around to telling him when he comes back. Just don't say anything unless I give you permission, okay?"  
I hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, alright."  
He sighed. "I know who killed Karen."  
Let us just say that I was not expecting that. But I couldn't get it wrapped around my head why Rick wouldn't want Daryl to know about it. "Who?"  
Rick checked it again. "Carol."  
My eyes widened. "Carol?!"  
He nodded. "Carol. She did it so none of the others would get infected."  
"Well she failed at that..." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Wow. I would have never expected Carol... How did you figure it out?"  
"She was acting odd. I just asked her and she said yes like I asked if she had breakfast this morning! Which is why nobody else can come on the run. I need to decide what to do with her."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "I thought the Ricktatorship has passed... Plus we have a council which I am on..."  
"Yeah, well this is different. Daryl is completely biased and Hershel is too."  
"And me?"  
He sighed. "Jen, you are like my family, but I do know that you consider Carol to be a mother to you."  
I bit my lip. "Yeah...why do we do anything with her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, Carl gunned down a teenager that was no threat. Karen and the other guy was a threat."  
"Yes, but think about it."  
"What are you thinking? If you are talking about killing her, I will kill you..."  
He shook his head. "No way would I do that. But... she's no longer the sweet and innocent Carol, she's a different person than she was."  
"I would be shocked if she was. I mean, her abusive husband was killed along with her daughter. That can't be easy on her at all."  
"I know, but still. She can't stay. Tyreese would kill her along with friends of Carol."  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "And it could cause a division in the prison if everyone knew..."  
He looked shocked. "How so?"  
"It's like that book Twilight; team Edward or Team Jacob. Except here it would be Team Carol or Team kill Carol."  
"I see...I never thought of that..."  
I tapped my head twice. "That's why you have me. Maybe you should stop trying to keep things from me. You know that I always bring something up you never thought of."  
He rolled his eyes. "So what do we do with her?"  
I shrugged. "Your choice. Like you said, I am a bit biased seeing that Karen and I didn't like each other very much and Carol is like a mother to me."  
Rick bit his lip, not liking what we were talking about. It's not like I was either.  
"So when are you going?"  
He sighed. "Right now."  
Right on cue, Carol walked out with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. When she saw me she smiled. "Jen, off to wish us goodbye or try to convince Rick to join?"  
I laughed. "The goodbye. Austin still has a close eye on me and won't let me move from the prison. Trust me, I've tried."  
"I definitely don't doubt that." She threw her bag and the car and slammed the door shut. "We shouldn't be gone for two long. I'll see you soon."  
I nodded, and before I knew what I was doing, launched myself into her arms, hugging the crap out of her.  
"Woah, is everything alright?"  
I nodded, but didn't let go. I was a damn good liar and that had its advantages. "I just am worried about Daryl not being back yet. That and I am worried about Abby."  
She smoothed my hair. "It's going to be alright. Abby will be back in your arms shortly and Daryl will be back. I promise."  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you too." She let go of me and looked into my eyes. "It's just a run, Janelle. I'll be back shortly."  
I fought back tears. This was goodbye. I would never see Carol again. I wanted to go with her. I wanted to tell her what Rick was planning to do. I wanted to get out of the prison and try to go to an island and get away from walkers. I wanted it so badly. I almost did to, but the reminder of my husband, baby, best friend and brother kept me here. My heart ached.  
"Just remember something for me? Remember if something happens, I love you."  
She gave me another hug. "I love you too Jen. But I'll be fine. Nothing will happen." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and turned to face Rick.  
I quickly ripped my heart shaped necklace off and slid it in her pocket. The necklace was something I never talked about. It had been my mothers and I had always kept it on. Daryl asked once, but I never told him.  
Carol got in the car and gave me a weak smile.  
I turned to Rick and gave him a hug too, but for different reasons. "I will kill you if you do not send her off with at least a car and some food. Then when you come back, we will discuss together what our options are. Got it?" I hissed into his ear.  
He nodded and let go. "I made some arrangements. Not only can you see Abby but she can be back in your care. But Austin has to check up on her twice a day and if you see any symptoms she has to go back into care."  
I smiled. "Thank you."  
Rick got in the car and started the engine, driving away with Carol.

* * *

Abby was just as fine. I was still pissed that she was taken out of my care. She was sleeping constantly and only woke up when I or Austin was changing her or feeding her. Beth said she slept about three hours a day when she was apart because she was more stubborn than Daryl or I. The sicker people got, the more crazy the well people went. Austin was either with me or the sick patients over at A and moved a mattress in my room and was now sleeping in there with me to help with Abby. Danny was writing about all the things that were happening at the prison, saying they will need it for the history books. Cara was mostly just being a nurse to the patients at A, helping Austin when he needed a hand. Maggie was miserable but was helping me paint my office and set it up. Hershel helped Austin and Cara and Beth helped out with all the kids. Nobody could be bored at this time.  
But it was my goal to do everything in my power to keep my mind of what happened a few days ago.

A few days back, Danny and I were sitting in my office together, Abby sleeping in the small extra crib I put in there. The floors were covered in old newspapers and I was fixing the walls as Danny wrote. Danny and I were spending a lot of time together, seeing as other than the depressed Maggie, we were the only ones who weren't constantly in cell block A. Maggie was sleeping, seeing as it was a little past midnight. But I couldn't sleep and neither could he. The only one that had no problems with sleeping was Abby.  
I opened the can off baby blue paint and poured it into the tray. "Alright, what were your worst fears as a child?" I asked. We were playing confessions and most he passed on.  
"I was terrified of the dark when I was five. Um, I was scared of girls for awhile. Most boys were all still thinking that girls had cooties, while I was terrified to say two words to them."  
"When did that change?" I asked, screwing on the roller head.  
"When I met a girl named Helen. I was ten and she became my best friend. I had the biggest crush on her for forever but never had the courage to tell her." He snickered a bit. "Damn good thing I did too because she turned out to be a lesbian."  
My eyes widened. "Nuh uh."  
He nodded. "Yup. The one girl who likes me and she's a lesbian."  
I laughed. I couldn't stop so either and I dropped the paint roller into the tray and blue painted splattered all over the walls, Danny and I. That just made me laugh harder though, surprisingly not waking Abby.  
He started laughing too at the sound of my laugh. "It's not funny!" He yelled even though he was dying too.  
"It really is." I finally said when I was able to breathe. "I mean, my first crush was with this jock. He was faster and stronger than all the other kids in the third grade and was so mean to the other kids but so nice to me. It didn't turn out to be much different as a grew up. I always dated the ass wholes."  
"But you weren't the preppy cheerleader?"  
I shook my head. "Oh hell no. They hated me. They hated every girl who their boyfriends would hit on." I grinned. "I remember this one girl. I hated her guts. She was insane! HER boyfriend grabbed my butt and she made it her personal mission to make my life hell!"  
"What did you do?"  
"What any normal girl would do."  
"Run away to a new school?"  
I bit my lip. "Alright, so not what any normal girl would do."  
"What did you do?"  
I smiled. "I planted some drugs in her locker after making her really fat."  
He burst into laughing. "You made her fat?"  
I nodded. "Sure did. It was really easy. I put a bunch of fattening salt from McDonald's in her little salt shaker that she brought to lunch because 'it was bad for her ass'. Then I had one of her best friends change her super gross non-fat cupcakes for oh so bad ones. It was awesome."  
"And you planted drugs?"  
I shrugged. "It was only a bottle of vodka and some cocaine."  
Danny was dying of laughter, forgetting completely what he was here for. And frankly, so had I. Danny made me feel comfortable and careless. He made all my stress float away on a little cloud. And he also made butterflies form in my stomach for a reason I didn't know.  
"You say it like it was nothing."  
"It really wasn't. I had a drug dealer foster-brother. It all turned out great for me. She no longer carved 'slut' into my car, wrote skank on my locker, and spread rumors I had herpes."  
"What happened after that?"  
"She learned what most people realize in the first few seconds they meet me."  
"And what would be that?"  
I pressed my lips together, trying to hold back my smile. "Do not mess with Janelle Brady. It will end badly."  
I expected him to roll his eyes like everyone did when I said that, but he didn't. He just smiled like an idiot, eyes looking into mine. He scooched closer to me, touching my face with his left hand, brushing something off of my cheek.  
"Blue looks good on you." He cooed quietly.  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
He leaned in, going for a kiss, but was interrupted by a loud cry.  
I shot up, peering at Abby. I rushed over to her crib and grabbed her out of it, holding her to my chest. "Shh, mommy's got you." And then it hit me. What the hell was I doing?! I was about to kiss my brothers best friend! I had all I could want, a husband who I loved so deeply and a beautiful baby girl who I would do anything for. "Hush little baby, don't you cry," I started to sing, bouncing Abby up and down. "Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby." I hummed the rest of the song and Abby slowly drifted off into her deep sleep.  
"You have a beautiful voice." Danny complimented.  
I bit my lip. "Thank you." I turned around and faced him, my daughter sleeping soundly in my arms. "Danny, what the hell was that?"  
He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You are just so..."  
I looked down at Abby, glad Daryl's eyes were closed. "So what?"  
"So amazing." He took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. Can we just forget about that?"  
I looked back up to find his eyes wide with sorrow. He was in pain. I nodded. "Yeah." I set Abby back down in her crib and grabbed the roller. "Now help me paint."

The pit in my stomach grew and I felt like puking. I felt like I betrayed Daryl, even though I didn't. I probably would have if it wasn't for Abby. I took the picture frame off of the desk and hung it up on the wall. It was the same one of Daryl's and my wedding. I sighed and sat down in my chair, feeling terrible for Carol and Danny and the sick, and just sick to the bone. I stood up and tried to walk, but my head started spinning. I tripped over my foot and fell, my head hitting the desk before the floor.


	33. Concerns

**Author's Note:I've been sick these past few days and that is why I haven't been updating so often. So sorry about that! Keep in mind that I update faster the more reviews I get!**

**_Guest: Thank you so much! It means a lot!_**

**_May: Got the hint:) You will just have to wait and see how it turns out! I will let you know that there will be a little bit of jealously from Daryl when he finds out what almost happened. Let's just say it won't be pretty:) And thank you!_**

**Enjoy chapter 33! Still feels like I just posted Chapter 1... Oh well! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Concerns  


"Alright, no more unsupervised moving around. No being alone unless in a room with no windows or furniture." Austin commanded as he helped me down in my bed. "I'm not kidding, Janelle. No more runs either."  
"But..."  
"But nothing. You lied to me." His hands were on his hips and his eyes burned with fury. He looked very scary, and I wondered if that was what I looked like pissed. No wonder why everyone was terrified of me.  
"I did not!" I protested.  
"You said you felt fine! You said you no longer were getting dizzy! You said that you felt as good as new!"  
I looked down, scared to meet the eyes of my twin. "I did."  
"You did feel better?"  
I shook my head. "No, I lied."  
"Janelle!"  
"Austin! Do you know how much I hated just sitting around doing nothing?! I didn't have my baby or my husband, and I was bored! I wasn't contributing at all! I'm the last member of the council here other than Hershel who is only at A and the people need me! I can't just lay around doing nothing!"  
He sighed and the fury diapered and now turned to sadness. "Jen, I'm only trying to look out for you. Seriously. Don't you dare disobey me as your doctor and older brother."  
"By two minutes..."  
"Still! You could have gotten yourself killed if you went out on the run, you understand that? Can you imagine how Abby would feel growing up without a mother in this messed up world? Can you imagine what Cara and I would be feeling? How about Daryl? Can you imagine loosing him for forever?"  
I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight. I really didn't want to imagine that. I would be absolutely miserable.  
"He would be a mess. He would be dead inside. The love of his life would be dead and gone for forever."  
"I could be kept in a cage as a walker and you try to find the cure..." I joked.  
He looked at me with disappointment. "Is that what you want? To be a test dummy? To have your daughter grow up with a walker mother?"  
I shook my head. "It was a joke, Austin..."  
"What made you say it?"  
I bit my lip so hard blood started coming out of it. "That's what I would do if Daryl was gone." I whispered so quietly that I didn't think he heard me.  
"Really?"  
I nodded. "I couldn't lose him. I would be dead. I would not be a decent mother because of how miserable I would be. I wouldn't be able to look in Abby's eyes for I would see him staring back at me."  
A minute paused, neither of us not knowing what to say next.  
"Is that why you are acting so stupid? Because you are wondering if he is still alive?"  
I nodded.  
He let out a quick laugh. "Jenny, did I tell you how I met your husband?"  
I shook my head.  
"Danny and I found him when his back was up against a wall, walkers coming at him from all sides. We did everything we could to help, but it was him who got out. Your husband is like a walker god."  
I giggled a little bit. "Yeah, I know."  
Austin gave my sleeping child to me and gave me a kiss on my head. "He will be back. I would say before you know it but I think you would notice."

* * *

A few days later and still, Daryl wasn't back. Still, we had no medicine. Still, Rick was still out on the run with or without Carol. Still, my daughter was fine. Still, I was on bed rest with either a watchful Austin, Maggie, Cara or Danny. Still, I felt like puking my guts up after what almost happened. I tried my hardest to not be in the same room as Danny alone, but it didn't work. Maggie always left to talk to Beth and Austin was leaving to go help the sick. Austin made sure not one of them was dead, but he also kept telling me most of them are on the brink of it and are having the bars shut behind them when he leaves.  
My brother and I had become really close in the past three weeks he had been there and I trusted him almost as much as I trusted Cara. We were so similar but so different. We had the same hair color, a chocolate like color along with our eyes, but his was less curly, while mine was in loose ringlets down to my lower ribs. He was much taller than me, being almost Daryl's height but not quite. And then it came down to personality. He was much less snappy and stubborn and loved helping people and expected nothing in return. He also could not keep a secret from me, while I kept to many for my own sake.  
Abby took a large liking to Austin, now sleeping for him. It was so adorable looking at them, and Austin even looked like her. I didn't resemble any of my uncles when I had a family, but they also weren't the twins of my mother.  
"She looks exactly like you, but the eye's; those definitely don't belong to the Brady's." Cara said one day, feeding Abby in the chair.  
I nodded. "Yup. The eyes are pure Dixon." I smiled slightly, missing my husband greatly.  
She scratched her neck. "Yeah...Um, I talked to Danny..."  
I looked down. "And what did he say?"  
"He told me about the whole paint incident." She took her eyes off Abby and planted them on me. "What were you thinking?"  
I sighed. "I wasn't. I don't ever want that to happen ever again."  
She nodded. "You would hate yourself if you did, you know that."  
My head throbbed. "Can we please change the subject?"  
My best friend nodded. "Yeah. I gotta tell you something."  
I narrowed my eyebrows. "What?"  
"I went back to our house in Michigan and found some very interesting stuff."  
"Why did you go all the way back there?"  
She shrugged. "There is no place like home. But I found something there." She sighed. "It turns out Reece was cheating on me."  
My eyes grew huge. "What?"  
She nodded. "I found some cheap underwear in his drawer in his bible along with pictures from the slut."  
"Are you not sure the underwear wasn't mine?"  
She nodded. "Pretty sure. You hate the color orange and you don't like reading religious things." She bit her lip to keep her from smiling. "And they had rhinestone along the edge."  
I put it together in my head. "Nah uh! Not Lauren!"  
She nodded. "My own cousin. Plus I went to the address he had scribbled in on the back cover to find a motel where a walker version of Lauren was."  
"Please tell me you killed her."  
She nodded. "Sure as hell did. I didn't even care about her anymore. I was done."  
"How are you."  
She smiled a little bit. "I'm honestly pretty good. Can I tell you a secret?"  
I nodded slowly, scared for what this was.  
She grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing for reasons I that I couldn't even guess. "I kind of like this guy..."  
My eyes widened. "Oh god, no."  
Her smile deflated along with her wide eyes and she started picking at her nails. "Oh god no, what?"  
"Please don't tell me that it's Austin. Then if you two hook up then I am in that awkward position of being the third wheel with both my brother and best friend..."  
She placed her hand on mine. "Jen, shut up for a minute. You are jumping to conclusions. I will admit that Austin is really hot..."  
"Really weird because he is my twin..."  
"Shut up, will you?"  
I groaned and shut my eyes tight, my head throbbing. "Fine. Continue with your love for my brother."  
"It's not your brother."  
My eyes flung open and I sat up, leaning against the bed post. "It's not?"  
She laughed. "Heavens no! He is way too much like you!"  
I was too relieved to be offended. "Wait, so who is this guy?"  
She pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. "Promise me you won't laugh?"  
I nodded. I would except pretty much anything.  
"Rick."  
My eyes widened and I swear my pupils got big. "Rick? As in Rick Grimes?"  
She nodded, blushing a deeper shade of red. Only Cara could pull of looking beautiful during the apocalyptic world. She never wore makeup for she had long dark lashes. I mean I did too but hers looked so long they looked like fake eyelashes.  
"Yeah. Is that bad?"  
I shook my head. "No, not at all. It's just...odd."  
She nodded. "I know. Trust me, I know."


	34. Fences Torn Down

Chapter 34: Fences Torn Down  


The library was dead silent. Only the sound of mine and Austin's pages being turned made a sound. It was dark, for the moon wasn't out and the soft glow of candles was the only source of illumination. Austin and I were trying to find a book about the disease but had no such luck.  
"Is Abby sleeping?" He asked after a while.  
I nodded, not looking up from the book I was examining. "Yup. Poor stubborn child, being taken away from her mother."  
Austin smiled slightly. "Who is she with?"  
"Maggie. She was dying for something to do so I put her on babysitting watch." I looked up to see my brother, reading glasses fallen to his nose. "She knows something is wrong?"  
"Maggie? No shit."  
I rolled my eyes. "No, not Maggie. I'm talking about Abigail."  
"How? She is a baby."  
I shook my head gently, my bandage still wrapped tightly around it. "She's still brilliant. I mean, she communicates with the touch of her hand. How many four month olds can do that?"  
"None."  
I looked back down at the book. "Exactly. She knows Michonne and Daryl have been gone for too long."  
"Yes, but she also knows that you are such a worry wart."  
I looked back up at him. "Am I not allowed to be?"  
"Jenny..."  
"No, don't 'Jenny' me! We live in a zombie apocalypse where everything could go wrong. My husband has been gone for more than a week. Something is wrong."  
"Jenny..."  
"Just get back to reading." I commanded, dropping my book and picking up another.  
He sighed and did as I said.  
I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood. I was terrified. I wanted nothing more than to see him one last time. He couldn't be dead; he was Daryl Dixon. A single tear slid down my face.  
The silence was interfered when Carl burst through the door. "Jen, Dad and I need your help outside." He turned to Austin. They need you in A. Bring a gun."  
I stood up but Austin grabbed my arm. "Janelle, your head."  
I bit my lip. "Yeah, I know. I'll be careful, I promise."  
"I would prefer you didn't."  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. They need my help and they are going to get it." Without another word from my brother, I ran to catch up with Carl.

The fence was almost toppling over. Walkers were clumped and pushing against it. Rick and I were trying to push the wooden branches to hold the fence up as Carl hammered stakes into the ground.  
"Think they're okay?" Carl asked, hammering away.  
Rick finished and turned towards his son. "If things had gotten worse we would have heard more gunshots and Maggie would have come and got us." He patted the branch and walked to my left. "We have to do this."  
Carl stood up and walked over to Rick. "Let's do it."  
We all attempted to lift up the branch and push it against the fence.  
"I got it." Rick said.  
"Well, let me help."  
Rick and Carl were staring at one another, clearly in a moment that I was interrupting. Rick actually was accepting his sons help and I felt a bit touched. "Alright, set it down."  
I made sure it was secure. "Maybe once it gets light out we can back the bus up against the fence?"  
Rick nodded, hands on hips. "That's not a bad idea."  
I shrugged. "It's what I am known for."  
Carl was staring at the branch intensely, his eyes going wide. "Um, Dad?"  
Rick and I whipped around do see one of the branches starting to break. Rick and I rushed over and pressed are hands into the fence, trying to keep it up as walkers became more and more hungry. The branch broke and so did what was left of the fence.  
"RUN!" Rick shouted at us.  
We didn't need to be told twice. We all bolted for the guard tower, Rick locking us safe inside. Through the small window I could see more and more walkers come in until the last one was inside of the fences. We ran through the tower and went out of the opposite entrance. We backed up, facing the tower.  
"What do we do?" Carl asked.  
I ran over to the gun cart, tossing some to the Grimes boys. "We shoot."  
Rick leaned down to us. "Don't let them get to close. If they do, run. Got it?"  
We nodded as the walkers started flooding in. I raised my gun and started firing. One after the other we shot until the last walker was standing. I rested my face in my hands and sighed, wiping the spattered walker blood of my face.  
Rick crouched down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright. I promise."  
I sighed. "Do you think that he will make it? What about Sasha? Her and I didn't get off in the best of terms..."  
"Jen, you might want to look at this." Carl said, his voice a bit exited.  
Rick and I stood up, looking at the fence. Lights shone through the fence, casting little circle shadows.  
"Daryl." I whispered.  
Rick ran up to the gate, pulling it back to let the car in.  
The van sped up and parked right when it was inside. All four of them came emerging from the car, Tyreese the fastest.  
"Where's Sasha? Is she alright?" He asked, speaking faster than I could think.  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" Rick said, more as a directive than a question.  
They all went running for the prison, Rick and Carl included; all but one who pulled me to the side.  
"What the hell did you do to your head?" Daryl demanded, his arms extended, hands gripping my elbow crease, his face covered with worry.  
"Good to see you too." I muttered, dying to have my hands on him.  
He let go of me and grabbed my face, brining it close to him, still not kissing me no matter how hard I tried. "What happened to your head and why are you covered with blood, Janelle?!"  
Oh shit. All I could think was how he said my full name which never happened unless he was mad. "I was on a run and god my head through a window by a crazy guy and then I lied to Austin and ended up falling and hitting my head on the desk and I am still supposed to be on bed rest but I helped Rick and Carl kill a bunch of walkers and now I finally got you back and you won't kiss me!" I explained almost as fast as Tyreese did.  
He didn't need to be told twice for he brought his lips to mine, sending my sadness to melt away into fire. He let go of me but pulled me back into his arms. "Oh god, you have no idea how much I missed you." He whispered into my hair.  
I pressed my lips into his shoulder. "If you missed me half as much as I missed you, then I feel very sorry for you."  
He leaned back and rested his forehead on my own. "How's Mini Mouse?"  
"She's good. She is back in my custody. She misses you."  
"I missed my girls." he rested his hands on my hips. "I can't wait to get back in our room on our very bad matress. Just you and me, then add Mini Mouse."  
I giggled. "Sounds like you have been thinking about this for a while."  
He just grinned like an idiot. "Ever since the second I left."  
Someone cleared their throat. I whipped around to see Carl hasn't left yet, grabbing stuff from the car. "Do whatever you want behind closed doors, I don't want to hear it."  
I giggled a bit and laced my fingers in Daryl's as we made our way tword the prison.  
"Sometimes I think they are out to get us..." Daryl mumbled.  
I rolled my eyes. "Why?"  
"Because right when we get to the good part they make us separate."  
I extended my feet so I was on my toes and I kissed his cheek. "They're will be plenty of time left over, just be patent."  
He groaned. "Funny coming from you."

The fire blazed brightly as people we once knew fleshes burned. I don't think we intentionally planned it but we were all wearing darker colors than we normally did. My leather jacket and black high tops didn't seem respectful enough still as I stood near the blazing flames, the heat dancing along my face. Abby was in my arms and Daryl's was wrapped around my waist. Even he was in darker jeans. I sighed and pressed my head into his chest, Abby doing the same into mine. This was my family. This was were all three of us belonged. Daryl wasn't away from me for a single second. He told me that he tried but he just couldn't. I left to go get more diapers for Abby and he was all over me when I got back. I still couldn't belive that this was my life. If someone would have told me three years ago that a zombie apocalypse would have happened and yet it's the best thing that ever happened to me, I would have laughed in their faces. But because of the apocalypse I met Daryl and ended up with Abby and a brother. Well, maybe I would have had Austin but no way I would have met the love of my life, for I would still be moping about Jake in Michigan while he would be still with Merle. You could tell that Daryl missed his brother deeply, and to be honest I did too.

(Third Person POV)

Janelle and Abby slept soundly on the crappy mattress, but Daryl couldn't sleep. He feared that if he let go of Janelle, she would end up walking around and hitting her head, making her loose her memories and make her a target for walkers and the Governor, wherever he was. But he also feared that she would forget about him and end up going for Danny. He didn't know why but there was something about the way he looked at her; it was the same way Daryl looked at her. He kissed her softly, making her eyes flutter open.  
"Is everything alright?" She whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping baby.  
He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah. I'm just going to go for a little walk and see how Glenn is doing."  
She sat up. "I'll go with you..."  
Daryl lightly pushed her back down. "No. You sleep. I'll be back in a little bit."  
"Can I wait up?"  
He nodded. "Of course. I'll be about ten minutes."  
She sat back up and kissed his cheek before laying back down. "We'll be here."  
He got up and walked out the door, heading to cell block A.  
Daryl was about to go in but he heard his wife's name.  
"I'm not kidding. Stay away from Janelle." One male voice said.  
"You are an idiot! I would listen to him if I were you." The female voice sounded like silk, but still sounded dangerous. He immediately recognized her voice as Cara's.  
Someone sighed. "I don't understand why I feel such a pull towards her. She's so... Jen, so beautiful."  
Daryl's hands were now in fists, about to kill who he now picked out as Danny.  
"When I almost kissed her, I felt something. She's different."  
"Seriously man, stay away from my sister." Austin said.  
"I'm going to talk to her."  
"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Cara somehow yelled quietly.  
Danny stepped out of the door, his eyes widening once he saw the Dixon boy.  
Daryl's eyes burned with fury. "No you are not." Then he swung his arm back, punching him in the eye. "Stay the hell away from my wife." He told to the man laying on the floor. "Or you will be dead."


End file.
